L'ombre et la lumière
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Hermione se fait enlever par des Mangemorts juste avant de rejoindre le Terrier... Entre torture et désespoir, elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'est pas si seule que ça et que des fois, la lumière peut jaillir des ténèbres les plus sombres... Hermione se fait enlevé par les mangemorts juste avant de rejoindre le Terrier. DM/HG - Rating T pour le moment, je changerai en temps utile.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dissimulée par un sort de désillusion, Hermione regardait ses parents charger leurs affaires dans la voiture, dans un départ précipité qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué. Le lendemain, elle s'en irait rejoindre Ron au Terrier et ils y attendraient Harry avant de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes.

Ils partiraient certainement après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents mais surtout pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, Hermione leur avait enlevé tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'elle et leur avait créé une nouvelle identité. Ses parents s'appelaient désormais Wendell et Monica Wilkins, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants et ils avaient toujours rêvé de partir vivre en Australie, chose qu'ils allaient faire dès à présent.

Hermione sortit et regarda son père charger la dernière valise pendant que sa mère regardait la maison d'un air distrait, la main sur la porte, prête à la verrouiller mais pourtant figée dans son geste. Son mari s'approcha de sa femme et mit une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai l'horrible impression que nous oublions quelque chose de très important, dit-elle en regardant « Wendell ».

Le père d'Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir profondément.

\- Moi aussi, maintenant que tu le dis.

Hermione se rapprocha prête à intervenir s'il fallait relancer un sort d'oubli.

\- Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est qu'une impression, dit finalement sa mère en haussant les épaules et en verrouillant la porte.

\- Oui, allons-y, sinon, nous allons rater notre vol, dit le père.

Ils montèrent en voiture et après un dernier regard pour la maison, et ils partirent. Une fois la voiture disparue à l'angle de la rue, Hermione se permit d'ôter le sortilège la rendant invisible et rouvrit la maison pour y passer sa dernière nuit avant un moment. Elle espérait tout de même y revenir quelques temps, après tout ça, lorsqu'elle irait retrouver ses parents pour leur rendre la mémoire, si elle survivait…

Elle chassa cette pensée funeste de sa tête. Elle devait essayer de positiver, même si ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Après tout, elle croyait assez en Harry pour pouvoir croire en une fin heureuse, même si elle se doutait que pas mal de monde allait perdre la vie dans cette guerre. Mais n'en avait-il pas été pareil au cours de toutes les guerres qui avaient éclaté, et ce depuis toujours ?

Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes se battaient pour des terres, pour leurs différences ou pour du pouvoir et toujours, des hommes se défendaient et il y avait inévitablement des morts injustes. Mais défendre sa liberté était important.

Oui, Hermione savait qu'elle se battait pour la bonne cause, et c'était pour cette raison que mourir ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça, même si elle espérait s'en sortir, même si elle espérait que ses amis s'en sortiraient, même si elle espérait qu'un maximum de personnes s'en sortiraient aussi.

En tout cas, les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas mettre la main sur ses parents, c'était déjà un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, s'ils prenaient la peine de les chercher, ils pourraient retrouver leurs traces mais ils ne représentaient rien pour eux. Aucun doute qu'ils les tueraient s'ils tombaient dessus en venant visiter la maison, ce qu'ils feraient certainement d'ici quelques jours. Mais pourquoi prendraient-ils la peine de partir à leur recherche ?

Hermione prit dans ses mains une des photos qui surplombaient la cheminée du salon. L'image la montrait souriante dans les bras de ses parents, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. A cette époque-là, elle ignorait encore tout de la sorcellerie et de Poudlard.

Un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait jamais reçu de lettre, si elle n'avait jamais connu Harry, si elle n'avait jamais côtoyé ce monde. Hermione se dit qu'elle serait probablement en train de regarder un programme télé quelconque avec ses parents, tranquillement, loin de tous les ennuis du monde sorcier, complètement ignorante de tout. Oui, elle serait heureuse dans ce monde sans magie, comme elle l'avait été avant de l'intégrer.

Mais en même temps, elle avait vécu des années tellement merveilleuses avec Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, puis elle avait rencontré plein de personnes formidables. Son entrée dans le monde magique avait signé le meilleur et le pire de son existence.

Alors non, elle ne pourrait jamais regretter. Regretter d'être mêlée à cette guerre serait comme regretter d'exister, regretter d'être ce qu'elle était. Ce serait donner une sorte de victoire à Voldemort et ses sbires. Comme si elle avouait ne pas vouloir faire partie du monde de la magie, comme si elle capitulait face à leur idée de supériorité de sang et Hermione ne capitulerait jamais sur ce point.

La jeune fille reposa la photo et alla prendre sa douche. Une fois propre, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et regarda le cintre sur lequel sa robe était accrochée, celle qu'elle mettrait le jour du mariage. Elle misait beaucoup sur la réception de cet événement, sur son apparence ce jour-là pour que Ron se décide à faire un pas vers elle, car elle, elle n'y arrivait pas et cela faisait un moment qu'ils tournaient autour du pot, se rapprochant pour s'éloigner par la suite mais là, elle avait vraiment envie que quelque chose se passe. Les mois à venir ne seraient-ils pas plus doux si elle et Ron étaient ensemble ?

Enfilant sa robe, elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, le rouge lui allait bien au teint. Elle décida de revêtir son pyjama, un petit short avec un débardeur puis se mit au lit. C'est au moment d'éteindre la lumière qu'un bruit lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

Si ses parents n'étaient pas partis un peu plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas alarmée mais là, elle était censée être seule et elle n'attendait personne. Elle se leva rapidement et se cacha derrière la porte. Elle savait que sa cachette était plus qu'idiote mais c'était la seule disponible dans sa chambre, s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, elle pourrait peut-être le surprendre.

Elle entendit des voix venant d'en bas. Bon, déjà, elle pouvait exclure la thèse de l'ennemi seul, ils étaient au moins deux.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne maison ? On dirait qu'il n'y a personne.

Il s'agissait d'une voix masculine qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre.

\- C'était écrit Granger sur la boîte aux lettres, répondit une autre voix qu'Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître comme étant celle de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Il y a plusieurs Granger, fit remarquer une voix féminine.

Bellatrix Lestrange était là aussi. Les poils sur les bras d'Hermione se hérissèrent rien qu'en pensant à la brune psychopathe, si elle détestait tous les Mangemorts, Bellatrix la terrorisait beaucoup plus qu'eux, presque autant que Voldemort lui-même.

\- Ils sont peut-être sortis, fit remarquer la seule voix qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à identifier.

\- La ferme Carrow, répondit Lucius.

Il s'agissait donc d'Amycus Carrow, elle le connaissait de nom seulement pour avoir été présent sur la tour d'astronomie à la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Hominum Revelio.

Lucius venait de lancer le sortilège de révélation de présence humaine.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, révéla-t-il.

Elle n'entendit plus rien, peut-être chuchotaient-ils. Puis elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers, seulement une personne, vu le son qui lui parvenait. Elle tendit sa baguette, prête à passer à l'action dès que l'intrus serait à portée de tir.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de sa chambre, le sortilège fusa.

\- Expelliarmus, dit-elle.

Elle récupéra au vol la baguette d'Amycus et lui lança un Stupéfix dont la puissance fut doublée par le fait qu'Hermione tenait à présent deux baguettes.

\- En haut, entendit-elle crier.

Rapidement, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir, elle se retrouva vite face à Lucius et Bellatrix.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, voilà notre petite sang-de-bourbe favorite, s'amusa Bellatrix avec un sourire qui fit hérisser les poils sur les bras de la jeune fille, une fois de plus.

Mais Hermione savait maîtriser sa peur, il le fallait, elle n'aimait pas donner satisfaction à l'ennemi. C'est donc d'une main qui ne tremblait pas qu'elle pointait les deux baguettes sur les deux Mangemorts.

\- Où est Amycus ? lui demanda Lucius.

Hermione eut un petit sourire puis fit un signe de tête vers sa chambre.

\- Il n'a pas été très prudent, rentrer dans une pièce sans d'abord vérifier derrière une porte… Mais qu'est-ce que vous apprend votre maître ? fit semblant de déplorer Hermione.

\- Ferme ta sale… commença à s'énerver Bellatrix.

\- Bella, nous n'allons pas recommencer le même cirque qu'au ministère. Elle cherche à nous provoquer mais il nous la faut vivante, dit Lucius.

\- Oui Bella, ne fais pas tout foirer, une fois encore ! ajouta Hermione.

Elle était face à deux Mangemorts et pas des moindres ! Si elle en attaquait un, elle se ferait avoir par l'autre, elle le savait, sa situation était critique, alors, elle préférait miser sur la défense plus que sur l'attaque. Elle se préparait à faire appel au sort de renvoi, plus difficile à maîtriser que le sort de bouclier mais beaucoup plus efficace puisqu'il renvoyait le sort plutôt que de le neutraliser.

\- Le gentille petite idiote de sang-de-bourbe veut montrer qu'elle est courageuse ? Mais nous savons bien que tu es terrifiée, railla Bellatrix.

\- La peur n'empêche pas le courage, stupide vieille sang-pur, répondit Hermione.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette mais un regard de Lucius la retint de lancer le moindre sort.

\- Miss Granger, nous allons vous emmener. Si vous êtes aussi intelligente que ce que les gens disent de vous, vous devez déjà savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne nous vaincrez pas tous les deux, alors soyez raisonnable et rendez-vous, dans ce cas-là, nous vous emmènerons sans vous faire de mal, tenta Lucius.

\- Bien sûr, et après, nous siroterons tous une tasse de thé, accompagnée de biscuits, en discutant près du feu je présume ? Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me voulez vivante mais ça laisse supposer qu'une fois entre vos mains, je vais subir les pires tortures. Donc, ne m'en voulez pas trop de refuser votre proposition !

Lucius eut un petit rictus, pendant que Bellatrix semblait s'impatienter. C'est donc vers elle qu'Hermione pointa ses baguettes, toujours prête à renvoyer le sort.

\- La petite sang-de-bourbe a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Franchement, cela doit faire 6 ans que je suis habituée à cette insulte, vous devriez vous renouveler !

\- Mais dis-moi sang impur, où sont donc tes parents moldus au sang abject ? demanda Bellatrix.

\- Loin de vous, j'en ai bien peur !

\- Dommage, il aurait été bon pour toi de les voir mourir, un petit avant-goût de ce qui t'attends !

\- Mais, en parlant de parents moldus au sang abject, cela ne dérange-t-il pas votre maître de prôner un mensonge pour lui-même ? Après tout, son père était aussi « abject » que mes parents !

Là, c'en était trop pour la Mangemort, le sortilège vert fusa mais Hermione le renvoya. Cependant, elle n'eut pas la joie de voir Bellatrix Lestrange tomber raide morte sur son plancher puisque Lucius en profita pour la stupéfixer.

Les pensées d'Hermione étaient claires, elle allait mourir, c'était à présent inéluctable. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur de cette psychopathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à Lily : Contente de te retrouver à nouveau et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bizzz !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Hermione était allongée à même le gravier, devant un grand portail en fer forgé. Elle n'avait mal nulle part, probablement lui réservaient-ils leurs mauvais traitements pour plus tard.

\- Allez, levez-vous Miss Granger, je ne veux pas vous porter plus que nécessaire, dit Lucius avec une mine dégoutée.

Le courage que lui avait donné l'adrénaline un peu plus tôt semblait l'avoir quittée. Ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'Hermione se doutait qu'elle allait bientôt faire face à Voldemort. Elle se leva sous le rictus de Lucius et le regard mauvais d'Amycus.

\- Donnez-moi la main, vous ne pourrez pas franchir les grilles seule, annonça Malefoy avec le même dégoût.

Voyant que la jeune fille semblait pétrifiée, il s'empara de sa main et la tira vers la grille qu'ils franchirent sans problème, suivis d'Amycus.

\- Je me languis de voir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va lui faire lorsqu'il apprendra la mort de Bella ! jubila Amycus.

Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson.

\- Avez-vous peur ou froid ? Demanda Lucius amusé.

\- Froid, mentit-elle.

\- Vous devriez dormir plus couverte, fit remarquer Malefoy.

\- C'est à dire que je n'avais pas prévu de faire une balade nocturne, répondit-elle.

\- Je me demande combien de temps durera votre insolence face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione pensa qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps vu qu'elle ne voyait pas sa vie s'éterniser. Car comme Amycus Carrow venait de lui faire gentiment remarquer, Voldemort ne serait sans doute pas enchanté d'apprendre la mort de sa plus fidèle partisane.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione en regardant le grand manoir qui se dessinait dans la nuit.

\- Nous sommes chez moi, répondit tranquillement Lucius.

\- Voldemort a établi son QG chez vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'exclama Amycus en l'attrapant par le bras pour la faire retourner afin qu'elle se trouve face à lui.

Il lui mit une gifle qui fit décoller la Gryffondor du sol et la fit retomber sur le gravier. Tandis qu'un goût métallique se manifestait dans la bouche d'Hermione, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, prêt à lui en remettre une. Mais Lucius arrêta son geste.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, le maître a ordonné qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait avant qu'il ne la voie !

\- Je me suis emporté, dit Amycus en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas devoir dire ça !

Elle tangua un peu sur ses jambes. Alors que des étoiles dansaient encore devant ses yeux, elle vit Lucius lever sa baguette sur elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul qui sembla amuser Malefoy.

\- Je veux seulement vous nettoyer, voyez-vous, je tiens beaucoup à la propreté de ma maison.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous avez peur, vous devez probablement avoir des elfes qui nettoient, railla Hermione.

\- Vous devinez bien, mais il y a des crasses que même les elfes ne peuvent nettoyer, comme votre sang impur par exemple.

\- Comme si mon sang était plus dur à nettoyer que le vôtre !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de nettoyage, juste une question de souillure, d'infection… continua Lucius.

Hermione cessa soudainement de parler en se retrouvant devant les marches qui menaient à l'entrée impressionnante du manoir, Lucius la poussa quelque peu dans le dos pour qu'elle les monte.

\- Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, on a perdu son courage et son mordant ? se moqua Amycus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sans que personne ne les pousse ou ne les tire et Hermione pénétra dans le hall immense et glacial.

\- Malgré ça, il me reste mon intelligence, c'est toujours plus que vous, répondit Hermione.

Ne jamais donner satisfaction à l'ennemi. Elle allait mourir, certes, mais elle ne se priverait pas de ses sarcasmes, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

\- N'y fais pas attention Carrow, ne sais-tu pas détecter la folie du désespoir ? demanda Lucius à son compagnon.

Lucius Malefoy prit Hermione par le bras pour lui faire accélérer le pas, et l'emmena dans une grande pièce où se trouvait une table immense en plein milieu avec plein de chaises autour. Lucius souleva alors sa manche et appuya sur sa marque des ténèbres. Hermione détourna le regard, comme si la marque la dégoûtait, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Elle ne dit rien, sachant très bien que le blond venait d'appeler son maître et que celui-ci allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Ah ! Lucius, je commençais à me demander si vous confier la tâche d'enlever une simple écolière n'était pas trop difficile pour vous trois ! s'exclama la voix froide et aiguë de Voldemort.

Hermione se retourna malgré elle pour regarder le visage qui appartenait à cette voix détestable et elle ne put réprimer un tremblement en regardant les yeux rouges et les pupilles pareilles à un chat, un chat particulièrement laid.

\- Maître, la jeune Miss Granger a opposé plus de résistance et d'ingéniosité que nous ne l'avions imaginé, dit Lucius en se courbant légèrement.

\- Où est Bellatrix ? demanda Voldemort.

Lucius et Amycus échangèrent un regard anxieux avant que Malefoy ne se décide à parler.

\- Elle a été tué par l'Avada Kedavra, dit-il en jetant un regard à Hermione.

\- Intéressant ! Jeune sang-de-bourbe, vu vos liens avec Monsieur Potter et votre réputation qui est venue jusqu'à moi, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à utiliser des sortilèges interdits, s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a seulement utilisé un sort de renvoi, en informulé, ce qui fait que Bella n'a pas eu le temps de se protéger.

\- Fascinant. Ce sort n'est pas appris avant la septième année, je me trompe ? demanda Voldemort en regardant Hermione.

Hermione ne le regardait plus, préférant se concentrer sur ses chaussures plutôt que sur les yeux terrifiants du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Sang-de-bourbe, c'est à vous que je m'adresse, dit-il perdant quelque peu ses intonations polies.

\- J'ai un prénom ou un nom au pire des cas, dit-elle.

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé ou ce qui devait y ressembler, en tout cas, le résultat n'était pas très concluant sur son visage.

\- Endoloris, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la Gryffondor.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tomber à terre ressentant une douleur fulgurante, tremblante sans même parvenir à réprimer ses cris. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses os se brisait pour se ressouder afin de se briser à nouveau…

\- Vous répondrez au nom que je vous donnerais, quel qu'il soit, dit-il en abaissant sa baguette.

Hermione se reprit dès que la douleur cessa. Après s'être remise debout avec difficulté, elle se força à regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Je me disais donc, qu'il était étonnant que vous maîtrisiez un sort qui n'a pas encore été abordé, puisque vous n'êtes qu'en sixième année…et que vous ne ferez jamais votre septième année.

\- Je prends toujours de l'avance dans mon apprentissage, surtout en sortilèges, répondit-elle.

\- Quel gâchis qu'une sorcière aussi douée que vous ait une ascendance aussi déplorable !

Hermione était sur le point de lui répondre que son ascendance à lui était à moitié aussi déplorable que la sienne, mais le souvenir du Doloris était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire pour tenter ce genre d'expérience.

\- Vous auriez fait une Mangemort de premier choix, intelligente, douée… Quel dommage !

\- Oui en effet, dit Hermione avec toute l'ironie dont elle était encore capable.

\- Quoi qu'en cherchant bien, il ne serait pas impossible de vous trouver de lointains ancêtres sorciers, auquel cas, je pourrais vous accueillir avec joie, continua Voldemort.

\- Ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous lancer dans des recherches longues et fastidieuses, car même si vous réussissiez à prouver que je suis la lointaine descendante de Gryffondor, je ne vous servirais pour rien au monde… Plutôt mourir !

\- Et c'est ce qu'il vous arrivera mon enfant. Nous allons vous garder quelque temps, nous nous servirons de vous pour obtenir des informations, et lorsque vous n'aurez plus rien à nous apprendre, nous vous garderons comme appât pour attirer Potter et vous mourrez juste après lui, dit-il d'un ton calme, sans aucune émotion.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise par l'absence totale d'émotion de Voldemort. Comment un homme pouvait-il ressentir de la peine et de la tristesse pour elle alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour personne d'autre ?

\- Donc, nous avons perdu Bella… Une lourde perte, elle était l'une des plus fidèles ! Mais, je remarque que tu sembles aussi avoir eu des problèmes, dit Voldemort en se tournant vers Amycus.

\- La sang-de-bourbe nous a entendus arriver, lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre, elle était prête. Elle m'a désarmé et m'a stupéfixé avec la puissance de nos deux baguettes, expliqua le Mangemort.

\- Vraiment douée… Quel dommage, déplora-t-il une seconde fois en regardant Hermione.

Il la regarda avec attention avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il tendit ses doigts et caressa de son index pâle, dur et froid comme la mort la joue d'Hermione, là où Amycus l'avait frappée, caressant aussi le coin de ses lèvres, là où elle avait saigné avant que Lucius ne la soigne. Hermione réprima un haut le cœur en sentant le toucher de Voldemort.

\- N'avais-je pas ordonné qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle me soit présentée ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle et en regardant ses deux serviteurs.

\- Pardonnez-moi maître, mais elle a osé prononcer votre nom de sa bouche impure…

\- Bien sûr ! Elle est la téméraire amie du plus téméraire encore Harry Potter. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour désobéir à mes ordres, répondit calmement Voldemort en caressant sa baguette.

\- Oui maître, veuillez m'excuser, je me suis laissé emporter.

\- C'est ce que je vois !

Puis, sans même l'entendre prononcer la formule, Hermione vit Amycus s'écrouler au sol, tout comme elle quelques minutes auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Voldemort abaisse sa baguette.

\- Notez, sang-de-bourbe, qu'il est tout aussi important de punir ses ennemis que ses serviteurs.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, son regard ne pouvant quitter celui torturé d'Amycus.

\- Lucius, enferme notre hôte, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Dans la grande cave, avec Ollivander ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Non, dans l'une des cellules, je veux qu'elle soit isolée, répondit-il.

\- Bien maître, répondit Lucius en s'emparant du bras d'Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse à Lily : Merci encore, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je fais mais en tout cas, j'espère que ça ne changera pas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Lucius ouvrit la cellule et y poussa Hermione dedans, avant de refermer derrière lui, sans aucun mot, la laissant seule. Non pas qu'elle voulait de sa compagnie, mais rester seule la terrifiait, car en se retrouvant seule, elle aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir, de penser et sa situation était trop désespérée pour qu'elle en ait envie.

La cellule étant dans un noir complet, elle tâtonna pour en délimiter les extrémités. En écartant les bras, elle arrivait à toucher le mur des deux côtés. Elle les leva ensuite au-dessus d'elle mais ne toucha pas le plafond. Cela signifiait que, sa cellule n'était pas très large et plutôt haute de plafond. Enfin, elle mit ses bras en avant et avança doucement, jusqu'à rencontrer quelque chose avec ses pieds. Prudemment, elle s'abaissa pour tâter l'objet, elle devina vite qu'il s'agissait d'un matelas de paille où elle s'allongea. Ne voyant absolument rien, elle préféra rester allongée, fermant les yeux pour s'endormir afin d'échapper à son esprit qui la condamnait déjà.

Mais elle ne put lutter contre son esprit, alors elle commença à penser à Harry, à Ron, aux autres Weasley. Le lendemain, ils l'attendraient. Pas Harry, lui il arriverait plus tard, mais tous les Weasley remarqueraient dès lors qu'elle avait été enlevée. Ils allaient s'inquiéter, et Hermione pouvait presque imaginer le regard de Ron dans ces circonstances.

Elle allait manquer le mariage… Soudain, elle se sentit ridicule, elle était à la merci des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, elle ne sortirait jamais vivante de ce manoir et elle déplorait de manquer un stupide mariage ? Et dire qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, son seul souci était d'être belle pour la réception ! Par Merlin ! Elle imaginait déjà Harry se détourner de sa quête des horcruxes pour partir à sa recherche…

Une partie d'elle l'espérait, la partie égoïste, celle qui plaçait sa vie avant celle des autres. Mais Hermione n'écoutait jamais cette voix, non, elle laissait parler son côté rationnel. Il fallait qu'Harry se jette dans sa quête en l'oubliant, et s'il gagnait, elle aurait peut-être une infime chance de rester en vie.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis pour les aider. La jeune Gryffondor sentit ses larmes couler. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'avait pas besoin de feindre le courage, elle pouvait se laisser aller et elle ne s'en privait pas.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait très froid dans cette cellule. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi, puisqu'elle se trouvait dans les sous-sols d'un vieux manoir, sans couverture, sans drap, en petit short et débardeur. Effectivement, elle pouvait difficilement avoir chaud ! Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle continua à pleurer, profitant toujours d'être seule.

Elle se réveilla, sans trop savoir à quel moment de sa crise elle s'était endormie mais elle comprit ce qui venait de la réveiller. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir, s'éloignant. Elle venait certainement de recevoir de la visite sans s'en rendre compte.

Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle pouvait voir un plateau sur lequel était disposée de la nourriture et une bougie qui diffusait une petite lumière, cassant enfin cette obscurité totale. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle avait faim et, en se levant, elle vit que quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur elle pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle trouvait étrange qu'une personne vivant entre ces murs puisse être assez aimable pour se soucier du fait qu'elle ait froid ou non. La nourriture, c'était assez normal, ils voulaient la garder en vie… Mais la couverture était un petit plus dont ne dépendait pas sa survie. Il faisait froid mais pas assez pour la mettre en danger.

Elle décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions à ce propos, et commença à manger, laissant son esprit dériver une fois de plus. Quelle heure était-il ? Les Weasley s'étaient-ils déjà rendu compte de sa disparition ? Puis même si c'était le cas, que feraient-ils ? Non, elle était retenue prisonnière dans leur repère. Un lieu rempli de Mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même… Malgré son envie de ressortir d'ici vivante, elle espérait que jamais personne ne viendrait la chercher ici, cela signerait la perte des gens qu'elle aimait.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle repoussa le plateau et se rallongea en ramenant la couverture à elle. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait demain ? Voldemort avait parlé de lui soutirer des informations et elle ne révélerait jamais rien de son plein gré et tous devaient s'en douter.

Donc, cela impliquait qu'ils allaient se servir du veritaserum ou la torturer. Dans un sens, elle espérait ne pas se tromper en pensant qu'ils aimaient faire souffrir leurs prisonniers. Ainsi, elle pourrait tenter de résister à la torture, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix s'ils optaient pour le veritaserum.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait dormi longtemps ou pas, mais des pas approchaient. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se trouva face à Drago Malefoy.

\- Viens Granger, tu es attendue, dit-il.

\- Où ?

\- Je te demande de venir, tu viens, c'est tout, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Et si je refuse ? tenta Hermione.

Obéir à Drago lui était encore plus insupportable que d'obéir à son père.

\- Endoloris, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Hermione ressentit de la douleur, mais minime comparée à celle ressentie la veille. Drago la regardait se tortiller au sol, le visage inexpressif, le visage d'un garçon qui avait tout juste dix-sept ans et qui en avait déjà trop vu.

\- Tu me suis maintenant ? demanda-t-il en abaissant sa baguette.

Hermione le regarda avec un visage rempli de haine qui laissait clairement voir ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire si elle avait pu. Mais elle se leva et le suivit. Avant de remonter les escaliers, il s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Là-dedans, il y a des toilettes et une salle de bain, je vais t'attendre ici. Tu as 10 minutes pour faire tes petites affaires, si tu n'es pas ressortie à temps, je rentrerais pour te montrer à quel point je ne suis pas patient. Essaie de t'éviter l'humiliation de te montrer nue et par la même occasion, cette vision d'horreur pour moi, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Vas te faire cuire une bouse de dragon, Malefoy, dit-elle en entrant avant de refermer.

Drago eut un léger sourire qui ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage, si bien, qu'on aurait pu se demander s'il avait vraiment souri. Après s'être servie des toilettes, Hermione prit rapidement une douche. Puis, faute d'avoir des habits propres, elle remit son short et son débardeur, avant de ressortir. Drago l'attendait, toujours appuyé au mur. Il pointa sa baguette sur la Gryffondor qui eut un mouvement de recul mais il se contenta de la sécher.

\- En route, dit-il après avoir abaissé sa baguette.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'arrêter tes questions ?

\- Non, tu m'as seulement dit que lorsque tu me demandais de te suivre, je devais le faire et c'est ce que je fais…

\- Ah, Granger, tu es dans une des pires situations que tu as dû connaître et pourtant, tu laisses toujours libre cours à ta légendaire et insatiable curiosité ! railla-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, espérant qu'il allait lui répondre ; ce qu'il se décida à faire au bout d'un moment.

\- Il y a une réunion à laquelle il veut que tu assistes.

\- Il ? Voldemort ?

Le visage de Drago se crispa et il la regarda avec colère.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom !

\- Pourquoi veut-il que je sois là ? enchaîna-t-elle sans donner de l'importance à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à tout ça… Enfin… Je veux dire… Oh ! Et puis, tais-toi et avance ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione décida de s'exécuter, même si obéir à Drago Malefoy la torturait plus que d'obéir à un autre Mangemort. Autant qu'elle garde ses forces pour subir des tortures liées à des questions ou à des demandes qu'elle ne voudra pas satisfaire.

Drago la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de la veille, celle où elle avait rencontré Voldemort pour la première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la salle était pleine de Mangemorts et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Ah ! Voilà notre invitée d'honneur, dit Voldemort d'une voix bien trop doucereuse.

Cette réflexion déclencha les rires de l'assemblée et Voldemort se tourna vers Drago en affichant ce qui devait être un sourire sur son visage horrible et mutilé.

\- Merci mon garçon, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop désagréable avec toi ?

\- Non, un petit rappel de celui qui possède le pouvoir a suffi à remettre les choses au clair, répondit-il sans regarder son « maître ».

Voldemort rigola et les Mangemorts suivirent. Hermione aurait bien aimé faire une réflexion désobligeante à Drago mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le lieu adéquat pour cela.

\- Asseyez-vous. Drago, garde notre invitée près de toi, il t'incombera de la punir si elle se conduit mal. Elle devra se plier à tes exigences, en dehors des moments où elle subira nos interrogatoires, dit-il.

\- Entendu maître, répondit-il.

Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil mais se tourna vers elle avant de s'y installer.

\- Tu vas rester derrière mon fauteuil et ne fais rien de stupide, sinon, tu le paieras ! Ne dis rien, sauf si quelqu'un s'adresse à toi directement, c'est compris ? demanda-il en chuchotant de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui entende.

\- Ai-je le droit de respirer ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie sans hausser le ton.

\- C'est la seule stupidité que je t'autorise à faire, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi me confie-t-il à toi ?

\- Plus tard les questions, maintenant ferme-la.

Il s'installa et elle se plaça à l'arrière de son fauteuil. Apparemment, ils devaient attendre encore quelques charmants personnages, puisque des fauteuils étaient encore libres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse à Lily : Voila le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira... Tu va avoir les réponses au sujet de la réunion ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qui était suspendue au-dessus de la table à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle tournoyait lentement sur elle-même la tête en bas mais le pire fut quand Hermione put voir son visage. Il s'agissait de Miss Burbage elle lui avait enseigné l'étude des moldus en troisième année. Elle remarqua que Drago la regardait aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage. Etait-il aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée ou ressentait-il quelque chose ?

\- Ne fais rien, ne dis rien, dit-il tout bas.

Il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à elle, personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'entendre.

\- Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? chuchota-t-elle avec colère mais surtout avec tristesse.

\- Vas-tu te taire ?

Hermione sentit le regard de Voldemort sur elle, alors, elle obéit à Drago. Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva, il regarda l'ensemble des personnes présentes et Hermione aurait juré lire la surprise dans ses yeux quand il la vit, mais ça se passa si vite, qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le voir là, alors qu'elle savait qu'il était responsable de la mort de Dumbledore la mettait dans une colère très difficile à contenir.

\- Ah ! Severus, installe-toi près de moi, veux-tu ?

La demande n'attendait aucune réponse, il devait s'asseoir à ses côtés et c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Mon cher Severus, tu auras reconnu ton ancienne élève, s'amusa Voldemort.

\- En effet, mais sa disparition n'a pas encore été signalée. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été quelque peu surpris.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te mettre au courant de ce plan-là. Figure-toi que ce cher Lucius est allé la chercher chez ses moldus de parents, accompagné d'Amycus et de Bellatrix. Depuis lors, une jeune recrue a pris sa place, ainsi, nous aurons une espionne qui côtoiera Harry Potter de près.

\- C'est un plan ingénieux maître, approuva Severus.

\- N'est-ce pas !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement personne ne saurait qu'elle avait disparu, mais en plus, ses amis ne seraient jamais en sécurité, ils baisseraient leur garde en se croyant en sa présence…

\- C'est la jeune Miss Parkinson qui s'est elle-même portée volontaire… Il est vrai qu'elle a l'avantage de connaître nos chers amis.

Severus acquiesça et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se révolter mais elle entendait souvent la voix chuchoter de Malefoy, lui rappelant les risques. De plus, savoir qu'ils avaient choisi Parkinson pour prendre sa place la rassurait. Elle ne les duperait pas longtemps !

\- Bon, passons à notre réunion. Qu'a-t-on appris au sujet du transfert de Potter ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Selon mes sources, il devrait être transféré samedi par l'ordre, répondit Rogue.

Hermione était terrifiée, était-ce une simple rumeur ou bien Harry était-il réellement en danger ? Hermione n'était pas au courant des plans concernant le transfert de son meilleur ami.

Un autre Mangemort, qui apparemment se nommait Yaxley, rapporta des informations différentes, mais Voldemort décida assez rapidement de se fier à Rogue plutôt qu'à l'autre. Il fit ensuite un discours sur les erreurs qui avaient permis à Harry de survivre, là, Hermione dut baisser le regard pour ne pas montrer son sourire satisfait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça dans ce sens mais, cela devait être assez frustrant pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps de ne pas réussir à vaincre un simple écolier !

\- Vu que ma baguette est jumelle à celle de Potter, je vais me servir de celle de notre regrettée Bellatrix, il faudra s'emparer de lui avant qu'il n'arrive chez un membre de l'ordre… A moins que le ministère soit déjà entre nos mains d'ici là ? Yaxley ?

\- J'ai réussi à soumettre Pius Thicknesse à l'imperium mais je ne pense pas que tout sera sous notre contrôle avant samedi, répondit celui-ci.

\- Bien, nous ferons sans les avantages qu'aurait apporté la prise du Ministère, commenta Voldemort.

Il porta son regard sur la silhouette suspendue.

\- Nous avons une autre invitée aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

Tous les regards se levèrent vers le professeur.

\- Severus, tu l'auras certainement reconnue, de même que vous Miss Granger, car, j'imagine qu'en tant que sang-de-bourbe, vous n'aviez aucun problème à fréquenter sa classe ?

Hermione fixait le sol, elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre et elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

\- Je vous ai parlé sang-de-bourbe !

\- Oui, je la reconnais, répondit-elle d'une petite voix sans relever la tête.

\- Toi Drago, peut-être la connais-tu de vue, jamais tu n'aurais suivi ses cours… Sang-de-bourbe, lorsque j'ai entendu parler de vous, on m'a raconté que vous aimiez répondre aux questions. Qui est-ce ? demanda Voldemort.

Là encore, Hermione n'osait pas répondre, elle fixait ses pantoufles, se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait même pas de vraies chaussures.

\- Réponds, lui chuchota Drago en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

\- Il s'agit du professeur Charity Burbage, répondit Hermione.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ce que cet horrible petit blond prétentieux et arrogant lui ordonnait ?! Elle était énervée contre elle-même !

\- Qu'enseignait-elle ? demanda Voldemort, la sortant de ses réflexions intérieures.

\- L'étude des moldus.

Des rires et des murmures haineux s'élevèrent autour de la table et Miss Burbage reprit conscience comme par magie.

\- Oh ! Miss Granger, déplora-t-elle en la voyant.

Hermione eut envie de lui tendre la main mais Drago lui chuchota à nouveau de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire, et en se demandant encore pourquoi elle lui obéissait à chaque fois, elle s'exécuta une fois de plus.

\- Severus, aide-moi, supplia-t-elle lorsque son regard croisa celui de son ancien collègue.

Des larmes coulaient à présent des yeux d'Hermione alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter le visage de celle qui avait été une de ses professeurs, de celle qui allait mourir d'ici peu.

\- Voyez-vous, Miss Burbage, qui enseignait jusqu'à récemment à l'école de Poudlard, a publié un article dans la Gazette du sorcier. Cet article qui disait que les moldus et que les sang-de-bourbe, n'étaient pas si différents de nous.

Des cris de révolte s'élevèrent de la part des Mangemorts présents mais Voldemort les fit taire.

\- Elle disait même que le mélange de nos races était une bonne chose, qu'il fallait encourager cela, continua-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus aucun amusement dans la voix du mage noir et tout le monde, même Hermione, savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard de ce qui allait suivre mais son ancienne professeure la fixait dès qu'elle le pouvait, et Hermione comprenait pourquoi. Elle était le seul visage qui compatissait, la seule qui aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais aussi la seule qui ne pouvait pas.

Alors, Hermione se força à la regarder et mit toute la compassion qu'elle pouvait dans son visage baigné de larmes.

\- Avada Kedavra, s'écria alors Voldemort.

Hermione vit le jet de lumière éclairer la salle, puis Miss Burbage tomba sur la table, morte. Les traces des dernières larmes qu'elle avait versées étaient encore bien visibles sur ses joues pâles. La Gryffondor réussit enfin à quitter la victime des yeux. Mais pour elle, le pire fut d'entendre les rires hystériques de tous les Mangemorts. Sauf ceux de Drago et de sa mère. C'était les deux seuls à ne pas rire. Quant à Severus, son rire semblait moins franc, mais Voldemort ne s'en rendit pas compte, il caressait à présent son serpent.

\- A table Nagini, dit-il.

Il siffla un moment, et Hermione comprit qu'il était en train de s'adresser à son serpent en fourchelang. Elle vit alors avec horreur l'animal se hisser sur la table. C'était le serpent le plus énorme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu mais aussi le plus effrayant.

Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre.

\- Non sang-de-bourbe, je veux que tu regardes, dit Voldemort.

Hermione ne bougea pas.

\- Regarde ou je demande à Drago de te couper une main pour que Nagini ait un peu plus à manger, menaça-t-il.

\- Regarde, chuchota le blond.

Comme depuis le début de cette maudite soirée, Hermione écouta Drago et regarda le serpent glisser jusqu'à la pauvre femme. Le spectacle qui suivit fut tellement atroce qu'elle se demanda un instant comment elle faisait pour supporter cette vue. Mais elle remarqua que cela ne dérangeait pas qu'elle. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient également dégoûtés.

\- Silence ! s'écria Voldemort.

C'est à ce moment-là que la Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle ne sanglotait plus en silence mais que ses pleurs étaient parfaitement audibles.

\- Ramène-la dans sa cellule, ordonna le mage noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, oui, Drago n'est pas courageux mais ce n'est pas une cause perdu ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Elle n'avait pas vu à qui il s'adressait, probablement à Drago. Une main lui saisit le bras, sans douceur et la tira vers l'avant. Elle se sentait complètement déconnectée, comme si une part de son esprit était restée dans cette pièce sordide. Celui qui la tenait, la forçait toujours à avancer jusqu'à être arrivé à sa cellule puis il la lâcha.

\- Reprends-toi, Granger, dit-il.

Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie soulagé en reconnaissant la voix de Drago ? A croire qu'il était meilleur que les autres ! S'il était là, c'était bien parce qu'il était comme tous les mangemorts !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… C'était horrible… La pauvre ! Et ce serpent… Par Merlin, comment peut-on faire subir ça à un être humain ! Pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour que je regarde ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il lui faut une raison pour infliger de la souffrance à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

-Et Harry… Par Merlin…

Hermione s'effondra sur ce qui lui servait de lit et Drago se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle tourna son regard vers lui et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle s'entendit parler.

\- Ne me laisses pas, je t'en supplie, dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne me laisses pas seule, dans le noir…

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de parler à Drago Malefoy, celui qui la détestait depuis toujours, qui la méprisait elle-même le lui avait bien rendu. Mais elle se comprenait, en même temps. A Poudlard, il avait été son pire ennemi mais dans ce manoir, il était peut-être celui qui la haïssait le moins.

Cette réflexion lui fit assembler certaines pièces du Puzzle. Il lui avait jeté un Doloris mais elle n'avait pas autant souffert que lorsque Voldemort lui avait fait subir la même chose, simplement parce que Drago n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal. Il avait seulement voulu l'inciter à obéir. Et Il l'avait incitée au calme lors de la réunion pour ne pas que Voldemort la punisse ou qu'il lui demande de le faire.

En quelque sorte, Drago l'avait protégée, même si elle se doutait que c'était plutôt pour se protéger lui. Mais le résultat final était le même et elle avait besoin de ne pas se sentir seule. Son monde s'écroulait, elle allait subir et voir des choses horribles et même si elle n'aurait jamais choisi de se raccrocher à Drago Malefoy, là, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais comment convaincre Malefoy de faire plus pour elle ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui redemander, il s'installa au bout de la couche de la Gryffondor et appela son elfe afin qu'il apporte ici deux repas, en toute discrétion.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- Ferme-la, répondit-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et éclaira la cellule d'un Lumos, alors que l'elfe réapparut devant eux portant un plateau qu'il déposa au milieu du lit avant de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Sers-toi, dit-il en prenant lui-même un sandwich.

\- Merci, dit-elle à nouveau.

\- Ferme-la, répondit-il.

\- Ça te gêne tant que ça que je sois reconnaissante envers toi ?

\- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à t'empêcher de poser des questions ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Apparemment non !

\- Ce qui me gêne, ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu me dises merci…

Il s'interrompit mais le regard d'Hermione lui fit lever les yeux au ciel et il décida de poursuivre.

\- C'est plutôt le fait que je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de ta présence ici. Alors, qu'à une époque, j'en aurais profité pour te faire faire tout et n'importe quoi… ça me contrarie… finit-il par avouer.

Hermione devina qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lui réponde à ce sujet, qu'il n'aimerait pas avoir son avis. Elle n'allait donc pas le contrarier alors qu'il avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie. Ils mangèrent en silence mais dans la tête d'Hermione passait et repassait les images de la pauvre Charity Burbage.

\- Comment peux-tu supporter tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois après le repas, se souvenant qu'elle lui avait posée la question lors de la réunion.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux me poser la question ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé les six dernières années à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ? Crois-tu que ça me fasse le même effet qu'à toi ? Cette femme était une idiote et ses idées allaient à l'encontre des nôtres, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Oh non ! Je t'ai vu détourner la tête et alors, j'ai pu voir ton visage. Tu es le seul, avec ta mère, à ne pas avoir rigolé de sa mort, à ne pas avoir apprécié le « spectacle ». Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Elle s'engageait sur une pente dangereuse, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter quand elle avait un raisonnement.

\- Pourquoi ce que pense une sang-de-bourbe devrait m'intéresser ?

\- Tu pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. On t'a élevé avec ces idées et tu les as bêtement suivies. Mais récemment…probablement le jour où tu as abaissé ta baguette face à Dumbledore… oui probablement à partir de ce jour-là…tu as su que tu avais fait fausse route. Peut-être même avant. Mais tu te sentais bloqué, tu ne voyais pas comment faire marche arrière et tu ne sais toujours pas… Alors, tu subis… C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir là… Tu…

\- Tu crois toujours mieux savoir que tout le monde, hein ? Tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de donner ton avis sur tout !

\- Je ne…

\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de moi et tu sais encore moins ce que je pense de toi alors ne t'avise jamais plus de…

Hermione se leva et le regarda.

\- Ce que tu penses de moi ? Tu penses que je suis une sang-de-bourbe, tu me détestes pour ça mais tu n'arrives plus à souhaiter ma mort, parce que tu t'es rendu compte que ce n'était pas juste…

\- Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais rien ! hurla-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée, ne sachant plus s'arrêter, alors Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la fit taire d'un Doloris, un peu plus dosé que le premier. Il la regarda se tortiller au sol un moment avant d'arrêter. Elle redressa la tête et le regarda avec colère.

\- La vérité blesse Malefoy, pas vrai ?

\- Pas autant que je te blesserais si tu continues à me provoquer, répondit-il avant de sortir et de refermer derrière lui.

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de ramener la couverture sur elle. Elle se força à rester digne. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer… Mais c'était peine perdue. Les images de la mort de son ancienne enseignante lui revenaient en tête. Le sortilège qu'elle venait de subir lui donnait l'impression que ses nerfs étaient en feu. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas mis toute l'intensité qu'il aurait pu mettre, donc ce qu'elle subirait lorsqu'ils l'interrogeraient ce serait bien pire.

Elle était terrorisée, elle allait mourir ici et ses amis ne le saurait que bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que la Hermione qui était avec eux n'était pas la vraie… Par Merlin, ne pourrait-elle pas mourir maintenant ? Au moins, elle ne vivrait pas tout ça, et alors, elle ne serait plus là pour apprendre la mort de ses amis…

Drago était de l'autre côté de la porte, il entendait la Gryffondor pleurer de désespoir et de douleur. Il se dit que si maintenant, elle était déjà désespérée, qu'est-ce que ça serait après l'interrogatoire que son père allait mener le lendemain ?

Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang-froid de la sorte mais l'entendre parler avec autant d'assurance sur son cas l'avait rendu hors de lui ! Comment cette fille insupportable arrivait-elle à le cerner aussi facilement quand lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Car oui, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait poursuivi son analyse, il avait été frappé par la justesse et la vérité de presque tout ce qu'elle disait. Il avait seulement voulu qu'elle arrête mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme la stupide Gryffondor qu'elle était !

Drago finit par s'écarter de la porte et par remonter. Il se rendit en cuisine et ordonna à son elfe de le suivre. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre avec lui, puis il fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit une fiole de potion.

\- Tiens, apporte ça à la prisonnière, dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

\- Bien maître Drago, Kerry doit-il dire à la Miss ce qu'est la potion ? Demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Oui, dis-lui qu'il s'agit d'une potion de sommeil sans-rêve et que si elle refuse de la prendre… En fait, c'est son problème, propose-lui la potion, si elle la refuse, n'insiste pas.

\- Bien maître, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

Drago alla dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain où dans lequel il se glissa une fois l'immense baignoire remplie. Une fois confortablement installé, il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. C'était une discipline qu'il s'imposait quand il avait trop de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête. En plus d'être bénéfique pour lui, ça l'aidait au cas où quelqu'un essayait de forcer son esprit. La personne ne verrait alors que ce que Drago voulait bien partager. Sa tante avait au moins eu la bonne idée de lui enseigner l'occlumancie, et Rogue lui avait appris la legilimancie ! Il excellait en occlumancie et il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour la legilimancie, même s'il n'était pas aussi doué que Rogue. Il manquait de pratique pour parvenir à pénétrer des esprits entraînés.

\- Drago ?

Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Hermione, devant lui, avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, un sourire qui ne lui allait pas vraiment, un sourire vicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Puis il fit le lien, ce n'était pas Granger. Non, Granger était enfermée dans sa cellule, il s'agissait de Pansy. Elle avait dû réussir à s'éclipser et comme toujours, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait passer ce temps, N'ayant cure de savoir si cette envie était partagée ou non.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être au Terrier en train de jouer les sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai un moment. Il y a quelques problèmes, le Trio semblent avoir un plan ou du moins, ils doivent partir ensemble. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils ont prévu, et vu les deux idiots qu'ils sont, ils comptent beaucoup sur elle… Dès que Potter arrivera, je suppose qu'ils voudront mettre le plan au point… Pour le moment je suis tranquille, l'organisation d'un stupide mariage les occupe.

\- Et, comment comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je viens de m'entretenir avec ton père, il la questionnera demain et me fera parvenir les informations.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient la torturer un peu plus, vu l'urgence d'obtenir ces informations… Drago se demanda un instant comment Weasmoche faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas à faire à la vraie Hermione ? Les différences lui sautaient aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas cet éclat de douceur dans les yeux de la fausse Hermione, ni cet éclat de bienveillance puis, sa démarche, sa façon de s'exprimer… Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la vraie Hermione… Drago trouvait qu'il était affligeant de se faire avoir par une copie aussi grossière !


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily : Merci, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Allez sang-de-bourbe, lève-toi !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Grâce à la potion, elle avait dormi sans faire de cauchemars teintés de vert ou de serpents qui avalaient des corps entiers. Elle avait hésité longuement avant de la prendre puis elle s'était souvenu qu'ils ne l'empoisonneraient pas. Donc elle n'avait rien à craindre. Puis, selon l'elfe, elle venait de Drago et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle se méfiait moins de lui que des autres.

Mais là, c'était le père du blond qui se trouvait à l'entrée de sa cellule. Les images de la veille lui revirent en tête, avec une nouvelle question… Le jour où ils la tueraient, finirait-elle avalée par le serpent ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait peur ? Après tout, elle ne serait plus là pour le voir !

\- Alors Miss Granger, vous vous décidez à vous lever où je dois vous y aider ? demanda Lucius en la menaçant de sa baguette.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci quand même, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre. Tous les rideaux étaient fermés, et elle se demanda un instant si la priver de lumière faisait partie d'un plan pour la briser plus facilement.

\- Selon nos informations, vous aviez prévu de partir, uniquement accompagnée de Weasley et de Potter. Que comptiez-vous faire tous les trois ? demanda Lucius.

\- Simplement se cacher, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi seulement vous trois ? demanda-t-il.

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Un mouvement dans le coin de la salle attira son regard. Drago était assis et la regardait.

\- Parce que nous sommes très proches.

\- Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que le plan d'Harry Potter est juste de se cacher, en faisant quoi ? En attendant simplement que les choses se passent ?

\- J'ai pourtant essayé de faire comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas un plan… J'ai essayé de le convaincre de tous vous tuer mais il m'a répondu que s'il acceptait, il n'aurait plus de temps pour sa sieste quotidienne… Ah, Harry et sa sieste, c'est quelque chose !

Lucius eut un rictus puis leva sa baguette.

\- Vous m'auriez terriblement déçu si vous m'aviez dit la vérité sans même un petit encouragement, dit-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle regardait Lucius sans ciller.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié le soin de vous interroger ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que vous n'avez aucun remord à l'idée de torturer des adolescents de l'âge de votre fils ?

\- Aucun Mangemort n'éprouve de remord. Non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, il me trouve très inventif quand il s'agit de soutirer des informations.

\- Tant mieux, la monotonie, très peu pour moi, répondit Hermione.

Sa voix tremblait, elle savait que Lucius pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix, mais quelle différence cela faisait-il ? Jamais elle ne donnerait cette information. Il y avait des choses qu'elle était prête à dire, mais jamais rien ne franchirait sa bouche au sujet des horcruxes, c'était trop crucial. Voldemort devait rester dans l'ignorance de leurs connaissances à ce sujet.

\- Endoloris, dit-il.

Cela faisait tellement plus de mal que les deux dernières fois où elle l'avait enduré et cela dura bien plus longtemps, tellement plus longtemps, qu'elle se demanda si cela s'arrêterait un jour. Puis la douleur cessa. Elle était allongée sur le sol, haletante, tremblante. Elle essaya de se redresser mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sa tentative lui valut simplement un gémissement de douleur.

\- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- La douleur passe.

\- Si vous vous entêtez, ce ne sera pas seulement de la douleur, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé aux parents du pauvre Londubat ?

\- Vous vous arrêterez avant, je ne vous serai pas d'une grande utilité en tant qu'appât si je n'ai pas toute ma tête…

\- Heureusement, nous avons encore une bonne marge avant d'en arriver là, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Quelle chance…

\- Alors Miss Granger, allez-vous me dire ce que vous prévoyiez tous les trois ?

\- Non…

\- Tellement têtue !

Son regard tomba sur celui de Drago, il avait un visage neutre mais elle voyait un peu de souffrance dans ses prunelles grises. Elle se doutait que c'était juste dû au fait qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici à l'écouter hurler, cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Elle vit Lucius lever sa baguette et elle attendit la douleur du Doloris, qui commençait à devenir familière. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui arriva… Elle sentit le bout de ses doigts de mains, de pieds, ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez, la brûler. Elle vit avec horreur ses ongles se mettre à saigner. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, pas autant que le Doloris mais c'était effrayant. Elle sentait ses joues s'humidifier et, en tournant son regard sur le côté, elle vit un grand miroir dans lequel elle put apercevoir son reflet. Ses yeux et ses oreilles saignaient au même titre que ses ongles.

\- Arrêtez, arrêtez, supplia-t-elle.

\- Allez-vous me dire où comptiez-vous aller ?

\- Non !

\- Alors j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir arrêter.

Hermione posa ses yeux ensanglantés sur celui qui la torturait. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Lucius Malefoy ne serait plus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui fit que le sourire qu'il portait s'agrandit un peu plus. Hermione prit sur elle, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Malgré tout ça, elle devait réussir à garder les idées claires.

La douleur était acceptable, juste un peu gênante mais bien en dessous du Doloris qu'elle venait de subir. Le plus dur était de voir son sang couler mais ça, elle pouvait le supporter en silence. Surtout qu'il ne la laisserait pas se vider, elle devait rester en vie. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se calme, Lucius ne continuerait pas longtemps s'il pensait que ça ne lui faisait rien.

Alors elle se força à s'asseoir, ses mains reposant sur le sol, les jambes tendues et écartées devant elle afin de pouvoir pencher son visage vers l'avant pour que le sang tombe par terre plutôt que sur elle. Et elle attendit, elle attendit qu'il se lasse enfin.

\- Et bien sang-de-bourbe ! Vous allez être une cliente difficile, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione rouvrit alors les yeux et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de sang par terre, ni sur ses ongles, plus aucune trace non plus sur son visage.

\- Il s'agissait d'une illusion, lui expliqua Lucius en voyant sa surprise.

Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait sans rien dire. Elle se sentait déjà épuisée et même si elle parvenait à tenir, quand allait-il se lasser et la forcer à avaler du veritaserum ?

\- Bon, essayons autre chose, dit Lucius qui ramena Hermione au moment présent.

Plus de deux heures s'était écoulées. Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de Doloris elle avait supporté aujourd'hui, ni combien de fois Malefoy lui avait posé la fameuse question. Lorsqu'il se décida à arrêter, Hermione était épuisée autant mentalement que physiquement.

\- Ramène-la dans sa cellule, dit simplement Lucius à son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

Drago s'approcha de la Gryffondor qui était toujours allongée sur le sol et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de marcher ? demanda-t-il avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire non, mais même ça, elle n'arrivait plus à le faire. Il comprit cependant la réponse qu'elle avait voulu donner. Plutôt que de se servir du sortilège de lévitation, il la souleva dans ses bras. Hermione le regarda, un peu surprise, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas très habile avec le sortilège de lévitation, je risque de te taper contre les murs et je pense que tu en as assez vu pour aujourd'hui, dit-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

Il se rendit sans encombre jusqu'au sous-sol, où il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la cellule de la jeune fille. Il la déposa ensuite doucement sur sa couche puis se redressa mais au lieu de partir, il s'installa comme la veille, au bout du lit et éclaira la pièce. Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches puis ouvrit une fiole.

\- Je vais te faire boire ça, c'est pour te permettre d'aller mieux, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne chercha même pas à refuser et but la potion. Hermione sentit tout son être se détendre, elle poussa même un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de se remettre au bout du lit.

\- Ce que tu caches vaut-il ce que tu as subi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il ne cessait de la fixer.

\- Ce que je cache vaut ma vie, répondit-elle.

\- Rien n'est plus fort que l'instinct qui permet de sauver sa propre vie, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Pour toi peut-être, tu es égoïste et tu as peur de la mort. Les deux font mauvais ménage le plus souvent…

\- Parce que toi tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? railla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que je ne suis pas égoïste. Quand mon silence peut permettre de sauver des centaines de vies, je ne peux pas parler pour m'épargner… Ce serait égoïste et lâche…

\- Tu restes une idiote de Gryffondor jusqu'au bout alors ?

\- Non, je suis persuadé qu'un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle aurait pu en faire de même… Probablement certains Serpentard mais je n'ai pas de nom en tête, s'amusa-t-elle doucement.

Drago esquissa ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

\- Tu serais prête à mourir pour Potter ?

\- Oui, déjà parce qu'il est mon ami mais aussi parce qu'il sauvera le monde sorcier.

\- Tu as l'air d'en être tellement certaine !

\- Si je perds l'espoir, que me reste-t-il ?

\- Pas grand-chose, approuva-t-il.

Il lui fit apporter le repas puis l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain de la veille, lui laissant cette fois quasiment une heure, dont elle en profita pour rester dans un bain chaud. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa cellule, et se coucha pendant qu'il refermait derrière elle, avant qu'il ne quitte les cachots.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse à Lily : Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est vrai que je n'assure pas trop ces temps-ci ;) j'envoi le chapitre 7 illico ;)**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé envers vous tous pour mon manque de régularité et je vous promet que ça ne va durer. Je m'excuse aussi car il doit y avoir certaines reviews où je n'ai pas répondu mais ça doit faire une semaine que ça bug et vous verrez qu'elle n'apparaisse pas pour le moment, je les reçois seulement par mèl sans possibilité de réponse. J'y répondrais dès que ce sera rentré dans l'ordre.**

 **Encore désolé, bizzz à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'elle avait passé à dormir. Une heure ? Dix heures ? En tous les cas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa cellule. Seulement, il faisait noir et elle ne voyait pas qui était avec elle.

\- Miss Granger, je vais éclairer mais je vous prie de ne pas crier, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que je me trouve ici.

Hermione reconnaissait cette voix, elle avait passé ses six dernières années à l'écouter donner ses cours mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, encore moins lui parler… Sa présence ne lui apporterait certainement rien de bon. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ?

\- Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Taisez-vous, parlez moins fort !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Il éclaira la cellule et elle put le regarder.

\- Buvez-ça, dit-il en lui tendant un flacon.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais volontairement boire quelque chose que vous me tendez ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'ironie.

\- Miss Granger, l'information pour laquelle ils vous ont torturée aujourd'hui est très importante et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne sorte pas de votre bouche, pour notre bien à tous. Cette information leur est tellement nécessaire, qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas perdre de temps à vous briser. Ils utiliseront le veritaserum dès demain, pour pouvoir informer Miss Parkinson avant que Potter ne rejoigne le Terrier.

\- Je pensais que votre plan était de le tuer avant qu'il n'atteigne la maison des membres de l'ordre ?

\- Ils envisagent toutes les possibilités, au cas où Potter survivrait, répondit-il.

\- Et en quoi cette potion va m'aider ?

\- C'est un antidote au veritaserum.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'aideriez, pas après ce que vous avez fait au Professeur Dumbledore…

\- Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Miss Granger, c'est une notion qui vous est souvent étrangère à vous autres, les Gryffondors… Il y a des choses que vous ignorez et que vous n'apprendrez pas ce soir. Vos choix sont limités. Vous buvez cette potion et vous gardez le secret des horcruxes ou vous ne la prenez pas. Dans ce cas, vous prenez la responsabilité de ce qui arrivera par la suite.

Hermione prit le flacon et l'avala, tandis que Severus hochait la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne lui faisait pas pleinement confiance. Comment le pourrait-elle après la tour d'astronomie ? Pourtant, elle prit la potion, en priant Merlin pour qu'il s'agisse bien d'un antidote au veritaserum ou d'un poison qui la tuerait avant qu'elle ne révèle quoi que ce soit.

\- Bien, maintenant, je vais tout de même vous expliquer comment agir pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Vos réponses doivent être spontanées, fluides et chaque fois que vous répondez, prenez un air désespéré, perdu, comme une personne qui vient de lâcher des informations qu'elle voulait garder.

\- Comment suis-je censée faire pour mentir en étant naturelle ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

\- En effet, les Gryffondors ne sont pas habitués à mentir naturellement…

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous vicieux ! Il faut que je trouve quoi dire et il faut que ce soit assez convaincant, j'ai été torturée toute la journée pour cette information, dit-elle.

Rogue sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à inventer que vous aviez prévu de vous cacher simplement au Square Grimmaurd, dans l'attente d'un plan, et que vous ne l'avez pas encore mis au point, suggéra Rogue.

\- Oui, mais le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas une information cruciale…

\- Pas cruciale ! En disant ça, ils vont penser que vous leur donnez le lieu ou Harry Potter a l'intention de se cacher !

\- Mais s'il va vraiment se cacher là-bas…

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y aille pas. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

\- Et je dois avouer que je ne trouve pas mieux non plus, admit-elle.

\- Maintenant, je dois vous apprendre l'occlumancie, annonça-t-il.

Hermione se souvint des séances d'occlumancie qu'Harry avait pris auprès du maître de potion. Elles s'étaient révélées être des échecs successifs. A la limite des séances de torture mentale tant le professeur prenait plaisir à rabaisser un peu plus son meilleur ami à chaque nouvel échec.

\- Vous avez l'air perplexe Miss Granger, fit remarquer Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas eu de très bon retour de vos leçons d'occlumancie.

\- Ça, c'est parce que vous ne parlez pas aux bonnes personnes. Monsieur Potter est un cas désespéré…

\- Harry est très doué et ce, dans plein de domaines. Si vous l'aviez encouragé au lieu de le rabaisser…

\- Monsieur Potter n'a aucune force mentale. Il a sans doute des qualités… J'avoue ne pas m'être intéressé à son cas mais en tout cas, je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'enseigner à d'autres… Il est important que vous réussissiez à fermer votre esprit, au moins pour les informations cruciales que vous détenez. Car il n'est pas exclu qu'un jour, le Seigneur des ténèbres se décide à utiliser la legilimancie sur vous… Sentez-vous heureuse que Lucius n'ait jamais appris ces deux disciplines et que Drago n'ait pas encore essayé de s'en servir. Parce que lui, il sait.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? persifla-t-elle.

Après tout, Drago se montrait excellent dans ce qui l'intéressait et il devait particulièrement aimer protéger ses secrets et ravir ceux des autres ! Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était talentueux dans pas mal de domaines, même si l'avouer lui donnait la migraine.

\- Donc, il faut que vous vidiez votre esprit.

Il lui expliqua comment faire et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Etre désarmée face à lui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle sut que c'était un échec lorsqu'elle vit défiler devant ses yeux une scène du passé qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. C'était le jour où Minerva McGonagall était venue en personne, comme il était de mise à Poudlard lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un né-moldu, pour lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle revoyait le visage d'abord surpris de ses parents, avant qu'ils ne s'emplissent de fierté. Elle ressentait de nouveau ce bonheur mais aussi la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de se dépasser pour être à la hauteur. Rogue sembla s'attarder sur tous les doutes qu'elle avait ressentis avant de cesser de violer son esprit.

\- Cela explique pas mal de choses, dit-il en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Votre besoin de toujours donner toutes les réponses… Cette manie qui m'a toujours agacé était davantage une réponse à vous doutes, un besoin de vous prouver que vous pouviez réussir autant que les autres, et pas une façon de vous mettre en avant, comme je l'ai toujours cru !

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour vous de savoir cela ?

\- Vous me paraissez moins agaçante.

\- C'est un plaisir, voilà qui rendra ma mort plus douce…

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi cynique Miss Granger, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis enfermée ici et les meilleures visites que je reçois sont les vôtres et celles de la fouine. Alors le sarcasme me vient plus facilement dans ce genre de situation désespérée et désespérante !

\- Ça peut se comprendre… Bon, reprenons, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez échoué, c'était notre premier essai.

Et il recommença. Hermione revoyait des moments qu'elle avait partagés avec ses deux meilleurs amis, des moments drôles, des moments tristes. Rogue recommençait, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive aux tortures qu'elle avait subies plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'arrêta un instant sur une chose étrange qu'elle avait ressentie une fraction de seconde mais qu'elle avait vite refoulée et oubliée. Mais là, elle était obligée de s'en souvenir, puisqu'il faisait remonter ça.

Lorsque Drago l'avait prise dans ses bras, après des heures et des heures de torture, ce contact doux et gentil avait été un réel bonheur. Comme un rayon de soleil après un orage particulièrement violent. Drago Malefoy avait été son rayon de soleil de la journée et elle avait regretté qu'ils arrivent si vite à sa cellule, elle aurait aimé que ce contact dure plus longtemps.

Hermione fut en colère que Rogue puisse accéder à ce souvenir-là, il allait en tirer des conclusions erronées. Elle s'efforça de le chasser de sa tête et apparemment, elle venait de réussir car elle ne sentait plus la présence hostile dans son esprit.

\- Bravo Miss Granger, je vois que certains souvenirs vous forcent à réagir mieux que d'autres ! railla-t-il.

\- N'allez pas croire que…

\- Que quoi ? Que vous êtes attirée par Drago Malefoy ?

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous vous accrochez seulement à lui par désespoir.

L'ironie qui sortait de sa bouche lui donnait envie de lui taper la tête contre les murs de sa cellule.

\- C'est la vérité, insista-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi être autant sur la défensive ?

\- Je… Oh et puis, pensez ce que vous voulez !

\- Bon, continuons Miss Granger.

Et il continua mais maintenant qu'Hermione avait réussi à le chasser de sa tête une fois, elle n'avait plus aucun mal à le refaire.

\- Bien, je pense que ça ira, si on compte sur le fait que vous défendez encore mieux les souvenirs qui doivent rester en vous. Je dois avouer que je suis étonné, je ne pensais pas que vous possédiez une aussi grande force d'esprit.

\- Au plaisir Professeur, dit Hermione avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable en se rallongeant.

\- Je reviendrai demain, il est important que vous preniez quotidiennement l'antidote.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Rogue se désillusionner avant de sortir de la cellule. Elle était partagée entre le dégoût que lui inspirait l'homme pour ce qu'il avait fait et la curiosité que lui inspirait tant de mystère. Il lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas tout. Sans le soulagement de savoir à peu près protéger son esprit. Sans oublier celui de peut-être pouvoir résister au veritaserum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse à Lily : Contente que tu aimes l'ironie que j'essaie d'insérer et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, ce fut encore le père Malefoy qui vint la chercher dans sa cellule. Il l'emmena sans ménagement jusqu'à la même salle que la veille et encore une fois, Drago était dans un coin. Il regardait les nouveaux arrivants, un air neutre sur le visage, cachant à la perfection tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir, comme à son habitude.

Lucius ne chercha pas à discuter. Il tendit un verre à Hermione et lui demanda de boire. Il ne tenta pas de dissimuler son intention de lui faire prendre le sérum de vérité, mais il se douterait de quelque chose si elle l'avalait sans rechigner. Elle était intelligente et il le savait, comme il savait pertinemment que la sorcière se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas simplement de l'eau. Alors, elle joua le jeu et refusa de boire.

Avec le sourire de celui qui n'était pas étonné, il leva sa baguette et prononça une formule qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur puis les rouvrit au bout d'un moment, ne ressentant rien.

\- C'est un sortilège de dessèchement et ce n'est pas une illusion. Pour l'instant, vous vous sentez bien… Là, c'est comme si vous n'aviez pas bu depuis environ trois heures, rien d'insupportable en soit, s'amusa-t-il en s'asseyant.

Hermione ne ressentait toujours rien.

\- D'ici quelques minutes, vous vous sentirez comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus bu depuis une journée, puis, après plusieurs minutes, ce sera deux jours, et ainsi de suite… Sachez que vous pouvez réellement mourir de déshydratation, expliqua-t-il.

Elle commençait à ressentir la sécheresse dans sa gorge mais elle avait déjà ressenti pire.

\- Vous ne me laisserez pas mourir, contra-t-elle.

\- Non, en effet, mais nous n'arriverons pas jusque-là. Dans quelques instants, vous vous jetterez sur ce verre comme la misère sur le monde. Vous me supplierez de vous en donner plus.

Le fait qu'il ait parlé du verre attira toute l'attention de la sorcière sur l'objet qui lui faisait désormais envie. Mais elle résistait… Elle résistait, sans toutefois pouvoir détacher son regard du verre.

\- Vous pouvez résister aux tortures, au-delà des limites de beaucoup, je dois vous laisser cette petite victoire. Vous êtes une sang-de-bourbe très endurante, mais vous ne saurez pas résister à ça. Surtout quand la solution est là, devant vos yeux, attendant seulement que vos lèvres se posent dessus. Vous verrez très vite qu'il est plus facile de supporter la douleur et la torture que de ne pas satisfaire ses besoins vitaux… J'aurais recours plus souvent à ce genre de méthodes beaucoup plus efficaces si la torture n'était pas aussi distrayante, continua-t-il.

Hermione était dégoûtée par le plaisir évident qu'il prenait avec ses petits jeux. Comment un homme pouvait être, à ce point, sans pitié avec ses semblables. Puis la réponse vint à Hermione. Il ne la considérait pas comme une semblable mais comme une inférieure. Lucius Malefoy n'avait de respect que pour lui-même et quelques sang-pur qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

\- Allons Miss Granger, buvez, vous savez déjà que vous allez le faire.

Hermione ne résista pas plus, elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était un désert. C'était assez pour convaincre Lucius. Au fur et à mesure que le liquide coulait délicieusement dans sa gorge, elle ressentit le besoin impérieux de répondre à toutes les questions qui lui seraient posées. Mais ce désir passa presque instantanément. Rogue ne lui avait pas menti.

Elle regarda Lucius. Ce dernier attendait manifestement qu'elle le supplie pour plus d'eau mais elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir, même si son corps la suppliait intérieurement.

\- Votre fierté sera certainement ce qui vous tuera, fit-il remarquer.

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder.

\- Vous appelez-vous Hermione Granger ?

\- Hermione Jean Granger, rectifia-t-elle automatiquement, comme elle devait le faire.

\- Que pensez-vous de moi ?

\- Que vous êtes un odieux connard, trop imbu de lui-même, trop fier d'être, selon vous, bien né. Je pense aussi que le plaisir que vous prenez dans la torture d'autrui résulte probablement d'une impuissance sexuelle, répondit-elle rapidement.

Elle fut prise d'un rougissement, ce qui ajoutait de l'effet. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir être honnête et même d'en rajouter, tout cela ne pouvait que le convaincre de l'efficacité du sérum. Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de Drago avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Lucius paraissait avoir des envies de meurtre mais il se reprit pour mener à bien son interrogatoire.

\- Bien, commençons. Où se cache Harry Potter en ce moment ?

Question facile, elle pouvait le révéler car il était intouchable là-bas et elle savait pertinemment qu'ils savaient déjà où le trouver.

\- Chez son oncle et sa tante, à Privet Drive.

\- Comment et quand compte-t-il en partir ?

Plus compliqué, mais elle savait déjà quelle réponse donner.

\- Je l'ignore, quel que soit le plan établi et la date choisie, je n'ai pas été mise dans la confidence.

\- Quel était votre plan à tous les trois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Une fois Harry parti de Privet Drive, nous avions l'intention de nous cacher tous les trois au Square Grimmaurd, afin de réfléchir à la marche à suivre.

Dans un geste théâtral parfaitement exécuté, Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche, faisant apparaître un rictus sur le visage de Lucius.

\- Rien de plus précis ?

\- Non.

\- C'est décevant, vous avez vraiment résisté à toutes les tortures de la veille, rien que pour ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous révéler l'endroit où vous le trouverez.

\- Bien, une dernière chose. Où sont vos parents ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais elle s'efforça de répondre rapidement.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je leur ai effacé la mémoire en leur faisant croire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfant et qu'ils rêvaient de voyager. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils partent immédiatement et j'ai trouvé plus sage d'ignorer moi-même l'endroit où ils allaient.

Oui, la réponse était satisfaisante et elle ne les mettait pas en danger. Elle s'autorisa même un sourire provocateur envers Lucius.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir où ils se trouvent ? demanda-t-elle tout de même inquiète.

\- Je me dis que les trouver nous permettrait d'obtenir plus facilement votre collaboration. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire détestable.

\- Je pense que je suis heureuse d'avoir pris ces précautions, dit-elle.

\- Pensez-vous que nous ne pourrions pas les retrouver ? Eux, de pauvres moldus sans défense ! railla-t-il.

\- Je pense simplement que vous n'accorderez jamais assez d'importance à mes parents pour perdre du temps à les chercher.

\- Parfait, notre conversation se termine ici. Drago, reconduis la sang-de-bourbe dans sa cellule, ordonna Lucius en tournant pour la première fois son regard vers son fils.

Drago acquiesça puis s'empara du bras d'Hermione, le serrant un peu trop à son goût et sans la douceur qu'il montrait parfois. Mais elle ne se posa pas de question sur les agissements du blond. Elle s'en posait trop sur ses parents. Lucius allait-il vraiment se mettre à leur recherche ?

Il l'enferma dans sa cellule mais ne s'attarda pas. Sans un mot, il remonta et contrairement à ses habitudes, il rejoignit son père au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en attendant que quelqu'un ne lui demande quelque chose. Il voulait entendre ce que ce dernier allait rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Alors, le sérum a-t-il marché ? demanda Voldemort.

\- Au vu de ses réactions et de la manière irrépressible à laquelle elle a répondu à tout, je dirais que oui. Mais au vu de ses réponses, je ne sais pas…

\- Qu'a-t-elle révélé ?

\- Qu'elle comptait simplement se rendre dans l'ancienne demeure des Black avec Potter et Weasley, en attendant de trouver un plan. Ce qui contredit ce que nous a rapporté Miss Parkinson selon quoi, leur plan serait déjà établi.

\- Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait, du fond de sa cellule, trouver un moyen de déjouer le véritasérum. Donc, je pense que Miss Parkinson a été découverte et que les Weasley se jouent d'elle. J'aurais dû t'écouter lorsque tu m'as dit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se faire passer pour la sang-de-bourbe auprès des deux personnes qui la connaissaient le mieux la sang-de-bourbe en question, dit Voldemort d'une voix calme en tournant son affreux regard vers Drago.

Le blond n'ajouta rien.

\- Que devons-nous faire Maître ? Demanda Lucius.

\- Lorsque Miss Parkinson arrivera, tu te débarrasseras d'elle, Lucius.

\- Bien maître.

\- Dans quelques jours aura lieu le transfert d'Harry Potter, si tout se passe comme nous l'avons prévu, tout ça n'aura plus aucune importance et je vous laisserai alors tuer la sang-de-bourbe.

Le cœur de Drago se serra, le forçant à accepter ce qu'il refusait de voir depuis l'arrivée de la captive. Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment mais Hermione ne représentait plus l'ennemie qu'elle avait toujours été. Il s'était, en quelque sorte, attaché à elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt mais encore pire, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle sorte d'ici… En fait, il voulait qu'elle reste ici, captive. Car il savait que c'était seulement dans ces conditions qu'elle pouvait apprécier sa compagnie, ses attentions et le considérer autrement que comme le monstre qu'il était. Et il se sentait encore plus mal de ressentir ce besoin de la garder dans sa cellule. Montrant une fois de plus son égoïsme sans limite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Quatre jours étaient passés. Tous les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même étaient partis. Drago ne les attendait pas avant tard dans la soirée, et sa mère s'était excusée pour partir faire une course quelconque. Lui, il était chargé de surveiller les prisonniers. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien faire du fond de leur cellule ? Et puis, le pauvre Ollivander en avait déjà tellement bavé, qu'il n'irait pas bien loin sans aide.

Une idée lui vint. C'était une mauvaise idée, il le savait, mais ces temps-ci, ne prenait-il pas que de mauvaises décisions ? Celle-là avait au moins l'avantage de lui plaire à l'inverse de ses autres choix. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant la cellule d'Hermione. Ses pas l'y avaient conduit, lui prouvant que son idée était déjà devenue une décision. Il ouvrit la cellule et l'éclaira.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il à la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi faire, ton père s'ennuie ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Encore aujourd'hui, il l'avait torturée, pour obtenir toutes sortes d'informations sur les membres de l'ordre, et Hermione n'avait lâché que des banalités sans importance.

\- Viens avec moi, insista-t-il.

La jeune fille se leva, sachant très bien que, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle suivit le blond. Comme à son habitude, il s'arrêta devant la salle de bain et lui laissa un quart d'heure pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et encore une fois, à la sortie de la Gryffondor, il la sécha puis ils se remirent en marche. Mais elle commença à s'interroger lorsque, au lieu de se diriger vers la salle où elle se faisait toujours torturer, il se dirigea vers les portes menant à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Hermione sentit un courant d'air caresser son visage. Elle regarda Drago n'arrivant pas à masquer un sourire ravi auquel il s'efforça de ne pas répondre.

\- Nous sommes seuls pour un moment, je me suis dit que prendre l'air ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Elle s'avança alors et franchit les portes. Elle s'arrêta au bas des marches, et inspira de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux. Le soleil qui se couchait, le sourire d'Hermione avec ses yeux fermés firent une drôle de sensation à Drago. Il la trouva très belle en cet instant, très touchante. Elle marcha un peu puis alla sur l'herbe, regardant les plantes alentour avant de se tourner vers Drago.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle haussa les épaules, se rendant compte que la raison n'était pas vraiment importante. Elle s'installa près d'un petit étang où quelques cygnes voguaient. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas fait dans la demi-mesure pour leur jardin, pensa-t-elle en souriant devant la beauté du paysage. Drago vit qu'elle frissonnait un peu, alors il fit apparaître une cape qu'il lui envoya et elle se serra dedans, il rangea ensuite sa baguette dans la poche. Au bout d'un moment, il alla s'installer près d'elle, regardant lui aussi le petit étang. Alors qu'Hermione regardait le tout d'un air émerveillé, lui avait l'air blasé du garçon qui était habitué à la beauté des lieux. Les seuls moments où son visage semblait s'animer, c'était lorsqu'il apercevait le sourire de la Gryffondor.

\- Où sont-ils tous ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

\- Ils vont essayer d'avoir Harry, devina-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais il put voir les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissée sortir. S'ils arrivent à avoir Harry, je ne serais plus d'aucune utilité, ils vont me tuer.

\- Mais rien ne dit que Potter ne va pas encore leur échapper, après tout, il semble avoir un don pour ça, dit Drago en prenant inconsciemment la main d'Hermione.

\- Tu souhaites qu'il s'en sorte ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne et se mit face à lui.

\- Alors fais-moi sortir d'ici ! dit-elle la voix suppliante.

\- Si je fais ça, il me tuera.

Et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau seul parmi eux. La présence d'Hermione l'apaisait.

\- Alors pars avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Pour aller où ? Il retrouve toujours les serviteurs qui le fuient.

\- Ne montreras-tu jamais une once de courage ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

\- Non, la réponse est trop évidente…

\- Je ferai tout pour qu'il te garde en vie mais je ne donnerai pas ma vie pour la tienne. Tu n'obtiendras pas plus de moi.

Elle pensa que ce n'était déjà pas mal, même si ça ne lui garantissait rien. Mais une idée lui vint, une idée assez osée. Dans sa situation, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si je venais à mourir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, un peu surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas plus et qu'elle lui pose ce genre de question.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'apprécies… En tout cas, tu ne me détestes plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça me ferait, tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Il tenait toujours sa main, conscient maintenant de son geste mais ça lui était égal. Ce qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de la Gryffondor était incompréhensible et il était décidé à ne plus chercher une logique. Il la vit s'approcher de lui mais ne chercha pas à reculer, il pensait savoir ce qu'elle préparait, la lionne n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement.

\- M'accorderais-tu une faveur, quelque chose que je voudrais faire au cas où se serait ma dernière soirée ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, il ferma les yeux tellement le moment était délicieux. Une voix dans sa tête lui faisait remarquer qu'il aurait dû se sentir écœuré de la proximité d'Hermione, elle était une sang-de-bourbe ! Mais non, à croire qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait, ses origines ne signifiaient plus rien. Il ne perdait cependant pas de vue que tout ça n'était qu'une manière pour elle de retrouver sa liberté mais autant en profiter.

\- Quelle faveur ? demanda-t-il surpris par le timbre troublé de sa voix.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

Il lâcha sa main et la posa sur son visage tout en posant son autre main sur la taille de la Gryffondor. Il la renversa au sol et fit peser son corps sur le sien. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il pouvait sentir le cœur de la lionne battre à tout rompre, à l'unisson du sien.

Il embrassa ses joues, son front, tout son visage avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et avec un sourire en coin, il se recula quelque peu.

\- Je pense que tu regretterais d'aller plus loin, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Si c'est ce que je veux…

\- Non, tu veux que je t'embrasse pour passer tes bras autour de moi et essayer de t'emparer de ma baguette…

\- Non !

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Granger. Sache que ma baguette est enchantée pour brûler la main de quiconque d'autre que moi, tu ne le supporterais pas, finit-il par lâcher.

Alors qu'il allait s'écarter, elle renversa la situation et se retrouva sur lui. Elle le croyait sur parole mais elle avait envie de lui faire perdre son sourire satisfait. Lui montrer que s'il avait deviné ses intentions, elle pouvait encore le surprendre. Alors elle l'embrassa sauvagement, lui mordant la lèvre au passage. Il gémit et elle sut que ce n'était pas de plaisir… Tant mieux, elle se sentait déjà faible d'avoir aimé ses caresses alors qu'elles faisaient partie d'un plan qu'elle avait elle-même élaboré. Elle était vexée qu'il ait vu clair en elle, vexée qu'il ait profité de la situation et vexée de le désirer.

Lui, il était pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions. D'abord, c'était le plaisir à l'état pur, l'état le plus pur qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Ça ajoutait un peu plus à son incompréhension de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il était aussi conscient de la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait sciemment en lui mordant la lèvre, ce n'était pas fait pour lui faire du bien mais du mal.

Alors il la bascula de façon à se retrouver sur elle et il prit les commandes, la forçant à lâcher sa lèvre, il fondit sur le cou de la jeune fille. Alternant baisers, coups de langue et morsures.

Hermione gémissait, tantôt de plaisir, tantôt de douleur mais elle n'était pas capable de l'arrêter parce que la torture était la plus douce qu'elle ait connue, et elle commençait à en connaître un rayon en termes de torture ! Il se releva et la releva également. Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassant. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago et tira légèrement sur ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du blond sur son postérieur, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le manoir puis vers sa chambre.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et la voyant là, devant lui, il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça… dit-il en se levant du lit et en s'éloignant.

\- Tu le veux, contra-t-elle.

Cela n'avait rien d'une question, elle le savait, maintenant elle voyait clair. Elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, en si peu de temps, mais le fait était là : elle était autant attirée par lui, que lui par elle. Etait-ce dû aux circonstances ? Ou à une attirance qui n'avait jamais été réalisée à cause du fait qu'ils avaient passé toutes ces années à se haïr ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour une fois, elle voulait profiter de l'instant, qui peut-être serait l'un de ses derniers. Un peu de lumière au milieu de l'ombre.

\- Que je le veuille ou non, ça ne change rien… Ça compliquerait les choses… Encore plus… Tu attendrais des choses de moi que je ne te donnerai jamais.

\- Je…

\- Non, si nous faisons ça, demain, lorsque mon père te torturera, tu attendras de moi que je m'interpose mais… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais ça ne m'insufflera jamais de courage… Je ne serai jamais le genre d'homme qu'il te faut. Le genre d'homme que tu veux.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que je songe à l'avenir ? Bien sûr que tu ne seras jamais celui qu'il me faut mais là, maintenant, tu es celui que je veux.

Et sans le laisser répondre, elle se rapprocha et reprit ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire puis prit sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, il la fit tomber dans un sommeil profond. Il la retint contre lui avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la redescendre dans sa cellule. Il l'allongea et pensa un instant à lui ôter ce souvenir mais par fierté ou autre chose, il ne le fit pas. Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne du désir qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bizzz**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Hermione se réveilla en maudissant le fils Malefoy. Le lâche l'avait endormie alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Bon, elle en était plutôt heureuse tout compte fait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris la veille… La peur de mourir ? L'adrénaline ? Le désir y était en tout cas, elle aurait aimé le nier mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même !

Hermione Granger avait désiré Drago Malefoy. Rien que ce simple fait pouvait signifier qu'une pluie de crapaud cornu allait bientôt s'abattre, signe avant-coureur de l'apocalypse. Cette pensée la fit rire, mais vraiment rire, comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. Et c'était plaisant, libérateur, presque autant que les baisers que Drago lui avait donnés la veille.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était encore la nuit ou si le jour s'était levé. Cela éveilla en elle tout un tas de questions qui lui faisait regretter de s'être réveillée. Est-ce que son meilleur ami était encore vivant ? Et les autres ? Elle aurait tellement aimé être auprès d'eux ! Elle sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir toute seule mais se calma quand Rogue enleva le sort qui le rendait invisible et éclaira la cellule.

\- Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Vous tombez mal, je suis débordée, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Mais soudain elle se rendit compte que Rogue pouvait lui apporter toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en vie… Est-ce qu'ils sont tous en vie ?

Rogue lui tendit la fiole habituelle, comme toutes les nuits, bien qu'il ne la réveille pas à chaque fois. Parfois, il se contentait de la déposer à ses côtés et la fiole disparaissait une fois vidée.

\- L'un des jumeaux a été blessé… Pas mortellement, ajouta-t-il devant la peur de la Gryffondor.

\- Lequel ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? A moins qu'ils se baladent avec leur nom respectif sur le front, je ne saurais pas les différencier !

Hermione comprenait, elle-même avait du mal.

\- Rien d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si, Alastor Maugrey est mort.

Maugrey Fol-Œil, l'un des meilleurs Aurors qu'elle connaissait, mort ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Rogue commença alors à lui raconter en détails ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Harry avait réussi à s'en sortir, une fois de plus. Rogue faisait un discours neutre, il ne se réjouissait de rien, comme l'homme froid et blasé qu'elle avait toujours connu. Aucune personne ne semblait aussi mystérieuse que Severus Rogue à ses yeux. Mais elle n'était pas là pour le comprendre.

Elle était soulagée. Apparemment, tout le monde avait survécu… Sauf Alastor, elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser.

\- Je pense qu'il serait bon de s'entraîner à nouveau à l'occlumancie. Vous n'êtes pas censée connaître tous ces détails et s'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose, nous serons en grand danger.

Hermione acquiesça et regarda le professeur pointer sa baguette sur elle. Seulement, la mort de Maugrey ne l'aidait pas à faire le vide. Rogue parvenait à voir dans sa tête et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, car il pourrait tomber sur le souvenir où… Et voilà, elle venait d'y penser, le souvenir s'imposa à elle et forcément, à lui. D'abord la conversation échangée, et après le baiser. Puisant dans toutes ses forces mentales, elle parvint à l'éjecter de sa tête mais trop tard.

\- Je suppose que c'est toujours le désespoir ? demanda-t-il plein d'ironie.

\- Je suppose que ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit-elle.

\- En effet, mais il y a des personnes qui se ficheront de ce qui les regarde ou non. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombe sur ce que je viens de voir, Drago sera tué sur le champ et vous…

\- Moi ma vie est déjà sur liste noire, railla Hermione.

\- Oui, mais croyez-moi, même s'il doit vous garder en vie, il réussirait à vous le faire payer.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Je ne juge pas ce que j'ai vu, je voulais seulement vous prévenir des risques. Il faut que vous réussissiez à contrôler votre esprit, la survie de beaucoup dépend de ça.

Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas le visage mort, mais plutôt compatissant et il n'y avait aucune morgue, aucune ironie dans sa voix. Cela le rendait plus humain aux yeux de la Gryffondor.

\- Allons-y, je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux, dit-elle.

Il acquiesça puis tenta à nouveau de pénétrer son esprit, sans succès. Il fit différents essais. Par moment il captait de petites bribes de souvenirs mais tous sans importance.

\- C'était très bien Miss Granger, dit-il.

\- Cinq points pour Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne donne jamais de point à votre maison, répondit-il en s'approchant de la porte pour repartir.

\- Professeur, je ne vous comprendrai probablement jamais mais… Merci pour ce que vous faites, dit-elle alors qu'il allait refermer sa cellule.

\- Vous êtes une personne très intelligente. Un jour, vous saurez peut-être tout en ce qui me concerne, et je suis persuadé que vous saurez me comprendre. Peut-être mieux que moi-même.

Il referma alors la porte sur ces paroles étranges et remonta. Il prit soin de se désillusionner mais au lieu de quitter le Manoir, il se rendit dans la chambre de Drago. Le jeune homme dormait, alors Severus le réveilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Drago en se levant en sursaut.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion, toi et moi.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Drago décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que son très cher professeur se permettait de le tutoyer…

\- Apparemment non.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda le jeune Serpentard de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je veux que tu entres dans mon esprit. Avoir accès à tout sera plus éclairant que de passer des heures à t'expliquer qui je suis et ce qui m'a conduit à faire ce que j'ai fait.

\- En quoi ça m'intéresse ?

\- Pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande, ça t'évitera de foncer droit dans le mur.

Drago avait envie de l'envoyer promener mais quelque chose le poussa à accepter… La curiosité. Alors, il plongea dans la tête de Rogue. Il le vit espionner une jeune rouquine, qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans. La rouquine faisait de la magie et se faisait réprimander par sa sœur. De fil en aiguille, il vit le Rogue enfant devenir ami avec elle. Si bien que lors de leur première rentrée, ils étaient déjà très liés. Il vit toutes sortes de souvenirs liés à cette rouquine à différentes époques. Drago finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Potter. Il ressentit tout l'amour que Rogue avait eu pour elle, et qu'il avait encore.

Il vit cette amitié brisée à cause des préjugés que Rogue avait envers les nés-moldus. Il vit son professeur assister impuissant au rapprochement de Lily et James. Il vit ensuite comment Rogue avait, sans le savoir, conduit les Potter à la mort. Il vit ses regrets, son désespoir. Il vit ensuite tous les plans que lui et Dumbledore avaient élaborés pour protéger Harry.

Il vit son professeur comme il ne l'avait jamais vu et maintenant, il comprenait cette froideur, cette haine d'Harry mélangée à une sorte d'amour. L'amour de ses yeux, la haine du reste. L'amour de son courage, la haine de son arrogance. L'amour de tout ce qui ressemblait à Lily et la haine de tout ce qui ressemblait à James.

Il vit aussi que la mort de Dumbledore était prévue. Il vit que Rogue avait toujours été du bon côté, se démenant pour racheter ses fautes, pour qu'Harry soit sauf mais aussi pour qu'un maximum de personnes survivent. Il vit aussi que pour tuer Voldemort, ils devaient détruire des horcruxes et que cela était la mission de Potter.

Voilà ce que Granger cachait… Pourtant, elle avait bu du véritasérum, comment avait-elle déjoué ça ? Puis il vit dans la tête de Rogue les entrevues qu'il avait eues avec la Gryffondor, l'antidote au sérum de vérité qu'il lui faisait prendre chaque nuit, les entraînements à l'occlumancie. Il vit ensuite son propre baiser dans la tête de son professeur, ce qui était assez gênant. L'incursion dans l'esprit de Severus s'arrêta là.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout, lâcha Rogue.

\- Oui mais pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ?

\- Parce qu'avec ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Miss Granger, je savais que tu pourrais me comprendre et que peut-être, tu accepterais de m'aider.

\- Vous aider ! Mais à quoi ?

\- A faire en sorte que la mission de Potter soit un succès.

\- Ce qui revient à aider Potter…

\- S'il réussit, Miss Granger survivra aussi. Tu sais très bien que son temps est compté. Combien de temps avant que ton père ne perde le contrôle et ne la tue ? Ou combien de temps avant que le Lord n'en donne l'ordre ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment je peux aider Potter… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais son meilleur ami !

\- Tu vas devoir entrer en contact avec lui, dénoncer Miss Parkinson. Ils ne lui feront aucun mal, ils la garderont prisonnière quelque part. Tu devras le rassurer sur le sort de Miss Granger et faire en sorte qu'il se consacre à sa mission et non pas au sauvetage de son amie. Ça le conduirait à sa perte et il ne réussirait pas à la délivrer d'ici avec le Lord encore en vie.

\- Comment suis-je censé faire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas toutes les solutions mais je pense qu'une lettre de Miss Granger pourrait t'aider à le convaincre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser se débrouiller ?

\- Potter représente le courage, Miss Granger représente la matière grise, Weasley représente… Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente mais il doit aussi avoir son importance. Selon toi, combien de temps tiendront-ils sans elle ? demanda Rogue.

« Pas longtemps, en effet, songea Drago. »

\- Mais il faut que tu sois très discret et très malin. Ce pour quoi, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi. De plus, ton talent en occlumancie n'est plus à prouver…

\- Qui vous dit que je souhaite la victoire de l'Ordre ?

\- Peut-être que tu ne la souhaites pas mais tu souhaites sa survie à elle et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai montré mes souvenirs. Si elle meurt demain, tu ne l'oublieras pas et tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour la sauver. Crois-moi, vivre avec ce genre de regret est pire que la mort elle-même.

Drago se demanda un instant pourquoi Rogue partait du principe qu'il aimait Granger, comme lui aimait Lily. Il l'avait seulement embrassée… Non, cessons de se mentir. Il la ménageait, il essayait de lui faire plaisir, il prenait soin d'elle comme il le pouvait. Il ne ferait ça pour personne d'autre qu'elle… Mais de là à prendre des risques ! Sauf que s'il se débrouillait bien, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, au final… Mais dans tous les cas, il la perdrait à la fin… Oui, mais au moins, elle serait vivante, ce serait mieux que rien.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Parfait, je passerai te voir demain, vers la même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

Drago acquiesça et regarda Rogue partir. Le voilà qui était prêt à s'engager comme une sorte d'agent double… Mais qu'est-ce que Granger était en train de lui faire faire !


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé mes lecteurs adorés, mais j'étais en BTS blanc, donc, surchargé de boulot, de plus, je me suis laissé avoir par un chapitre de Bref improvisé qui a été publié hier soir (ma fanfiction Facebook pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Oui comme tu dis, cela prend forme. Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies mes histoires ;)**

 **Autre chose qui n'a aucun rapport, mais je découvre le groupe "the Script" en ce moment, certains vont se dire "mais elle vivait dans une grotte jusqu'à maintenant ?" Mais bon, tout ça pour dire que j'adore ce groupe !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Après s'être préparé, Drago se dépêcha de descendre rejoindre Hermione dans sa cellule. Cette dernière était endormie. Drago éclaira la pièce et s'approcha d'elle. Il hésita entre la réveiller doucement ou sans ménagement comme il l'aurait fait à une époque. Mais il estima que, vu qu'il avait besoin de son aide, il valait mieux la mettre de bonne humeur. Alors, doucement, il caressa son bras, mettant de côté ce qu'il ressentait à ce simple contact… il se maudissait toujours d'avoir laissé de telles choses se développer et tout compliquer.

La jeune fille remua un peu puis ouvrit les yeux. En apercevant le blond aussi près d'elle, elle fit u bond en arrière, aussi grand que le lui permettait sa petite cellule.

\- Hum… ma proximité n'avait pas l'air de te gêner hier, fit remarquer le garçon en s'éloignant.

\- Tout le monde a le droit à un moment d'égarement.

Drago ignora la peine qu'elle venait de lui faire par ces simples mots, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il sortit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et déposa le tout sur la petite caisse qu'il y avait à côté du lit de la Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, cela sert à écrire, expliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Merci ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est : pourquoi emmener ça ici ?

\- Tu n'auras pas tous les détails. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il faut que je rencontre Harry, je vais lui révéler que la Granger qui l'accompagne n'est qu'une imitation. Et j'ai besoin que tu lui écrives une lettre pour lui dire que tu vas bien…

\- Que je vais bien ?! Tu te fous de moi la fouine ?!

Encore une fois, Drago ignora l'offense.

\- C'est à toi de voir… d'après toi, une fois que je lui aurai dit où tu te trouves, combien de temps mettra-t-il avant d'essayer de te libérer ? Puis, combien de temps mettront tous les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des ténèbres à le tuer ? Cette maison est bien trop peuplée et trop protégée pour qu'il réussisse à te faire sortir… Cette lettre, si tu ne l'écris pas pour me faciliter la tâche, tu dois l'écrire pour lui sauver la vie.

\- Je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué d'abord.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps Hermione. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, dit-il avec une douceur dans la voix qui était assez rare chez lui.

La jeune fille fut bouleversée, elle n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi. Seulement, en se répétant les mots qu'il venait de dire, elle sut que c'était simplement dû au fait qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle se sentit idiote de réagir ainsi pour ce simple détail. Elle le regarda un instant. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas emmener Voldemort à son meilleur ami ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet étrange lien s'était créé avec Drago. A une époque, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire quoi que ce soit, surtout en ignorant tout de ses intentions. A une époque, faire confiance à Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais été envisageable… pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Merci, dit-il en rangeant le parchemin dans sa cape.

\- J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que tu vas faire, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Ce soir, je t'expliquerai les grandes lignes, dit-il.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, elle lui attrapa la main. Drago se retourna, surprit par ce geste.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit-elle simplement.

\- J'ai moins à craindre que toi à l'heure actuelle.

Mais il lui fit un sourire et sortit.

\- Drago ? appela-t-elle au travers de la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse Harry pour moi…

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop Granger, répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

Hermione pouffa en imaginant la scène et retourna se rallonger, étrangement de bonne humeur… jusqu'à ce que le père Malefoy vienne la chercher dans sa cellule. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas d'information, simplement le plaisir de la voir souffrir. Elle comprit vite que l'ordre venait de Voldemort lui-même, que celui-ci se vengeait de son échec de la veille.

De son côté, Drago envoya un message à Potter, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans les montagnes de Pré-au-Lard. Cet endroit n'était pas fréquenté, ils seraient cachés par les arbres et Potter saurait s'y rendre… s'il décidait de venir ! Mais Drago n'avait que très peu de doute sur ce fait, le courage et la curiosité du balafré prendraient le dessus sur le reste.

Il ne vit pas arriver le survivant, qui était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais il était bien là et plaquant sa main sur la gorge de Drago qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hurlement de surprise, il le plaqua contre un arbre. Harry ôta ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité et pointa sa baguette sur le blond qui loucha dessus.

\- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer sur le champ.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur, répondit Drago.

\- Ma meilleure amie est morte et si ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tuée, tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! s'exclama Harry le visage transformé par la rage et la douleur.

\- Granger est en vie, dit Drago abasourdi qu'il en soit arrivé à cette conclusion.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Parkinson a dit !

Voilà pourquoi Pansy n'était plus venue au manoir. Elle avait été découverte, probablement avant l'arrivée de Potter chez les Weasley, ce qui voulait dire que Weasmoche était moins idiot que Drago le pensait !

\- Depuis quand tu crois ce qu'elle te dit ?

\- Et en quel honneur devrais-je te croire toi ?

\- Si tu me laisses prendre la lettre qu'elle a écrite pour toi, je peux te le prouver.

\- Où est cette lettre ?

\- Dans la poche droite de ma cape. Est-ce que tu peux desserrer ta main ? dit-il avec une politesse théâtrale.

Harry desserra un peu son emprise et s'empara de la lettre. Il finit par lâcher complétement Drago afin de lire.

\- Si tu fais un geste pour prendre ta baguette, je te lance un Stupéfix, avertit le survivant.

Drago se contenta de remettre sa cape en place et attendit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire, Harry reporta son attention sur Drago.

\- Qui me dit que cette lettre n'est pas une fausse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être le bon sens ?

\- Le bon sens ?

\- Je ne serais jamais venu à ta rencontre si Granger était morte, à quoi cela m'aurait-il servi ? Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est encore en vie et que je ferai tout pour qu'elle le reste.

\- Je ne vais pas la laisser…

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Ta mission est importante et c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle survive. Si tu échoues, elle mourra. Si tu vas là où elle est retenue, vous mourrez tous.

\- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt !

\- J'ai fait des erreurs, je le sais à présent et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me fasses une confiance aveugle. Mais si je voulais te tendre un piège, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait déjà ici. Il veut te tuer, pas te piéger donc, je ne suis pas là pour lui.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Sans Granger, vous êtes mal barrés, ne nous voilons pas la face. Je te propose donc une solution pour avoir son intelligence avec vous, dit Drago en sortant un miroir.

\- Un miroir à double sens ? devina Harry.

\- Oui, j'ai le second et ainsi, quand cela sera nécessaire, j'essaierai de m'arranger pour que tu puisses entrer en contact avec elle. Je ne pourrai pas le faire tout le temps, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien, expliqua Drago.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Je pense que l'opportunité que je t'offre est assez intéressante pour me payer le luxe de te répondre que ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Malefoy.

\- Je veux la voir dès ce soir.

\- Entendu, accepta Drago.

\- Malefoy, si elle meurt, je trouverai un moyen de te tuer même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai.

\- J'en tremble Potter, railla Drago.

Puis il repartit au manoir, il s'était absenté beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son père lui demanda où il était parti. Drago se contenta de répondre qu'il s'était promené dans la forêt. Lucius ne posa pas plus de question.

\- Ah, il faudrait que tu ailles remettre la sang-de-bourbe en état, dit-il avant de monter dans les étages.

Drago resta un instant figé dans le hall avant de descendre dans la cellule, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Il éclaira dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Elle était allongée, inconsciente et semblait avoir des entailles un peu partout. Il se demanda comment son père avait pu la laisser dans cet état. Puis il se souvint que Lucius avait déjà fait bien pire.

\- Granger ! s'exclama Drago en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction, alors il lui caressa le visage, le seul endroit où elle n'avait aucune marque en dehors des traces de larmes. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Aucune étincelle ne les habitait, contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Je t'en supplie, gémit-elle.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et Drago la serra contre lui, oubliant qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer et encore moins lui montrer qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments, oubliant aussi qu'elle était entaillée à de nombreux endroits et que ses propres vêtements étaient en train de se tacher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner… Tu vas aller mieux, lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre la serrait contre lui.

\- Non… je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça… tue moi, s'il te plait… je veux juste mourir…

\- Chut…, dit-il pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Drago, tue-moi, répéta-t-elle plus clairement.

Il fut surpris de sentir une larme lui échapper… De toute façon, ces derniers temps, il ne cessait de se surprendre lui-même. Mais pour une fois, il était heureux de ce qu'il faisait. Juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer Granger, j'en serais bien incapable.

\- Je suis bien placée pour savoir que si l'on veut, on peut.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas.

\- Je te déteste, dit-elle en se rendormant dans ses bras, affaiblie par la souffrance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Drago appela son elfe et lui demanda de ramener des potions revigorantes. L'elfe disparut et revint quelques secondes après. Drago était occupé à refermer les entailles sur le corps de la sorcière.

\- Le maître n'a plus de potion revigorante dans son placard. Kerry doit-il en chercher ailleurs dans le Manoir ?

Le seul autre endroit où il pouvait trouver ce genre de potion était le placard de son père. Or, si celui-ci lui avait demandé de remettre Granger en état, il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas dire autant. Donc, il allait devoir se débrouiller sans.

\- Non, je veux que tu t'occupes de la laver, de remettre ses vêtements en état. Ensuite, dépose-la sur mon lit quand tu auras terminé, ordonna-t-il à son elfe.

\- Bien maître.

Il disparut alors avec la prisonnière et Drago remonta dans sa chambre. A défaut de pouvoir lui offrir une potion qui la remettrait instantanément sur pieds, il allait lui offrir une nuit dans un bon lit. Et vu que le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses serviteurs se servaient de son manoir comme d'un hôtel, il ne pouvait pas lui donner une des chambres inoccupées. Il fit un sort pour bloquer l'entrée de sa chambre et lorsque son elfe revint déposer Granger, propre, directement sur le lit, il lui donna ses dernières directives.

\- Je veux que tu te rendes invisible à l'entrée du couloir menant à la cellule de Granger et que tu viennes immédiatement me prévenir si quelqu'un y va. Sauf si c'est Rogue. S'il vient, amène-le ici. Ou plutôt dans ma salle de bain. Il sera certainement invisible mais je sais que ça ne te pose pas de problème.

\- Non maître, Kerry l'entendra.

\- Je te remercie. Demain dans la journée, ta seule mission sera de dormir, promit Drago.

Il chassa la petite voix intérieure qui se moquait de lui pour sa politesse avec l'elfe.

\- Kerry est content de pouvoir aider le maître, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Kerry, il t'est interdit de révéler à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de faire pour la prisonnière.

\- Kerry est l'elfe de maître Drago, il n'obéit qu'à son maître et il sait garder ses secrets.

\- Je sais, Kerry.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis disparut. Le blond contacta Potter pour lui montrer que son amie était bien vivante mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler pour le moment. Harry protesta mais il finit par accepter de lui parler le lendemain matin. Drago coupa la communication, rangea le miroir puis s'approcha de la brunette qu'il fit passer en-dessous des couvertures afin de la couvrir. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle le retenait. La main de la sorcière s'accrochait à sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle reconnaissait la chambre du Serpentard, il l'avait conduite ici le soir où ils avaient failli…

\- Je n'ai plus de potion revigorante. J'en préparerai demain mais en attendant, je me suis dit qu'une bonne nuit, dans un lit confortable et au chaud, te permettrait d'aller mieux.

\- Merci, c'est… gentil.

\- Gentil est mon deuxième prénom, répondit-il avec ironie.

Hermione ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec plus d'attention.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes dormir ?

Elle ne voyait aucun second lit, ni même de matelas d'appoint… Il sembla suivre son raisonnement.

\- Je suis un sorcier Granger, il ne me faudra pas plus de deux secondes pour faire apparaître un lit.

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Tu comptes lâcher ma robe un jour ou… ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait…

\- Je ne compte pas partir de cette chambre, je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

\- Non, je veux dire… reste avec moi, dans ton lit, précisa-t-elle.

\- Serais-tu en train de nous faire un petit syndrome de… je ne sais plus quel est le nom de ce truc moldu. Tu sais, quand les victimes s'attachent à leur ravisseur.

\- Un syndrome de Stockholm et non, ce n'est pas ça, sinon, ce serait vers ton père que j'irais.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette idée et Hermione grimaça. Il sembla hésiter puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ils se regardèrent, sans rien dire, allongés l'un en face de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ferme les yeux et s'endorme. Mais Drago, lui, continuait à la regarder, se demandant comment, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ils en étaient arrivés à partager le même lit. Comment ils en étaient arrivés à s'embrasser alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés pendant des années.

Au final, pour elle, il n'y avait pas autant de questions à poser. Drago était le seul qui se montrait à peu près aimable. Elle était seule contre tous et elle avait peur de mourir. Mais lui, il était obligé de se poser des tas de questions. En peu de temps, la Gryffondor avait pris assez d'importance pour le pousser à prendre des risques afin de la sauver. Le poussant même à aider le survivant !

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il commença à caresser la joue de la sorcière du bout des doigts et dégagea quelques mèches brunes de son visage, les remettant derrière son oreille. Il sentait une boule dans son estomac, la frustration de l'effleurer sans pouvoir faire plus. L'indignation de ce qu'elle avait dû subir toute la journée… Il ressentait tellement de choses qu'il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui dominait chez lui.

Il avait toujours réprimé ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Ainsi, son père avait réellement cru qu'il était heureux de rejoindre les Mangemorts, qu'il était heureux de la mort de Dumbledore. Oui, Drago Malefoy avait appris tout au long de sa sixième année à masquer ce qu'il ressentait devant les autres Mais là, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ?

Car oui, il devait l'avouer, il y avait bien quelque chose ! Il ne ferait jamais tout ça pour elle si elle ne représentait rien. Puis, la vérité lui sauta à la figure, subitement. Une petite chose qu'il avait enfouie tout au fond de lui refit surface.

La première fois qu'il avait croisé Granger, dans le Poudlard express, il n'avait pas été indifférent. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à présent, lorsque quelqu'un lui plaisait. A onze ans, tout était innocent de ce côté-là. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait plu : elle n'était pas vraiment jolie avec ses dents mal proportionnées, ses cheveux tout emmêlés… pourtant, en arrivant comme une tornade et en en débitant à toute vitesse qu'elle recherchait le crapaud d'un de ses amis, Drago l'avait trouvée spéciale. Tellement plus naturelle que toutes les filles qu'il avait côtoyées jusqu'à présent. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie du compartiment, après qu'ils se soient souri, Pansy, qu'il connaissait déjà un peu, avait lâché qu'elle était une née-moldue. Elle l'avait vue avec ses parents sur le quai de la gare et elle l'avait entendue en parler à quelqu'un dans le train.

Alors, Drago avait profondément enterré ce petit moment d'égarement, il s'était montré beaucoup plus détestable qu'avec n'importe quel autre né-moldu. Ce qui n'avait pas été bien difficile puisqu'elle passait son temps avec Potter et Weasmoche.

Il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas détestée, justement pour ne pas l'apprécier, puis pour finir par l'aimer. Inconsciemment, oui, il l'avait fait. Et maintenant, il s'en rendait compte. Il n'avait juste pas pu continuer alors qu'elle souffrait autant. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi troublé depuis son arrivée et pourquoi ses sentiments avaient aussi vite changé vis-à-vis de la sorcière.

La vérité, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas changé : Drago avait simplement arrêté de les repousser, sans même le vouloir, sans même le savoir et maintenant… maintenant, il était trop tard. Quand bien même il aurait eu envie de ne plus l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le cacher aux autres.

Severus arriva plus tard dans la nuit. Kerry réveilla Drago qui s'était endormi. Le professeur lui demanda s'il avait contacté Potter et le blond lui fit un rapport de ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui raconta aussi pourquoi la Gryffondor était dans sa chambre et tâcha d'ignorer le regard plein d'ironie du maître de potion. Enfin, Severus lui confia la dose d'antidote au sérum de vérité qu'Hermione devait prendre et il partit avec l'aide de l'elfe. Drago retourna dans sa chambre et la trouva les yeux ouverts. Il lui tendit le flacon et se remit au lit, gardant tout de même ses distances, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle dormait.

\- Tu étais avec Rogue ?

\- Oui.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, lui non plus, si bien que dans le noir, ils auraient pu croire que l'autre dormait.

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement éveillée.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

\- L'important pour toi devrait-être que je le fasse et non la raison.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu as oublié, je suis une miss-je-sais-tout qui aime savoir !

\- Non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

Elle finit par se dire qu'il ne lui répondrait pas et que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort, l'important c'était qu'il le fasse. Car après la journée horrible qu'elle venait de passer, les attentions de Drago à son égard était comme un rayon de soleil après un orage. Elle se rendit compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le comparait au soleil. Mais ça aussi, ça n'avait pas d'importance… plus rien n'avait d'importance quand on ne savait pas si on serait encore en vie le lendemain. Avec cette pensée, l'envie de vivre le moment présent l'étreignit une fois de plus.

Alors, elle se rapprocha du Serpentard et posa sa main sur son visage pour savoir où il se trouvait. Elle s'approcha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire et même plus, il l'embrassait en retour.

\- A quoi tu joues Granger ? demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu sais mieux que moi où je veux en venir mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu n'as qu'à m'endormir, comme la dernière fois, répondit-elle avant de reprendre possession des lèvres du blond.

Elle le rendait fou, ses baisers, ses caresses et cela, juste après sa prise de conscience, ça faisait beaucoup pour qu'il puisse lui résister. Mais il le devait, il ne pouvait se permettre de tout compliquer… du moins, pas plus que ça ne l'était déjà.

\- Granger, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je n'hésiterai pas à t'endormir, c'est toi qui vois.

Mais soudain, elle lui mordit la lèvre, assez fort pour qu'il laisse échapper un petit cri mêlé de surprise et de douleur.

\- Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu le veux, Malefoy. N'as-tu pas toujours été du genre à prendre ce que tu voulais ? Pourquoi résister si je te l'offre ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de la lui mordre.

Et alors, elle grimpa sur lui à califourchon et pressa son corps contre le sien. Une fois de plus, elle avait besoin que ce soit violent car être tendre envers Malefoy lui semblait contre nature… ou du moins, cela lui donnait encore plus de culpabilité. Mais il renversa la vapeur et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-il.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà la suite Lily ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Elle se débattait comme une enragée mais le corps du blond rendait toute tentative futile et vaine. Il libéra une de ses mains en emprisonnant les poignets de la jeune femme dans une seule. Il savait pourquoi elle se montrait aussi étrange. Il savait qu'elle culpabilisait de le vouloir mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Si lui avait dû affronter ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle le ferait aussi et sans se trouver d'excuse.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, que rien de tout ça ne se passerait si elle n'était pas en danger de mort. Le désir et les sentiments pouvaient être deux choses bien distinctes. Combien de relations avait-il eues sans aimer sa partenaire ? Il était donc bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le voulait qu'elle l'aimait forcément.

\- Arrête, répéta-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme et la caressa. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement en un baiser calme et mesuré et peu à peu, elle arrêta de se débattre et Drago estima qu'il pouvait relâcher ses mains.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si doux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix perdue.

\- Parce que si tu veux vraiment avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi, ce sera à ma manière et pas à la tienne. Maintenant, à toi de voir, tu peux faire marche arrière, c'est le moment.

Elle garda le silence un moment, elle réfléchissait à ce qui dominait en elle. L'envie de Drago Malefoy ou sa culpabilité ? La réponse lui vint très vite.

\- A ta manière, dit-elle.

Drago eut un sourire, il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle choisirait ça. D'un geste avec sa baguette, il éclaira légèrement la pièce. Il n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion de s'imaginer faire l'amour avec Weasmoche !

Le blond recommença à l'embrasser et il sentit les mains de la Gryffondor se poser sur lui. Une dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque et ses cheveux. Elles étaient douces, le caressaient, lui tiraient légèrement les cheveux mais pas pour lui faire mal.

Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter ça, il aurait dû l'endormir comme la dernière fois et se contenter de dormir près d'elle mais il la voulait. Et elle aussi, alors pourquoi lutter ? Il savait que cela allait les conduire plus loin dans les problèmes qui se dessinaient. Elle allait vouloir plus de sa part même s'il faisait déjà plus sans qu'elle ne le sache. Mais là, ce n'était plus le Drago intelligent et calculateur qui était aux commandes mais le Drago qu'elle avait su éveiller, le Drago que lui-même aurait aimé pouvoir ignorer.

Doucement, il enleva le haut de la sorcière et elle en fit de même avec lui par la suite. Il caressa et regarda sa peau, sa peau si parfaite qui avait pourtant était marquée mais que la magie avait su soigner. Aucune marque visible, non, les cicatrices étaient cachées à l'intérieur d'Hermione Granger. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ce point laissant ses tristes pensées se faire distraire par les caresses de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire ? susurra-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il commençait à caresser sa poitrine.

Un gémissement lui répondit lorsqu'il pinça légèrement la pointe d'un des seins de sa partenaire.

\- Si tu es autant égaré que moi, alors, je n'aurais pas tout perdu, parvint-elle à dire alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou et arriva à sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres, puis sa langue sur un des seins de la sorcière et caressait l'autre avec sa main. Il la sentit se cambrer sous lui alors qu'elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir de gémir.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais je sais très bien où j'en suis, je sais aussi ce que je fais… même si je ne devrais pas le faire, répondit-il en continuant à taquiner les seins de la rouge et or.

Elle gémit, il ne sut pas si elle l'avait entendu ou non mais ça lui était égal. Il fit glisser le short de la Gryffondor et en profita pour caresser ses jambes. Il parcourut le corps d'Hermione de baisers, se délectant de chacun de ses gémissements, de chacun de ses mouvements, de son goût, de son odeur, avant de lui ôter le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait : sa petite culotte. Pris d'une impulsion, il passa ses bras autour des cuisses de la sorcière et posa sa bouche sur son intimité, puis sa langue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en se cambrant encore plus violement qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? ricana-t-il avant de passer sa langue.

Elle gémit, un gémissement plus proche d'un cri.

\- Oh Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Laisse Merlin en dehors de ça, tu veux.

Il passa alors un doigt en elle tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue, puis un deuxième doigt. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne savait plus qui elle était ou ce qui était bien ou mal, elle avait même oublié sa journée maudite.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Malefoy était en train de lui faire subir la plus douce des tortures qu'elle ait connues. Elle savait également qu'elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs en cet instant. Peu importe qu'il soit l'une des personnes qui la retenait. Peu importe qu'il ne fasse rien pour la sortir de là. Peu importe qu'elle l'ait détesté aussi fort qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Plus de bien, plus de mal, juste le plaisir et l'envie à l'état pur et peut-être que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si elle ne s'était pas été capturée mais alors… comment pleurer son sort en cet instant ?

Une fois terminé cette parenthèse des plus douces, tous ses problèmes reviendraient, son envie de s'échapper aussi mais là, en cet instant, il aurait pu lui ouvrir grand les portes pour qu'elle parte, elle lui aurait demandé de continuer. Si son admirable intelligence fonctionnait normalement, elle se serait inquiétée de tout ce qu'elle ressentait et qui était tellement contradictoire mais là, rien ne fonctionnait correctement, justement.

Combien de temps qu'il faisait son œuvre ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Peut-être des heures ? Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps mais qu'importe, elle trouverait toujours ça trop court.

Il la sentit se crisper avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un cri de plaisir. Puis elle se détendit et retomba sur le lit, transpirante. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre. Il ôta son pantalon et son boxer puis la pénétra. Il fut surpris par l'étroitesse de la sorcière et par le cri de douleur qu'elle laissa échapper. Il mit un moment à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, et il s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir eu l'idée que, peut-être, elle était vierge.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en caressant son visage.

\- Tu es désolé de m'avoir fait mal ! Tu sais que c'est assez ironique ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix muée par l'émotion.

Bon au moins, elle restait fidèle à elle-même.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Oh comme elle aurait aimé lui répondre oui !

\- Non, n'arrête pas.

Alors il l'embrassa, et caressa sa poitrine tout en commençant à se mouvoir plus lentement, plus doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort contre elle et passa instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il sut alors qu'elle était prête pour un autre rythme. Il accéléra ses mouvements et ne put retenir un gémissement. Car si elle semblait aimer sa première fois, lui il découvrait autre chose, quelque chose de plus authentique… et dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu croire Blaise quand celui-ci lui disait que faire l'amour à quelqu'un que l'on aime était différent, plus puissant !

Il ne tint pas plus longtemps avant de se perdre en elle. La sorcière semblait avoir pris du plaisir, malgré sa première fois. Il se dit que la prochaine, il réussirait à la faire jouir… Enfin, il espérait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

Il se laissa aller sur elle, complétement essoufflé, à l'instar de la sorcière. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Inconsciemment ou non, elle caressait le dos du blond et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'il se dégage. Il était encore en elle.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il roula sur le côté et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva péniblement.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la salle de bain.

\- Vas-y.

Il en profita pour se rhabiller et pour remettre les draps en place puis se rallongea. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Mais poussée par ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de lui, elle finit par se rallonger à ses côtés et ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui. La soirée avait été plus qu'étrange, alors un peu plus d'étrangeté ne serait pas bien grave !

Après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle dormait encore. Affichant un air apaisé qui ne durerait pas longtemps une fois que ses yeux s'ouvriraient. Il le savait, Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à s'abandonner très longtemps.

Il profita du spectacle quelques minutes avant d'aller se laver puis de la réveiller. Il avait promis à Potter qu'il pourrait lui parler et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'il savait que retrouver son meilleur ami, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes par miroir interposé, l'éloignerait fatalement de lui. Au plus elle se sentait seule, livrée à elle-même, sans espoir, au plus elle se raccrochait à lui. Donc, si elle retrouvait de l'espoir, inévitablement, l'effet inverse se produirait.

Mais pour la première fois, il était décidé à ne pas se montrer égoïste. Enfin, pas pour cette fois en tout cas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse à Lily : Contente que cela t'ait plu, voilà la suite tardive, désolé ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Il attendit qu'elle ait les yeux ouverts pour lui tendre le miroir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Il va te permettre de communiquer avec saint Potter.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Elle regarda le miroir, puis d'une voix mal assurée, elle prononça le nom d'Harry et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en voyant son meilleur ami.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle.

Drago fut content que le sort d'insonorisation de la veille marche encore. Elle n'avait pas idée de crier aussi fort !

\- Hermione ! Hermione, je suis tellement désolé…

\- Non Harry, pour l'instant je vais bien… mais toi, il faut que tu t'occupes de ce que tu sais.

Drago fut assez irrité qu'elle prenne la précaution de parler de façon codée…

\- Non, Ron et moi on est en train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour te sortir de là, on partira tous les trois…

\- Harry, je suis dans un endroit où il est impossible d'entrer ou de sortir sans y être autorisé. Et puis c'est plein de Mangemort.

Le regard de la brunette croisa celui de Drago quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- En plus, je ne suis pas en danger immédiat…

\- Pas en danger immédiat ! Hermione, tu es prisonnière des Mangemorts !

\- Ecoute, la situation pourrait être pire… je peux encore tenir ici et je pense que je pourrais vous aider toi et Ron à distance. Pas aussi bien que si j'étais avec vous mais…

Elle tourna son regard vers Drago.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais les aider ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est le but… Weasmoche et Potter sans toi… c'est un peu comme demander à… bah, je n'ai même pas de comparaison ! Mais la seule façon pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici sans que je me mette en danger, c'est qu'ils réussissent leur mission…

Elle reprit alors le miroir et offrit un sourire rassurant à son meilleur ami.

\- Je vous aiderai du mieux possible, mais tu ne dois pas venir pour moi… pas tant que tu n'auras pas réussi.

\- Hermione… je ne peux pas te laisser…

\- Pourtant tu vas le faire… Si tu viens, ce sera notre fin à tous. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien d'idiot pour me sauver !

Ils se regardèrent puis Harry finit par acquiescer. Puis Ron s'empara du miroir et là, le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

\- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Revoir Harry avait été un vrai bonheur, mais revoir Ron après ce qu'elle venait de faire avec Drago était douloureux, un peu comme si elle venait de le trahir. Alors que non, techniquement, elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis… Pourtant, la culpabilité était bien là.

\- Hermione…

Elle posa ses doigts sur le miroir comme si elle allait sentir la peau du rouquin sous ses doigts mais non, il n'y avait que la surface dure et froide.

\- Tu as perdu l'esprit, on ne va te laisser aux mains de ces sales Mangemorts… Comme si on pouvait faire confiance à cette fouine pour te protéger !

\- La fouine t'emmerde Weasmoche, répondit Drago.

\- Ron, il y a plus important qu'une vie en jeu… Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur la mission que l'on devait accomplir tous les trois, j'essaierai de vous venir en aide comme je le pourrai. Qu'importe ce qu'il m'arrive. Parfois, il faut faire des choix difficiles pour le bien de tous et c'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui. Choisir la mission n'est pas un choix égoïste de ta part, c'est juste un choix courageux.

\- Te laisser là-bas n'a rien de courageux, c'est juste…

\- Ce qu'il faut faire, termina Hermione.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Harry qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir.

« Potter n'est peut-être pas complétement idiot finalement ! pensa Drago »

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Crois-tu que ça me fasse plaisir ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'abandonner ma meilleure amie soit une décision facile à prendre ? s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Vous ne m'abandonnez pas, vous faites juste le nécessaire et je le répète, je vais plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances !

\- Quelle chance avons-nous sans toi ?

\- Aucune, répondit Drago avant qu'Hermione ne tente de rassurer Ron.

Personne ne fit attention à lui.

\- Tout d'abord, vous allez assister au mariage de Bill et vous le féliciterez de ma part, de même que Fleur puis après, vous partirez à la recherche de R.A.B…

Hermione se rappela de ce que Rogue lui avait dit sur le Square Grimmaurd, et elle conseilla à ses deux meilleurs amis d'aller là-bas si jamais ils ne savaient pas où se rendre. Puis ils coupèrent la communication. Hermione resta un moment sans parler, sans bouger, juste à regarder Drago.

\- Non, j'ai beau réfléchir de plein de manières différentes, je n'arrive pas à trouver une logique dans ce que tu fais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Rien n'est logique depuis que tu es arrivée ici, répondit Drago sans la regarder.

\- Mais j'aimerais quand même comprendre ! Tu laisses ton père me torturer, mais tu prends soin de moi le soir venu. Tu refuses de me libérer mais tu entres en contact avec la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde. Tu me laisses endurer tout ça puis tu me…

\- Fais l'amour, termina Drago à la place.

\- Oui, disons ça comme ça.

\- Je laisse mon père te torturer parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de l'en empêcher mais je te soigne… parce que je peux le faire. Je ne te libère pas, parce que je ne veux pas mettre ma vie en danger mais j'ai contacté Potter, car au final, ça reste moins risqué que de te faire ouvertement sortir d'ici. Et pour le reste, les raisons ne regardent que moi.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi en as-tu eu envie ? demanda-t-il pour la faire taire.

\- Ok, les raisons ne regardent que nous, répondit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas plus mal de garder certaines choses pour nous.

\- Je voudrais quand même que les choses soient claires de mon côté… ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… c'était…

\- Une erreur ? proposa Drago avec ironie.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un moment d'égarement.

\- Des moments dans ce cas. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a allumé et qu'hier n'était pas la première fois que tu le faisais.

\- Parfait, des moments d'égarement… mais ça n'arrivera plus…

\- Si tu le dis.

Il s'approcha et elle recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière elle. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Le cœur d'Hermione battait très fort, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler pourtant. Elle essayait de s'accrocher au visage de Ron, mais il fut très vite balayé par les souvenirs de sa nuit avec Drago et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle détestait se rendre compte qu'elle le désirait toujours. Il caressa son flanc, sa nuque, ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Puis lorsqu'il la sentit s'accrocher à lui, il se recula légèrement et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Tu me demanderas de te prendre et je le ferais. Mais pas avant que tu ne me supplies, lui chuchota-t-il.

Cette phrase la fit redescendre brutalement sur terre et elle le repoussa.

\- Je préfère retourner dans ma cellule, dit-elle en colère.

\- Comme tu voudras, Granger, dit-il, satisfait.

Il appela son elfe qui repartit avec Hermione. Une fois seul, il repensa à sa nuit délicieuse puis à sa matinée beaucoup moins idyllique. Mais il l'avait prévue. Granger ne pouvait pas totalement assumer ce qu'elle avait fait et si ses paroles l'avaient blessé, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle endurait sans que lui ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il méritait ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne méritait pas le respect d'Hermione et il ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle ne lui accorde pas.

Après avoir remis sa chambre en ordre et ordonné à son elfe de se reposer, il partit dans son laboratoire de potion pour faire la potion revigorante. Et par chance, Lucius ne s'occupa pas du tout de Granger.

Toutefois, elle fut un peu contrariée de constater qu'il ne passa pas la voir de la journée, laissant le soin à son elfe de l'accompagner à la salle de bain et de lui apporter un repas. Elle se coucha avec une frustration qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas ressentir et qu'elle se maudissait d'avoir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse à la review anonyme : Merci, oui je sais, je me fais attendre ces temps-ci et je m'en excuse ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci à toi et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

La nouvelle venait de tomber. Ils allaient attaquer la maison des Weasley alors que tout le monde serait réuni pour le mariage. Voldemort en avait donné l'ordre à l'instant, en apprenant que le Ministre était coincé. Les Mangemorts étaient tous partis pour être prêts à passer à l'action quand le Seigneur des ténèbres donnerait son feu vert. Autrement dit, une fois qu'ils auraient obtenus toutes les informations possibles de Scrimgeour.

Malefoy essayait de contacter Potter par le miroir mais l'imbécile n'était pas joignable. Il avait dû le ranger après avoir discuté avec Hermione le matin même.

« Advienne que pourra, pensa Malefoy avant de descendre rendre visite à la sorcière. »

Il avait réduit ses visites au minimum depuis l'autre nuit, c'est-à-dire, depuis presque un mois. En toute honnêteté, il devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le lui montrer. Voilà pourquoi il gardait ses distances.

Mais aujourd'hui, le manoir était vide de tout danger et il avait l'intention de l'emmener dehors. Il ouvrit la cellule et la trouva assise sur « son « lit ».

\- Tiens, Drago Malefoy ! Tu t'es perdu ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Allez Granger, lèves-toi. Tu vas pouvoir prendre l'air.

Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de se lever en souriant avant de se figer.

\- Si tu me fais sortir, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a personne ici, devina-t-elle.

\- Quel esprit de déduction ! Tu aurais fait une bonne Serdaigle, railla-t-il.

\- S'ils ne sont pas là, c'est surement qu'ils ont un plan pour attraper Harry…

\- Oui et j'ai déjà essayé de l'avertir. Mais Saint Potter n'a pas répondu, donc je suppose qu'il n'a pas le miroir avec lui. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Hermione sembla hésiter à sortir de sa cellule.

\- Tu peux très bien t'inquiéter dehors, Granger.

Elle le regarda puis finit par se lever et le suivre. Après un passage par la salle de bain, ils sortirent et Hermione se dirigea au même endroit que la dernière fois, au bord du petit étang. Drago s'installa à ses côtés et Hermione laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Il fut surpris mais ne le montra pas, il savait que s'il la taquinait à ce sujet, elle s'éloignerait.

\- Autant j'ai été plus qu'heureuse que ton père semble m'avoir oublié depuis la dernière fois. Autant, venant de toi, cela m'a vexé, avoua-t-elle, sa tête toujours posée sur lui.

Il était vrai que depuis le jour où Drago l'avait retrouvé toute entaillée, le même soir où ils avaient dormi ensemble, Lucius semblait l'avoir oublié.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de venir…

\- Bien sûr, qui a besoin de compagnie quand il est retenu prisonnier dans une cellule sans rien pour s'occuper ! dit-elle amèrement.

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste remarqué que si je voulais que tu fasses attention à moi, il fallait que je me fasse torturer auparavant…

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça… c'est juste que…

Drago avait du mal à lui confier le fond de sa pensée, tant ça lui paraissait être une preuve de faiblesse. Mais il se força à continuer.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de ma compagnie, termina-t-il.

Hermione releva sa tête pour le regarder, l'air profondément surpris mais aussi amusé.

\- Aurais-je vexé le grand Drago Malefoy dans son amour propre lorsque je ne me suis pas mise à ses pieds ?

Drago ferma son visage, de manière à ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

\- Je suis désolée Drago, je ne voulais pas te vexer… La vérité, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Quand tu es loin de moi, j'ai juste envie que tu sois là et quand tu es là…

\- Tu voudrais que je sois loin, termina-t-il à sa place.

\- Pas tout le temps. En ce moment, je ne me pose pas de question, tu es juste là et je suis bien mais parfois, je me mets à réfléchir et je ne me comprends pas.

Il la regarda, surpris par son honnêteté et l'observa ensuite s'approcher doucement de lui. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il finit par refermer ses bras autour d'elle et l'attirer à lui. Elle posa ses genoux de chaque côté de Drago et s'assit sur lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Hermione avait peur. Peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses amis, aux gens qui comptaient pour elle. Elle avait aussi peur pour sa vie. Mais elle avait encore plus peur de sentir à quel point elle pouvait avoir envie de Malefoy en cet instant.

Elle recula légèrement son visage pour le regarder et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait regretter et s'éloigner, elle lui sourit et recommença à l'embrasser tout en forçant un peu sur son corps pour l'allonger.

\- J'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que si tu voulais, il fallait que tu me supplies…

Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne te supplierai pas Malefoy, j'ai envie de toi. C'est tout ce que je dirais. A toi de voir.

Alors, doucement, il bascula afin de se retrouver sur elle et repris possession de ses lèvres. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne fit preuve d'aucune violence. Au contraire, elle était douce, tendre, et il était bouleversé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Dans ses gestes, on pouvait sentir qu'en cet instant, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses envies, aucun dilemme moral à assumer.

Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre mais ses caresses le rendaient fou. Puis, à moins que quelqu'un se mette à le chercher, ils étaient hors de vue et il était sûr que personne ne rentrerait avant longtemps. Et sa mère ne serait pas là avant le lendemain.

Alors, il lui fit l'amour-là, sur l'herbe, en pleine journée. Et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, elle vint poser sa tête sur le torse du blond, qui passa un bras dans son dos pendant que son autre main caressait sa taille.

Au bout d'un moment, il trouva plus sage de se rhabiller puis de rentrer, mais une fois dans le hall, il s'arrêta pour la regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Il se sentit gêné tout à coup. Il réalisa qu'il aurait pu le faire sans lui demander son autorisation, ça aurait été moins embarrassant pour lui…

\- Oui, répondit-elle assez rapidement.

Ils montèrent tous les deux et Drago ordonna à son elfe de surveiller le couloir menant aux cellules comme la dernière fois, avec les mêmes instructions concernant Rogue. Il se retourna et vit le regard mécontent de la sorcière.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ton elfe va vraiment monter la garde toute la nuit ?

\- Oui !

\- Je trouve ça révoltant !

\- Demain, il dormira toute la journée, je ne suis pas un tyran !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour…

\- Tu préfèrerais peut-être que ton absence soit remarquée ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle aurait dû demander à rentrer dans sa cellule afin que Kerry ne soit pas obligé de veiller toute la nuit, mais elle en était incapable. Elle savait qu'elle allait bien dormir et elle voulait profiter de la présence du blond. Elle fut encore plus déçue d'elle-même. Non seulement, elle oubliait Ron, mais en plus, elle oubliait aussi ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis tant d'années… Elle se reconnaissait de moins en moins.

Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant que l'elfe aurait toute la journée de demain pour se reposer et qu'il n'était pas autant à plaindre que les elfes de Lucius, comme Dobby il y a quelques années. C'était une maigre consolation qui ne la rendait pas moins égoïste mais, dans son cas, n'en avait-elle pas le droit ?

\- Je vais prendre un bain, dit le blond en passant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Une fois seule, pour se dire qu'elle avait au moins essayé, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir mais elle était fermée. Son regard tomba alors sur la baguette de Drago, doucement, elle tendit la main et posa un doigt dessus. Elle sentit alors une brûlure et enleva aussitôt son doigt. Il était rouge désormais. Elle haussa les épaules, au moins, elle avait essayé. Cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas se laisser porter par les événements.

Elle tourna son regard vers la porte fermée de la salle de bain puis s'en approcha. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit et trouva Drago assoupit dans une baignoire trop grande pour une personne. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle le regarda un instant, il était tellement attendrissant comme ça.

Elle secoua la tête pour s'enlever ses pensées fleur bleue qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir envers lui. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau et eu l'idée de l'éclabousser avec.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, dit-il.

Ne l'écoutant pas, elle l'éclaboussa et d'un geste rapide, il l'attrapa et la fit entrer dans la baignoire toute habillée. Elle eut un cri de surprise.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, Granger.

Hermione s'apprêta à ressortir mais il la retint et la ramena contre lui.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu y restes !

Il lui ôta alors son haut et le balança sur le sol, elle fit de même avec son short. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la colla à lui. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, une fois de plus. Mais elle ne comprendrait peut-être jamais et peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre…

Elle était bien et même si c'était incompréhensible qu'elle puisse ressentir ça dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, elle le ressentait quand même, et dans sa situation, c'était plus qu'elle n'aurait pu espérer.

L'homme finit par se rendre compte de la brûlure sur le doigt d'Hermione, déposant un baiser dessus, il lui chuchota ensuite à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'aurais déçu si tu n'avais même pas essayé.


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, tu es géniale, comme d'habitude et merci à ta sœur aussi ;) Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le soir du mariage. Harry avait encore réussi à échapper à Voldemort. Depuis, lui et Ron étaient en fuite et ils faisaient parfois beaucoup parler d'eux.

Du côté de Drago et d'Hermione, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Ou du moins, aussi bien que cela pouvait l'être étant donné les circonstances. Voldemort avait finalement donné l'ordre de nourrir la prisonnière juste comme il le fallait, et de veiller à ce que tous ses besoins vitaux soient satisfaits. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, en dehors de son rôle d'appât, et ni elle, ni Drago ne s'en plaignaient.

Du côté du survivant, il avait réussi à s'emparer d'un horcruxe. Cela n'avait pas été facile, car si l'objet avait été vu au Square Grimmaurd deux ans auparavant, lui et Ron avaient dû le récupérer des mains d'Ombrage. Qu'est-ce que Drago avait ri intérieurement en assistant à la réunion que le maître avait ordonnée le soir venu. Bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant pour le médaillon. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui avait poussé le survivant à pénétrer dans le Ministère. L'un des endroits le plus dangereux pour Potter depuis l'ascension du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était entré dans une colère noire en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à s'infiltrer et à fuir un endroit grouillant de Mangemort. Pour le coup, Drago avait été heureux d'être assigné aux basses besognes qui le cloîtraient chez lui la plupart du temps. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable de cela, même si au final, il y était pour beaucoup.

Le plan avait été élaboré par Hermione, à l'aide d'informations que les deux autres avaient recueillies en faisant le pied de grue devant le Ministère. Mais aussi via d'autres informations obtenues par Drago sur les complices de. Evidemment, Potter avait ruiné tous ces efforts pour récupérer l'œil d'une personne qui n'en aurait plus jamais l'utilité. En même temps, cela avait donné un alibi à sa venue dans l'enceinte du ministère.

Mais ce soir-là, un autre problème surgit. Hermione était dans la chambre de Drago, comme la plupart des soirs depuis le second qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle avait pris le miroir pour parler avec ses deux amis. Mais c'est devant un Harry très en colère mais surtout très triste qu'elle se retrouva.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Ron est parti !

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Nous nous sommes disputés, il m'a reproché de ne pas savoir quoi faire… de ne pas avancer et il est parti !

Hermione était stupéfaite, plus que stupéfaite, dégoûtée de son meilleur ami, de la personne qu'elle aimait. Ron avait abandonné Harry, alors que la situation était déjà critique. Alors que sa libération dépendait du succès de ce qu'Harry avait entrepris. En faisant cela, Ron n'avait pas seulement abandonné son meilleur ami dans une situation dangereuse, il avait aussi abandonné Hermione à une mort certaine et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ron l'avait déçue lors de leur troisième année en lui faisant la tête pendant des semaines pour une chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien. Il l'avait déçue lors de leur quatrième année en gâchant le bal de Noël juste par jalousie. Il l'avait déçue lors de leur sixième année, lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Lavande juste pour se venger du fait qu'Hermione avait sous-entendu qu'il avait bien joué grâce au Felix Felicis… Mais là, c'était pire que tout cela, là, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire, parce que c'était tellement pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à maintenant !

Au final, ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps, tous les deux tristes du départ de Ron. Mais Hermione était aussi inquiète pour Harry, que pouvait-il faire seul ?

\- Il va mourir… dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'était pas doué pour remonter le moral. Il n'allait certainement pas lui mentir en lui disant que non, que tout se passerait bien alors que lui-même ne croyait pas aux chances qu'avait Potter de s'en sortir.

\- Drago, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi aller le retrouver…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je tiens à la vie Granger !

\- Tiens-tu à la mienne ? Je sais que c'est le cas, sinon, tu ne prendrais pas tous ces risques. Tu ne me garderais près de toi, tu ne me ferais pas l'amour… Drago, je t'en supplie…

\- Et toi, tiens-tu à ma vie ? Parce que, ce que tu me demandes là me prouve plutôt le contraire. Tu veux la vérité ? Je t'aime Granger, voilà pourquoi je prends tous ces risques mais tu m'en demandes trop et ça me montre que si tu apprécies ma compagnie, ce n'est dû qu'aux circonstances… Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime…

Hermione l'observa, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Qu'il profite de ce qu'elle lui offrait, elle le concevait encore bien. Qu'il l'apprécie, à la limite aussi. Mais que Drago l'aime ? Cela relevait de l'invraisemblable.

\- Je dois aider Harry. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que ta vie ou la mienne ? Même plus importantes que ce que je ressens pour toi ou non…

Elle s'arrêta et chercha ses mots. Comme elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle… mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir après qu'il ait été si honnête avec elle. Alors, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que ça en a pour moi. Tu comptes pour moi, plus que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime parce que je ne sais pas si c'est le cas. Je suis perdue. Et à côté de tout ça, je sais que ta vie est en jeu mais je dois aider Harry… Drago, tu comptes vraiment pour moi, plus que je ne peux le dire mais ce que je te demande n'a rien à voir avec ça. Mais ne crois jamais que je me sers de toi… ça a peut-être été le cas à un moment mais plus depuis un moment.

A ces paroles, Drago approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à son tour. Et pendant qu'il l'embrassait, lui déposait des baisers sur sa mâchoire, il commença à la déshabiller. Il lui retira son débardeur avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

\- Promet-moi que si je te laisse partir le rejoindre, tu reviendras à chaque fois que je te le demanderais, lui dit-il, entre deux baisers.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui donner un accès plus facile à sa gorge en gardant un minimum de concentration sur la discussion.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais revenir, demanda-t-elle en gémissant un peu alors qu'il lui mordait le cou.

\- Je peux demander à mon elfe de t'emmener auprès du Balafré, puis de venir te chercher avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ta disparition. Ainsi, tu seras auprès de lui mais tu pourras aussi être ici avant que je ne m'attire des problèmes.

\- Tu es un génie Drago Malefoy, lui répondit-elle en le poussant sur le lit.

\- Tu le feras ? insista-t-il, peu certain de comprendre qu'elle acceptait.

\- Je te le promets… je suis même étonnée de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, c'est une question de ruse, ma belle.

Hermione ne dit rien mais nota qu'il venait de lui donner son premier surnom « affectueux ». Après lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait, cela faisait beaucoup ! Elle laissa, un tout petit instant, son esprit imaginer un futur avec Malefoy. Elle avait du mal à imaginer le blond arrogant en mari et en père attentionné… Mais pourquoi essayait-elle d'imaginer ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'aimait, si ? Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer… « Le Mangemort et la sang-de-bourbe » n'avait rien d'un titre de conte de fée ! C'était un titre d'une histoire impossible. Et il s'en rendrait compte, à moins qu'il ne le sache déjà… Elle ne devait pas laisser de sentiments plus profonds s'installer… Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle ne l'aimerait jamais !

« Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi le laisses tu te toucher ? Encore mieux, pourquoi aimes-tu tellement qu'il te touche ? Et enfin pourquoi en redemandes-tu ? » lui dit une voix dans sa tête, avant qu'elle la fasse taire.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette relation « sentimentale », Hermione prit les devants et c'est elle qui domina Malefoy. Et contre toute attente, lui qui avait toujours tenu à dominer dans ce domaine se surprit à apprécier cela.

Lorsqu'elle fut submergée par un orgasme, elle se laissa aller contre lui, essoufflée mais heureuse de son initiative. Surtout qu'elle avait fait jouir Drago Malefoy sans qu'il n'y soit pour grand-chose.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre un bain, puis une fois qu'ils se furent rhabillés, Hermione jugea qu'il était temps de briser cette petite bulle qui les maintenait heureux et insouciants, mais qui n'était qu'un mensonge. Le temps n'était plus au bonheur et à l'insouciance. Il était fait de dangers et de malheurs, et elle se devait de retourner dans ce monde. Monde qu'elle fuyait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Bien sûr, avant elle avait eu l'excuse des tortures. Mais cela faisait des mois que le mage noir semblait s'être lassé d'elle. Du coup, les Mangemorts aussi. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cessé d'utiliser son seul moyen d'évasion, Drago. Mais alors, peut-être était-il plus que ça, sinon, pourquoi continuait-elle cette relation ? Une fois de plus, elle fit taire cette voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait que le sorcier comptait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Elle secoua la tête puis se décida.

\- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut que je rencontre Severus, tu ne peux pas partir aujourd'hui. On attendra qu'il vienne ce soir, puis on avisera un plan à ce moment-là.

Il vit que la sorcière allait protester mais il la devança.

\- On ne peut pas agir dans la précipitation, il faut penser à beaucoup de détails. Déjà, il faut que je parvienne à trouver une solution pour surveiller l'accès au couloir menant à ta cellule, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Or, je n'ai qu'un elfe en qui je puisse avoir une totale confiance. Donc là se pose notre premier problème. Ensuite, je suppose qu'une fois que tu auras rejoint Potter, vous allez prendre plein de risques frisant le ridicule. Du coup, il nous faut un plan pour que, si des Mangemorts en viennent te croiser, ils ne puissent pas te reconnaître… Tu comprends, nos vies en dépendent…

Hermione se détendit et pour une fois, elle apprécia la froideur apparente de Drago, car il semblait toujours maître de lui-même, calme et détaché. Cela l'apaisait dans des moments aussi stressants.

Puis son esprit dériva une fois de plus. Drago la rassurait, Drago la faisait jouir, Drago la consolait, Drago la protégeait, Drago l'aimait, Drago l'apaisait… Drago faisait tout pour elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente à lui que ce qu'elle laissait voir.

Elle se rendit compte aussi que si une partie d'elle voulait rejoindre son meilleur ami, une autre partie d'elle souhaitait rester près de Malefoy. Enfin, toutes les parties d'elle avaient chassé petit à petit les sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'elle avait un jour ressentis pour Ron. Elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'aujourd'hui, mais elle en était sûre à présent. La culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie envers Ron au début de sa relation avec Drago s'était doucement atténuée, au fil des jours, jusqu'à devenir inexistante…

Alors, est-ce que tout ça voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait, lui ? Elle s'imagina partant rejoindre Harry et ne pas suivre l'accord entre elle et Malefoy, ce qui ferait qu'elle n'aurait plus à rentrer au manoir et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus et cela lui serra le cœur. Si être prisonnière de ce manoir était la seule façon de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, alors, elle le ferait, même si elle savait que cela était complétement idiot et tellement éloigné de ses décisions habituelles.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle comprit, aussi ahurissant, étrange, dérangeant que cela puisse être. Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle aimait celui qui l'avait protégée, celui qui avait pris plusieurs fois des risques pour son bien-être, pour sa vie. Celui qui allait prendre encore plus de risques… Elle n'aimait pas l'homme froid qui la laissait se faire torturer, ni celui qui lui avait fait subir par deux fois le doloris. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la même personne et le bien l'emportait sur le mal. Elle l'aimait, simplement, même si elle alliait encore difficilement ces deux parts qui le constituaient.

Comme si comprendre cela changeait, tout sans vraiment rien changer, en fin de compte. Elle savait qu'elle partirait bientôt. Mais respecter son accord ne serait pas une contrainte, plutôt une nécessité. Elle voyait les choses différemment maintenant, par cette prise de conscience.

Elle n'allait pas lui dire, car cela impliquerait peut-être des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter. Non, elle se contenterait de le ressentir jusqu'à ce que la situation soit différente…


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponse à Lily : Vu que quand tu liras, ça tu seras de retour, j'espère que tes vacances ce sont bien passés, pour toi et ta sœur et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Drago tenait le miroir, attendant que Potter lui réponde, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

\- Tiens Malefoy, ce n'était pas toi que je comptais voir ! dit-il, mécontent.

\- Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir Potter, crois-le bien ! J'ai besoin de ton aide…

\- Tu gardes ma meilleure amie contre son gré, tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu en me demandant de l'aide ?

\- Je fais en sorte que ta meilleure amie ait la vie sauve, donc oui, je pense que je peux te demander de l'aide, répondit Drago.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête pour montrer à Drago qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Je suis en train d'essayer de trouver la manière la plus sûre pour qu'Hermione puisse te rejoindre, sans que ça ne se remarque ici…

Pour le coup, Harry mit toutes ses rancœurs de côté pour accorder toute son attention au blond. Si Hermione revenait près de lui, il retrouverait un peu d'espoir. Cependant, malgré l'importance de ce qui allait suivre, il ne manqua pas de noter une chose qui lui parut étrange. Malefoy avait appelé Hermione par son prénom au lieu de son nom.

\- Il faut qu'elle soit en mesure de revenir au Manoir à la seconde même où quelqu'un d'autre que moi voudrait la voir. Sinon j'y laisserais la vie. Je me doute bien que cela t'est égal mais elle, elle est d'accord sur ce point. Elle reviendra dès que nécessaire. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé est de faire appel à mon elfe, afin qu'il monte la garde et qu'il la ramène. Les elfes sont très rapides et c'est un moyen sûr. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai qu'un elfe et qu'il ne peut pas veiller tout le temps. Du coup, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu pourrais faire appel à Dobby. Je sais qu'il fait partie du club des fans du Balafré !

Harry se retint d'insulter Drago pour son offense, l'important se trouvant ailleurs.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être un plan qui tient la route. Je peux demander à Dobby mais j'ai aussi Kreattur. Trois elfes ce serait pratique. Hermione est d'accord pour se servir d'eux ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, mais vu la situation, elle a un peu mis ses principes au placard, s'amusa le blond faisant ainsi rire Harry.

Le survivant arrêta de rire en percutant qu'il était en train de rire avec Drago Malefoy, la fouine bondissante, l'apprenti Mangemort. Mais en même temps, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le ramenait plus dans le bon camp que dans celui des Mangemorts. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait en essayant de garder sa vie sauve, Harry pouvait-il le blâmer ? Non, certainement pas.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les elfes, je te recontacte, finit par dire Harry.

\- Ok… Potter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais rien d'idiot en attendant qu'Hermione arrive, on sait très bien que c'est elle le cerveau de la bande !

\- Ta gueule Malefoy, dit-il affichant malgré tout un sourire, avant de couper la communication.

Drago partit ensuite chez les Granger, et pour la première fois depuis que Voldemort lui avait posé la marque, il fut content de l'avoir. Lucius avait lancé un sort simple mais pourtant difficile à annuler. Si quelqu'un ne portant pas la marque tentait d'entrer dans la maison des parents d'Hermione, une alarme préviendrait les Mangemorts. Cela était une mesure pour attraper Harry ou les parents de la jeune fille, mais pour Drago, il n'y aurait aucun problème, sa visite passerait inaperçue.

Il monta directement à l'étage et trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur la table de nuit de la sorcière : son père avait décidé de laisser sa baguette à cet endroit. Drago sortit un simple morceau de bois de sa poche et le métamorphosa pour qu'il ressemble à la baguette d'Hermione, puis échangea les deux objets. Il fallait donner le change, au cas où son père reviendrait ici, même si cela était fort peu probable. Il prit ensuite quelques affaires de la sorcière avant de repartir pour le manoir. Il déposa toutes les affaires qu'il avait prises dans la chambre d'Hermione avant de descendre dans les cellules. Mais en chemin, il entendit que la prisonnière n'était pas seule.

\- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi donc, tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe, tu devrais être contente qu'un sang-pur daigne t'accorder quelques faveurs ! De plus, tu es celle qui as tué mon épouse, alors, tu me dois bien ça…

Rodolphus Lestrange. Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de son oncle par alliance. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte et stupéfixa le Mangemort qui tomba sur le corps d'une Hermione tremblante et en pleurs.

Elle le repoussa vivement et se tassa un maximum contre le mur pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'homme. Hermione était en proie à une sorte de crise de panique.

\- Il voulait… Il voulait… Il allait me violer, bégaya-t-elle sans pouvoir quitter l'homme inconscient des yeux.

Drago la rejoignit et s'agenouilla face à elle, il posa une main sur son visage mais la retira en voyant son geste de recul. Elle était traumatisée.

Il la regarda. Les bretelles de son débardeur étaient déchirées et les joues de Rodolphus étaient pleines de griffures. Drago comprit qu'il était arrivé à temps pour éviter le pire, mais pas assez tôt pour que la sorcière n'ait pas eu la peur de sa vie.

\- Hermione, c'est moi, je suis là, c'est fini, dit-il de la voix la plus apaisante dont il était capable.

\- Il allait…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, coupée par une crise de larmes.

Drago ne pouvait plus tenir, il la serra dans ses bras et recommença à lui parler d'une voix apaisante. Si elle se débattit au début, elle finit par se laisser aller dans les bras du blond.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- J'avais une affaire à régler mais je ne pensais pas que…

\- Heureusement, tu es revenu, dit-elle en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu et regarda le Mangemort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle encore apeurée en le regardant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago aima l'emploi du « on », tout comme il apprécia qu'elle lui prenne la main sans même s'en rendre compte, juste pour se rassurer elle-même. Comme si la main du blond dans la sienne lui assurait que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Je ne sais pas… lui effacer la mémoire ? proposa-t-il.

Hermione regarda un instant Rodolphus avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

\- Rien ne l'empêchera de revenir, si l'envie de me… s'il le veut vraiment il reviendra. Tu lui enlèveras les souvenirs d'aujourd'hui mais pas l'envie qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, on peut suggérer des choses lorsque l'on modifie la mémoire… Je me souviens l'avoir lu…, contra-t-il.

\- Oui, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. As-tu déjà réussi ce sort ?

\- Je n'ai même jamais essayé…, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors je doute que tu puisses y arriver du premier coup… sauf que nous n'avons pas le droit à plusieurs essais. S'il raconte que tu l'as stupéfixé pour me protéger, nous sommes morts.

Drago regarda la sorcière un moment avant de lui tendre sa baguette. Il ne voulait pas encore lui révélait ce qu'il était allé chercher chez elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il n'y a que cette solution… Je pourrais le tuer, mais sa disparition éveillerait trop de soupçons. Mais toi, tu as déjà réussi ce sort, alors fais le.

\- Mais je ne peux pas toucher ta baguette…

\- Si je te la donne en main propre, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Ingénieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Alors… tu le fais ? insista-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne s'emparait toujours pas de sa baguette.

La sorcière acquiesça, s'empara de la baguette puis la pointa sur le Mangemort.

\- Oubliette, dit-elle en se concentrant.

Elle resta un moment concentrée avant d'abaisser la baguette et de la rendre à Drago.

\- Voilà, ça devrait être bon, dit-elle.

\- Ça devrait ?!

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pratiquais ce sort tous les jours ! Je l'ai fait une fois sur mes parents…

\- Oui et s'ils sont encore en vie, c'est que tu as réussis, espérons que ce soit aussi le cas aujourd'hui !

Hermione acquiesça et tenta de ne pas regarder cet homme détestable à qui elle venait d'ôter des souvenirs.

\- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il, conscient qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur le sujet.

\- Tu sais où il habite ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, il vit ici, répondit-il d'un air dégoûté.

\- Bien, ramène-le dans sa chambre et pose-le dans son lit, il croira qu'il a fait une sieste.

Il acquiesça puis appela son elfe.

\- Kerry, je veux que tu l'emmènes dans sa chambre. Quand il se réveillera, il devra croire qu'il s'est assoupi, donc fais en sorte que ce soit plausible, ordonna Drago.

\- Bien, maître.

\- Quand tu auras fait ça, reviens pour emmener Hermione dans ma chambre. Tu te sens assez reposé pour monter la garde cette nuit ?

\- Oui, maître. Kerry a dormi toute la journée, comme l'a ordonné maître Drago.

Drago regarda son elfe emmener Rodolphus, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

\- On se retrouve là-haut, dit-il avant de sortir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'autorisa à s'asseoir et à souffler un bon coup. La journée avait encore été longue et il se demandait si un jour, tout ça serait derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de beaucoup y réfléchir que la sorcière arriva. Il la laissa aller se laver. Son elfe s'occupa de laver et raccommoder ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle revint de sa douche, il prêta donc une de ses chemises à Hermione, la trouvant très sexy là-dedans. Il s'allongea et l'attira contre lui.

\- Drago, est-ce que ce soir on pourrait… juste dormir ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer je n'ai pas trop envie de…

\- L'idée de faire autre chose que dormir avec toi ce soir ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. Dors tranquillement, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Merci, dit-elle en embrassant la main du sorcier avant de fermer les yeux.


	18. Chapter 18

**Réponse à Lily : Ah, mais je ne peux pas tuer tous les Mangemorts comme ça, il faut qu'il en reste un peu à la fin XD ! Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

\- Récapitulons une dernière fois, dit Hermione à l'intention de Drago, qui était à ses côtés, et d'Harry qui était avec eux grâce au miroir.

\- Mon elfe, Dobby et l'elfe de Potty se relayeront pour surveiller l'accès aux cellules. Si l'un d'eux voit quelqu'un prendre le chemin de la cave, il a ordre de venir te récupérer et tu devras le suivre instantanément. Une fois de retour dans ta cellule, l'elfe viendra me prévenir afin que je descende, au cas où il s'agirait de Rodolphus.

\- Tu n'interviendras pas s'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Je ferais ce que je pourrais, dit Drago.

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris… tu dois me promettre de ne pas intervenir si la personne veut me torturer. Cela empirerait si tu intervenais, je l'ai bien compris. Mais j'ai peur que toi, tu l'aies oublié.

La sorcière s'était exprimée en prenant la main de Drago tout en lui souriant, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès d'Harry, même s'il se retint de tout commentaire.

\- Bon parfait, tout est en ordre, dit Harry en se raclant la gorge, pour que les deux autres se souviennent de sa présence.

\- Oui, je serai là demain matin, dit Hermione.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui demander pourquoi ils devraient attendre le lendemain matin, mais une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota qu'il n'apprécierait pas la réponse. Alors, il se contenta de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione et de lancer un léger signe de tête en direction de la fouine avant de ranger le miroir.

\- Franchement Granger, me prendre la main devant le Balafré ! J'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire un arrêt cardiaque !

\- Harry ne me jugera pas, il comprendra. Même s'il va trouver étrange que je puisse… enfin bref, il ne me jugera pas, dit Hermione.

Drago comprit qu'Hermione venait de taire quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était ses sentiments envers lui ou au contraire le fait qu'elle l'apprécie juste.

\- Que tu puisses quoi ? releva-t-il presque malgré lui.

\- Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard, lorsque nous serons tous sains et saufs et que tout ça sera terminé, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa, évitant ainsi qu'il. Car depuis quelques temps, elle pensait l'aimer, mais l'aimerait-elle encore une fois que la situation serait revenue à la normale ? Elle ne le savait pas, tout avait changé tellement vite et de façon tellement imprévisible !

Plus tard dans la nuit Drago se réveilla et regarda la sorcière dormir dans ses bras. Elle paraissait détendue mais lui, il ne l'était pas du tout. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait peur que quelque chose tourne mal, qu'ils se fassent découvrir ou même, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose une fois qu'elle serait près de Potter.

Il aurait voulu la garder enfermée ici, en sécurité… en quelque sorte. Il savait que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment était très instable. Tout avait beau bien se passer, un Mangemort pouvait venir et la torturer, ou même la tuer. Le Maître pourrait décider qu'elle n'avait plus aucune utilité, donc que le mieux serait de se débarrasser de la prisonnière.

C'était ce qui avait décidé Drago à aider plus activement Potter, et même à rendre sa liberté à Hermione, dans la mesure du possible. S'il lui avait dit qu'il ne mettrait jamais sa vie en danger pour sauver celle de la sorcière, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il avait découvert qu'il était capable à bien plus le jour où il avait surpris Rodolphus prêt à abuser de la sorcière.

Il avait cru que le risque de se rapprocher d'Hermione viendrait d'elle, qu'elle attendrait forcément plus de lui et qu'il ne voudrait jamais lui céder. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui donnait plus de lui-même, et c'était parfois elle qui le rappelait à l'ordre en lui rappelant les risques.

Il commença à caresser la joue de la sorcière, puis son bras, sa nuque, son cou. Elle remua légèrement sous ses caresses, le sourire aux lèvres, puis elle se lova contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, frottant sa joue dessus.

\- Je t'aime, l'entendit-il dire.

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et ce léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Hum…

Bon, elle dormait, aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il alors, rien que pour voir.

\- Hum, moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en se tournant dos à lui.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins à qui tu parles ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Drago, dit-elle avant qu'un petit ronflement ne lui échappe.

Le blond retint un petit rire face aux bruits de sa belle, se disant qu'il aurait de quoi la taquiner avant son départ. Puis son elfe apparut devant lui.

\- Severus Rogue voudrait rencontrer le maître. Il attend maître Drago dans la salle de bain, comme maître Drago l'a ordonné à Kerry, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Merci Kerry, retourne surveiller le couloir, je te rappellerai quand il faudra raccompagner Severus, dit Drago en se levant.

\- Bien, maître.

L'elfe disparut et Drago enfila sa robe de sorcier avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, pour vérifier que tout était bien organisé, répondit Severus.

\- Nous avons trois elfes au lieu des deux nécessaires, Potter sait qu'elle devra revenir dans la seconde en cas de soucis, et je pense qu'elle le fera. Le plan n'est pas sans risque, mais en tout cas, il est bien organisé.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que, toi, tu prennes autant de risques de ton plein gré, alors que j'ai eu du mal à te convaincre d'entrer en contact avec Potter, dit Severus.

\- Les choses changent, répondit évasivement Drago.

\- Les gens aussi, ajouta Severus.

\- Avant, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon changement soit bon…

\- C'est vrai, maintenant, tu crains de la perdre elle. Mais crois-moi, ressentir ça, c'est préférable comparé à ce que tu ressentais avant. Tu étais perdu entre deux camps, maintenant, tu as dépassé les notions de bien ou de mal. Tu te bats pour ce que tu veux et c'est ce qui est important.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu un vieux sage ? se moqua Drago peu enclin à mener une conversation sur ses sentiments envers Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas un vieux sage, je suis simplement fier de toi, du chemin que tu as accompli et des erreurs que tu ne feras pas, contrairement à moi.

\- Savez-vous qu'à cause de cela, un jour, mon père me reniera ?

C'était la première fois qu'il songeait à cet aspect de la situation. Ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, mais c'était étrange de se dire que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment allait à l'encontre de la personne qu'il avait le plus admiré pendant toutes ces années. Son père le tuerait probablement sans aucune hésitation s'il apprenait ce que son fils faisait avec une sang-de-bourbe et ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

\- Et cela change-t-il quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Rogue.

\- Non.

\- C'est parce que tu as dépassé tout ça. Ton père a fait ses choix et il était temps que tu fasses les tiens.

Drago ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre.

\- Rappelle-lui de prendre tous les jours l'antidote au véritasérum, je ne pense plus qu'il soit nécessaire mais on ne sait jamais, dit Rogue.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Et encore une fois, rappelle-lui qu'elle ne doit rien dire à mon sujet à Potter.

Drago acquiesça et appela son elfe. Il regarda partir le maître des potions puis retourna dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il s'allongea, Hermione se tourna vers lui, avec un air ensommeillé.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule du sorcier.

\- Avec Rogue. Il m'a demandé de te rappeler de bien prendre l'antidote tous les jours et de ne pas parler de lui à Potter.

\- Je m'en souviens, mais je me demande bien pourquoi il ne veut rien dire à Harry de l'aide qu'il apporte ? Ce n'est pas logique…

\- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, répondit évasivement Drago.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, devina Hermione.

\- Peut-être bien…

\- Mais tu ne me diras rien, en conclut-elle.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de Drago.

Il était surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas, mais il était aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à batailler avec elle. Elle se rendormit assez rapidement et il ne tarda pas à suivre, même s'il eut l'impression de se faire réveiller seulement quelques secondes après avoir fermé les yeux.

Il confia toutes ses affaires à la sorcière qui se montra touchée de l'attention. Elle reprit sa baguette en main et une immense chaleur l'envahit. Il sut alors qu'elle lui avait manqué.

\- Ne te fais pas voir et surtout, sois prudente, dit-il.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.


	19. Chapter 19

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Hermione avait demandé à Dobby de la ramener auprès de Drago. Le beau blond dormait, la couette dévoilant son torse nu. Et après trois semaines à ne se voir que par miroir interposé, elle réalisait à quel point son corps lui avait manqué. Si elle ne devait parler que de ça bien sûr !

Avant de réveiller Drago, elle préféra aller prendre une douche. Les conditions de vie avec Harry n'étaient pas optimales du point de vue de l'hygiène ! Elle prit un peu son temps puis retourna près de Drago. Elle caressa doucement son torse, sa joue, se rendant vraiment compte du vide qu'elle avait ressenti depuis son départ. Surtout avec ce qu'Harry et elle avaient vécu la veille… Le manque était plus fort après avoir frôlé la mort. D'où sa présence aujourd'hui. Il se réveilla doucement et la sorcière fut heureuse de revoir ses prunelles grises, tant détestées à une époque et tant aimées aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, rien n'était jamais gravé dans le marbre.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

Mais apparemment, qu'importe le ton, le blond était déjà bien éveillé.

\- Joyeux Noël ?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Es-tu idiote ou tu as fait ça juste pour m'énerver ? continua-t-il tout aussi énervé.

\- Tu parles de Godric's Hollow ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je parle de Godric's Hollow ! L'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à voir Potter venir à un moment ou à un autre ! Que lui soit assez idiot pour vouloir y aller, ça ne me surprend pas… Mais toi !

\- Nous n'avancions plus ! Il fallait bien chercher quelque chose !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé en dehors du danger ? demanda-t-il, ironique.

\- Rien, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Super !

\- Ecoute, il fallait bien qu'on essaie ! Mais je te rassure, j'étais sous polynectar, personne ne m'a reconnue.

\- Ça je sais, sinon, on serait morts !

Elle ne s'excusa pas, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. Elle faisait ce qui lui semblait bon, et elle faisait son possible pour ne pas s'exposer. Elle comprenait l'angoisse de Drago, mais elle n'avait aucune autre alternative que de se mettre en danger. Et quand bien même, elle était heureuse d'aider son meilleur ami. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Drago, elle ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Il sembla le comprendre, car il se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle vienne contre lui.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas te revoir.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser. Un instant, un seul instant, ils se sentirent bien. Lui, enfin rassuré, et elle, enfin dans ses bras… Mais l'arrivée de Kerry leur signala que les choses n'allaient pas durer.

\- Le père de Maître Drago prend le chemin de la cellule de la Miss, dit l'elfe.

Hermione se leva sans hésiter, bien que la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je te rejoins en bas aussi vite que possible, promit le blond.

La sorcière acquiesça puis partit avec l'elfe. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa cellule qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'ils avaient oublié tous les deux. Elle se dépêcha d'ôter sa veste et de la cacher au mieux mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour ses habits qui n'étaient pas du tout le pyjama qu'elle portait le jour de sa capture. (OUPS !)

Elle entendit les pas de Lucius se rapprocher, et la peur montait de plus en plus. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir inventer pour ses vêtements ?

\- Père ? entendit-elle.

Les pas cessèrent, et Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de la porte pour entendre plus distinctement.

\- Je venais justement lui apporter son repas, dit Drago.

\- Tu peux le ramener, elle n'en aura plus besoin, répondit Lucius d'une voix froide.

Hermione se figea sur son lit. Etait-ce la fin ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé qu'elle ne servait plus à rien… Après tout, Parkinson a dû être découverte il y a bientôt quatre mois, et Potter n'a encore rien tenté pour la secourir. Si elle est inutile, tu comprends bien qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'encombrer d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et prit Hermione par le bras, la faisant sortir dans le couloir. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle. Elle se tenait droite. Il était hors de question de réclamer de la pitié ou de pleurer. Elle regrettait juste que Drago ait à assister à cela.

\- Père…, commença Drago.

Il tourna son regard vers son fils pour qu'il continue et Hermione en profita pour lui faire signe de se taire, inutile qu'ils soient deux à mourir aujourd'hui. Drago n'aurait qu'à continuer à aider Harry. Si celui-ci acceptait son aide, ce dont elle doutait. Si elle mourait, cette semi-alliance entre Drago et Harry ne tiendrait pas. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il devait survivre. Voyant que son fils ne parlait pas, Lucius reporta son attention sur la prisonnière. Mais pour Drago, qui avait pourtant répété qu'il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour elle, il était impensable qu'elle meure. Les choses avaient changé, il l'aimait à présent. Et s'il la laissait mourir, il ne pourrait plus jamais croiser son propre reflet dans un miroir.

\- Père, je suis amoureux d'elle.

Lucius se retourna vers son fils, l'air aussi froid que d'habitude.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez bien entendu, je suis amoureux d'elle.

\- C'est une sang-de-bourbe !

\- Si vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai détestée plus que n'importe quelle autre née-moldu… Parce que quelque part, elle ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent.

\- Tu penses que je vais l'épargner juste parce que tu as eu la faiblesse et l'idiotie d'en tomber amoureux ? Ça me donne une autre bonne raison de la tuer sur le champ ! tonna-t-il avec fureur.

\- Père, pensez à ce que nous vivons depuis qu'Il est ici… Je sais… Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois ces derniers mois… Vous avez envie que cela s'arrête. Laissez-la partir, elle rejoindra Potter et ils mettront fin à tout ça, tenta Drago.

\- Plutôt mourir que de te laisser avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Plutôt te tuer ! Alors réfléchis, je te laisse deux minutes pour bien réfléchir. Et si tu fais marche arrière, si tu la tues toi-même, alors nous ne reparlerons plus jamais de ta faiblesse. Mais sache qu'il est inconcevable qu'elle survive. Et si tu t'opposes à moi, je te tuerais de mes mains, sans aucune hésitation. Je préfère n'avoir aucune descendance que d'avoir des bâtards de Sang-Mêlé !

Hermione n'était pas surprise, Lucius avait la même réaction que celle qu'elle avait imaginée. Drago avait été fou de croire qu'il pouvait influencer son père ! Mais le fait qu'il essaie avait sincèrement touché la sorcière. Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de faire marche arrière, elle espérait qu'il la saisirait, il était inutile d'être deux à mourir.

\- Alors ? demanda Lucius une fois les deux minutes écoulées.

Drago leva sa baguette vers Hermione, cette dernière ferma les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit du grabuge, elle les rouvrit, et trouva Drago à terre, évanoui. Elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers.

Lucius eut un rictus méprisant en donnant un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de son fils.

\- Votre courage a apparemment un peu déteint sur lui. Et comme tous les gens courageux, il est stupidement prévisible ! s'amusa Lucius.

Malgré l'apparent amusement dans sa voix, Hermione voyait ses yeux lancer des éclairs. Sa fin était proche, elle le savait. Mais avant, elle devait se rassurer.

\- Vous n'allez pas le tuer.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il ne l'aurait pas assommé il lui aurait plutôt lancé un Avada Kedavra.

\- Bien sûr que non, il est mon unique héritier ! Mais je vais vous tuer, vous, et vous faire disparaître, avant de et lui effacer tous les souvenirs qu'il a de vous depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans ce manoir. Il se souviendra seulement de vous en tant qu'étudiante, et nous savons tous les deux qu'à cette époque, malgré ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, il n'aurait pas versé une seule larme pour vous !

Hermione regarda le visage inconscient de Drago. Elle voulait que ce soit la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir. Elle pensa à Harry. Il allait réellement s'inquiéter. Et il serait seul. Drago ne se souviendrait plus de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, donc, il ne pourrait pas le prévenir. Elle allait mourir dans quelques secondes et elle ne savait pas si Harry pourrait avancer seul. Comment réussir une telle mission sans aucune aide ?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Lucius Malefoy lever sa baguette et après un dernier regard sur Drago, elle ferma les yeux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Voilà la suite, merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé d'avoir été si méchante avec vous !**

 **Réponse à Lily : Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! Bizzz**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Elle entendit un bruit de corps qui tombe à la renverse, se demandant par quel miracle ce n'était pas le sien ! Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lucius inconscient, sa baguette toujours en main. Plus loin se tenait Narcissa Malefoy, qui rangeait la sienne.

La femme s'approcha à pas rapide et caressa le front de son mari avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

\- Oui, oui, je n'ai rien eu…

\- Parfait, vous devez partir… avec lui, dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils.

Pointant sa baguette sur son fils, elle lui fit reprendre conscience.

\- Hermione…, s'affola-t-il en revenant à lui.

Puis son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, il vit le corps de son père et enfin, sa mère qui se tenait tout prêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-il.

\- On n'a pas le temps, coupa Narcissa.

Hermione se rapprocha et aida Drago à se relever.

\- Je sais tout pour vous deux… depuis un moment déjà, avoua-t-elle en voyant que son fils ne partirait pas sans explication.

\- Comment…

\- Je vous ai surpris tous les deux dehors, à deux reprises, puis j'ai vu ton regard à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'elle. Je t'ai vu changer, retrouver le sourire qui te manquait depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici. Une mère sent ces choses-là, expliqua Narcissa.

Drago voulait en savoir plus, donc elle poursuivit :

\- J'ai entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres demander à ton père de la supprimer. J'ai attendu de voir s'il allait faire le bon choix, celui de te faire passer avant ses convictions. Je t'avoue que mes espoirs étaient minces. Maintenant, il faut que tu partes avec elle…

\- Je ne peux te laisser ici. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fera payer tout ça…

\- Non, il ne saura rien de mon implication. Ton père ne m'a pas vue et ne me soupçonnera jamais…

\- Mais alors le Lord s'en prendra à papa…

\- Il ne le tuera pas, ton père survivra et moi aussi. Tu as assez sacrifié de choses pour ton père, pour moi également. Pars et fais en sorte que Potter réussisse, c'est notre seule chance de mettre tout ça derrière nous. Pars Drago, on n'a plus le temps.

\- Kerry ? appela le blond.

\- Le Maître a appelé Kerry ?

\- Oui, récupère les affaires que j'ai mises de côté en cas d'urgence. Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé, dit Drago.

\- Oui, Kerry s'en souvient, répondit l'elfe.

\- Bien, tu les emmènes auprès de Potter et tu déposes le miroir dans la chambre de ma mère, ajouta Drago.

L'elfe acquiesça puis disparut.

\- Le miroir nous permettra de rester en contact. Je me fous des dangers, si ta vie est menacée, je veux que tu me le dises. Je ferais ce que je peux…

\- Ça ne sera pas utile, dit Narcissa.

Puis elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que possible.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit-elle en le relâchant.

Il acquiesça puis recula jusqu'à prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Après un regard échangé, le sorcier rappela son elfe qui les emmena loin du Manoir. Ils se trouvaient devant la tente de Potter, celui-ci les regarda arriver main dans la main et ne s'en montra même pas surpris. Hermione fonça dans les bras de son meilleur ami pendant que Drago se tournait vers son elfe.

\- Kerry, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois répondre à aucun appel venant de mon père ou de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi ou de ce deux-là, dit-il en montrant Harry et Hermione.

\- Bien sûr Maître, Kerry fera tel que le Maître ordonne.

\- C'est pour ton bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra te faire revenir au Manoir afin que tu le conduises jusqu'à nous ou pour te faire payer ton aide… Bien que tu n'aies pas eu d'autres choix que d'obéir, dit Drago.

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que si Hermione en faisait trop avec les droits des elfes, elle n'avait pas forcément tort sur toute la ligne.

\- Maître Drago n'a pas à regretter d'avoir demandé et ordonné à Kerry ! Kerry est heureux de servir son Maître et Kerry pense que le Maître a pris de bonnes décisions pour Miss Granger et pour lui-même. Kerry restera auprès de Maître Drago pour l'aider, lui et ses amis, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant devant chacune des trois personnes présentes.

\- Lui, ce n'est pas un ami, tu pourras cracher dans son assiette, s'amusa Drago en regardant Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un demi-sourire.

\- Est-ce un ordre Maître Drago ? Car si ce n'en est pas un, Kerry préférerait ne pas cracher dans l'assiette d'Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe mal à l'aise.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un ordre, répondit Drago en riant.

Qu'il était bon de rire après avoir cru tout perdre…

\- Bon, vous allez peut-être m'expliquer ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry en s'installant devant la tente.

Voyant que Drago n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler, Hermione commença son récit et le termina devant un Harry qui resta sans voix un petit moment. Au lieu de parler, il préféra serrer Hermione contre lui, pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de la retrouver vivante.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir te supporter tous les jours ? demanda Harry avec un demi-sourire en regardant Malefoy.

\- Je suis tout aussi enchanté de cette perspective que toi ! De plus, j'ai toujours adoré le camping, tu t'en doutes, répondit Drago avec une grimace.

Hermione rigola puis quittant les bras d'Harry, elle alla dans ceux de Drago. Une fois de plus, le brun ne montra pas de surprise. Les indices allant dans ce sens avaient été nombreux et qui était-il pour juger sa meilleure amie ! Après tout, elle avait dû vivre des jours plus que difficiles, et apparemment, il avait été là pour elle. Bon, c'est vrai, il avait du mal à imaginer Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ensemble… Mais bon, apparemment, c'était possible !

Harry trouva judicieux de rentrer dans la tente et de lancer un assurdiato pour offrir de l'intimité au… couple. Hermione se pencha doucement et embrassa le blond.

\- Je suis contente qu'on soit tous les deux en vie, dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, même si…

\- Tu as peur pour tes parents.

Elle tâcha de ne pas trop montrer de rancœur envers le père du blond. Honnêtement, elle le détestait, elle n'aurait pas versé une larme s'il lui arrivait malheur. Mais il était le père de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter une telle chose. Même si Lucius l'aurait tué sans remords, malgré tout, elle n'était pas comme lui.

\- Pour ma mère surtout… Mon père a fait des choix de son plein gré, ma mère n'a fait que subir par amour pour lui, expliqua-t-il en nouant ses doigts à ceux de la sorcière.

Hermione se contenta de le serrer un peu plus contre elle.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- J'aurais vraiment préféré que ça tourne autrement. Mais vu les circonstances, non, je ne regrette rien. C'était soit on partait tous les deux, soit on mourrait.

\- Ton père ne t'aurait pas tué. Il comptait s'occuper de mon cas puis effacer tes souvenirs, ceux des derniers mois… pour que tu m'oublies, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne regrette rien, Hermione.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle y lut toute la sincérité de ce qu'il disait. Ils étaient sortis de cet enfer ensemble, même si lui voyait plus d'inconvénients qu'elle, et ils étaient en vie. Et elle avait moins peur.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle émue.

\- Je sais, tu parles dans ton sommeil, railla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il l'embrassa à la place avant d'éloigner son visage.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils restèrent un petit moment l'un contre l'autre avant qu'Hermione ne se lève en lui prenant la main.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit-elle.

\- Oui, je suis sûr que ça va prendre des heures ! railla-t-il.

\- Tu as fini, oui ! s'amusa Hermione.

\- J'ai bien le droit à un peu de sarcasme ! Je vais quand même partager une tente avec Potter ! dit-il en pénétrant dans la tente.

\- Potter est enchanté, ajouta Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, j'étais de mariage hier ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne voyais pas Narcissa tuer son mari, elle l'aime malgré tout ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

La cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. Bien sûr, les deux garçons s'envoyaient des pics à longueur de journée. Hermione intervenait à chaque fois que la rancœur entre les deux se faisait trop forte et que les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Ce qui était le cas à cet instant. Hermione n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de marcher sur un fil !

\- Et à part compter les plis de la tente, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Drago.

Harry, qui était assez susceptible sur le sujet puisqu'il portait le médaillon depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, démarra au quart de tour. Alors, même si la réflexion de Drago n'était pas très sympa, elle avait été faite sans grande méchanceté, comparé à ce qu'il lui arrivait de dire à d'autres moments.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours retourner d'où tu viens ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Les garçons…, tenta Hermione.

\- Mais je ne suis certainement pas là pour toi ! Si Granger ne tenait pas autant à ta vie, j'aurais plutôt opté pour un endroit sûr… et plus confortable, répondit Drago en s'énervant à son tour.

\- Les garçons ! s'exclama Hermione un peu plus fort.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?! Comme si Drago Malefoy pouvait devenir courageux ! se moqua Harry.

\- Je préfère ne pas être courageux et avoir mon intelligence que ta cervelle de…

\- Et quoi ?! Vas-y, dis que je suis idiot ! le coupa Harry en se rapprochant de Malefoy qui s'était levé.

\- Tu me traites bien de lâche alors que je suis ici, j'ai le droit de te traiter d'idiot ! Le fait que j'aurais préféré me cacher ne fait pas de moi un lâche, puisqu'au bout du compte, je suis là ! J'ai fait des erreurs, j'en regrette certaines, mais je ne suis certainement pas ici pour me faire insulter ou pour que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi ! Avec tes sautes d'humeur, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Weasmoche a décampé ! s'énerva encore plus Drago.

\- Je vais le…, hurla Harry en se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- Stop ! hurla Hermione en se mettant au milieu.

\- Hermione, pousses-toi de là, demanda Harry.

\- Certainement pas ! Vous ne vous aimez peut-être pas mais vous m'aimez, moi ! Alors par Merlin, faites un effort pour vous entendre ! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon tout, mon âme sœur, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Hermione en prenant la main d'Harry.

Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire, il se calmait.

\- Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez, ronchonna Drago.

Hermione se retourna vers lui et de son autre main, elle attrapa la sienne.

\- Toi Drago, tu as pris tellement de risques par amour pour moi… Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de t'aimer autant. Maintenant, je ne me vois plus vivre sans toi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

Le blond se détendit légèrement.

\- Donc je vous aime tous les deux de manière différente, mais vous êtes aussi important pour moi, tous les deux. Alors, par pitié, faites un effort… sinon, on ne s'en sortira jamais, supplia-t-elle.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air, dit Harry.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, Hermione lui tendit sa baguette, car depuis Godric's Hollow, celle d'Harry était brisée. Le brun sortit et Malefoy entoura ses bras autour de la brunette et la serra contre lui.

\- Avec vous deux, j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir arbitre, ça me fatigue, dit-elle en se détendant contre Drago.

\- S'il n'était pas autant sur les nerfs…

\- Cet horcruxe a un mauvais effet sur lui et ça s'accentue s'il le porte trop longtemps… Mince, j'ai oublié de le lui reprendre, dit Hermione.

Elle embrassa Drago puis se dirigea vers la sortie, mais il lui attrapa la main.

\- C'est bon, j'y vais, repose-toi, dit-il en sortant.

Drago sortit de la tente et commença à suivre les traces de pas laissées dans la neige. La nuit était tombée et ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt. Le blond n'était pas tranquille, plein de bestioles faisaient des bruits étranges. Il se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien habiter la forêt. Des loups ? Des ours ? Des acromentules ? Des trolls ? Il secoua la tête et tenta de faire abstraction des bruits. Après tout, la plupart des forêts ne contenait pas autant d'horreurs que la forêt interdite. Il marcha un moment, dans le froid et la neige, suivant les traces de Potter qui étaient toujours bien visibles. Il arriva devant une espèce de petit lac minuscule dont la surface était brisée et le fait que les pas le mènent là sans aller plus loin lui donnait une idée précise d'où Harry se trouvait.

\- Par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore cet imbécile, râla Drago.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais ne le voyant pas remonter, il plongea et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Une main sur une épée et l'autre qui luttait contre le médaillon qui semblait avoir décidé de l'étrangler. Drago le remonta à la surface et se débrouilla pour le hisser.

\- Les épées au fond des lacs gelées, le médaillon tueur… tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que des trucs pareils arrivent ? se moqua le blond, essouflé, une fois sur la terre ferme.

\- J'adore ma vie, s'amusa Harry.

Ils se regardèrent en grelottant puis Drago porta son attention sur l'épée.

\- Alors, j'espère que cette épée te servira à autre chose qu'à décorer ton salon, histoire de ne pas avoir risqué ta vie pour rien, railla le blond.

\- C'est l'épée de Gryffondor, répondit Harry.

\- Et je suppose que cela vaut que tu prennes autant de risques, dit Drago en se levant.

Il se sécha et sans vraiment y penser, il en fit autant pour Harry.

\- Merci. J'ai tué le basilic avec cette épée et, selon Hermione, elle s'est imprégnée de son venin. Du coup, l'épée devrait nous permettre de détruire le médaillon, expliqua patiemment Harry.

\- Ah. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour vérifier la théorie ?

Harry se leva, posa le médaillon contre un tronc à terre puis s'éloigna. Sauf qu'au lieu de revenir pour fendre le médaillon, il tendit l'épée à Drago.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire… ? Ce médaillon va se défendre et il a trop d'influence sur moi…

Harry semblait mal à l'aise de demander quelque chose à Malefoy. Mais ce dernier s'empara de l'épée et se dirigea vers le médaillon en la brandissant. Une ombre de Voldemort surgit au-dessus de l'horcruxe, à l'instant où il le frappa du plat de la lame.

\- Drago Malefoy, crois-tu vraiment que tu es à ta place parmi eux ? demanda l'ombre.

Le blond resta sans voix, l'épée en l'air, comme hypnotisé.

\- Je lis en toi Drago Malefoy. Tu sais qu'elle est trop bien pour toi. Bien trop intelligente, bien trop courageuse, bien trop désintéressée, bien trop admirable…

\- Malefoy, ne l'écoute pas…

\- Mais tu l'as toujours su. C'est pour ça que tu la détestais davantage que les autres Sang-de-Bourbe. Parce que tu détestais convoiter quelque chose que tu ne pourrais pas avoir ou du moins, que tu ne pourrais pas garder. Puis tu as détesté Ronald Weasley aussi, parce que tu savais qu'aussi minable qu'il soit, lui pourrait être aimé d'elle. Comment une fille aussi pure qu'Hermione Granger pourrait réellement faire sa vie avec un Malefoy ? Un nom imprégné de magie noire quand il y a un Weasley à côté. Ou encore mieux, un Potter, railla l'ombre.

\- Tais-toi ! hurla Drago en s'approchant encore plus du médaillon.

L'ombre changea, prenant l'apparence d'une Hermione à l'air malveillant.

\- Comment peux-tu me croire une seule seconde quand je dis t'aimer ? Je te suis seulement reconnaissante d'avoir été assez idiot pour développer des sentiments envers moi. Des sentiments qui m'ont aidé à survivre. Tu veux me croire lorsque je le dis mais tu redoutes le retour de Ronald, car tu sais que plus rien ne sera pareil à son retour et tu sais qu'il reviendra.

Puis une autre ombre s'ajouta, celle de Ron qui prit l'ombre d'Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion avant de se retourner avec un sourire moqueur vers un Drago tétanisé.

\- Tu le sais bien, les méchants ne vivent pas heureux avec la princesse. Pas de fin heureuse pour toi, Drago Malefoy. Sauf si tu retournes d'où tu viens et que tu donnes ce médaillon au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Drago sembla enfin réagir et il abattit l'épée sur le médaillon. Les ombres hurlèrent, avant de se dissiper. Le blond lâcha alors l'arme et se laissa aller, tombant les genoux au sol, complétement chamboulé. Il sursauta légèrement quand la main d'Harry se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne dois pas écouter ce que cette chose a dit… Il s'inspire de tes doutes mais pas de la réalité, dit Harry avec sagesse.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais tu le penses aussi. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'âme s'en est servi. Peu importe ce que tu as été. C'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui qui compte pour Hermione. Elle t'aime, je le vois…

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tôt ou tard, elle se rendra compte qu'elle a fait une erreur…

\- Fais-lui confiance. Vous deux, ça ne durera peut-être pas toute la vie. Personne ne peut être sûr de ça. Mais elle t'aime aujourd'hui, et c'est ce qui compte. Essayons de survivre à demain et on verra le reste.

\- Vivre au jour le jour, dit Drago doucement.

\- C'est ça. Pourquoi se poser des questions sur ce que sera ta vie dans un an quand tu ne sais même pas si tu seras en vie dans une semaine ?

\- Potter, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ! Par Merlin, avant de discuter avec toi, j'allais juste mal, maintenant, je voudrais me pendre, railla Drago en se relevant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu t'aider, s'amusa Harry.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la tente en s'envoyant des pics. Hermione, alertée par le bruit de leurs pas, se plaça devant la tente. Elle les regarda arriver ensemble, en chahutant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle.

\- Ah les garçons ! s'amusa-t-elle.

Puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'épée que portait Harry. Les deux se lancèrent donc dans les explications, tout en passant sous silence ce qu'avait révélé l'horcruxe sur les doutes de Drago. Elle les félicita puis remarqua, avec beaucoup de plaisir, qu'une sorte de complicité s'était instaurée entre son petit-ami et son meilleur ami.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre un peu en avance mais je ne serais pas là demain, donc, profitez XD**

 **Réponse à Lily : Salut, merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est d'avoir mon avis sur ce que tu écris, j'en serais enchanté, contacte moi sur Facebook sur mes différentes pages (tu les trouveras dans mon profil) ou directement par MP sur ce site. Vu que tu me laisse des review "anonyme" je ne peux pas te contacter moi-même. Mais en tout cas, n'hésite pas à me contacter ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

L'ambiance après la destruction du médaillon s'arrangea nettement. Déjà, Harry et Drago ne se disputaient que pour se taquiner. Il n'y avait plus de vraie rancœur entre eux, et l'effet néfaste du médaillon avait disparu. De plus, la présence de Dobby, Kreattur et Kerry leur assurait un quotidien plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant pour Harry. Même si les elfes n'étaient pas toujours là.

Le souci, c'est que maintenant, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Il restait la coupe, un Horcruxe non identifié qu'ils présumaient avoir appartenu à Serdaigle, et certainement Nagini. Mais à part le serpent qui était auprès de son maître et donc difficile à détruire, ils ne savaient pas où pouvaient se trouver les autres objets !

Dans un dernier espoir, Hermione proposa d'aller chez Xenophilius Lovegood, afin qu'il puisse les éclairer au sujet d'un symbole. Selon les dires d'Harry, il le portait au cou, le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ce symbole était aussi inscrit dans une lettre de Dumbledore à Grindelwald. Le symbole qu'elle avait également vu sur la tombe des Peverell et dans son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde. Harry le lui avait donné en lui disant qu'il venait d'Albus.

Le père de Luna les accueillit étrangement. Rien à voir avec l'étrangeté habituelle des Lovegood. Non, il était nerveux. Mais il se lança dans l'explication du symbole, leur révélant qu'il s'agissait de celui des reliques de la mort et qu'il était lié au conte des trois frères dont Hermione leur fit la lecture. Mais la sorcière était déçue, cela ne les aiderait pas pour les horcruxes. Pire encore, Harry semblait très intéressé par ce sujet. Les choses se gâtèrent au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Xenophilius avait contacté les Mangemorts, car ceux-ci avaient fait de Luna leur prisonnière et le père de famille comptait échanger Harry contre elle.

Ils parvinrent tout de à s'enfuir après qu'Harry se soit montré, pour ne pas que les Mangemorts s'en prennent au père de leur amie s'ils pensaient qu'il avait inventé la présence du survivant. Une fois en sécurité, Hermione commença à lancer les sorts de protection pendant qu'Harry parlait des reliques de la mort.

Seulement, dans son excitation il ne fit pas attention et prononça le nom banni de Voldemort. Drago ne se laissa pas envahir par la panique contrairement aux deux autres.

\- Fermez-la et ne bougez plus, ordonna le blond.

Les deux autres cessèrent de s'agiter.

\- Potter, je vais te lancer un Stupéfix, prévint-il.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il tomba sous le sort de Malefoy. Hermione laissa faire Drago lorsque celui-ci se mit derrière elle et fit comme s'il la menaçait de sa baguette.

\- Surtout, ne dis rien, lui chuchota-t-il alors que des bruits de transplanage se faisaient entendre.

Les sorts de protection étaient tombés.

Trois raffleurs arrivèrent, dont Greyback et Scabior. Drago se sentit chanceux et maudit en même temps. Chanceux, car aucun d'eux n'étaient Mangemorts, donc, ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa trahison. Mais malchanceux car Greyback était sans pitié, et Scabior était un des rares raffleurs intelligents. Il allait s'en tenir à son plan mais doutait sur ses chances de succès.

Les trois raffleurs regardèrent Harry, inconscient au sol, Hermione menacée d'une baguette et enfin, Drago.

\- Drago Malefoy, dit Greyback plus pour donner son identité aux autres que pour autre chose.

\- Comme vous le voyez, j'ai la situation bien en main, déclara Drago sans saluer le loup-garou.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres te confie à nouveau des missions ? demanda Greyback avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Depuis peu. La sang-de-bourbe a réussi à s'enfuir du Manoir, donc je devais la retrouver, dit-il d'une voix froide, beaucoup plus révélatrice de celui qu'il était encore quelques mois auparavant.

\- Et tu vas lui ramener Potter en prime, voilà qui va t'assurer de rentrer dans ses bonnes faveurs ! dit Greyback.

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous allez me laisser, car je ne partagerais pas ma gloire !

\- Nous pourrions aussi te maîtriser et amener ces deux-là nous même au Seigneur des Ténèbres, intervint pour la première fois Scabior.

Drago remonta sa manche et montra sa marque des ténèbres au raffleur qui perdit de son assurance.

\- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une solution satisfaisante, dit Scabior plus gentiment.

\- Oui, j'en ai une, vous partez et vous me laissez continuer ce que je faisais !

\- Marque ou pas, on ne te laissera pas récolter les lauriers tout seul, dit Fenrir.

\- Vous venez d'arriver, je maitrisais déjà la situation avant cela !

\- Oui, mais nous sommes des raffleurs, cela se saurait si nous étions réglos ! ricana Scabior rassuré par l'appui de Fenrir.

D'accord, ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon. L'affrontement était inévitable. Or, ils n'étaient en position de victoire, bien au contraire. Potter était dans les choux grâce à sa brillante idée, et Hermione ne pouvait pas sortir sa baguette sans être remarquée.

Mais sorti de nulle part, un sort stupéfia Greyback. Surpris, les deux raffleurs restant se retournèrent et Drago ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus avant de stupéfier Scabior. Hermione, qui avait eu la même idée que lui s'occupa du dernier.

Ils ne baissèrent pas leur baguette, attendant que l'auteur du premier sort se montre. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Drago se sentit maudit jusqu'au bout quand il vit Weasmoche sortir de derrière un arbre proche.

Le rouquin ne sembla pas comprendre que Malefoy faisait partie des leurs désormais, car il lança un Stupéfix vers lui, mais Hermione parvint à faire un bouclier pour le protéger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Ron.

\- Il est avec nous, coupa Hermione.

\- Avec vous…

\- Oui, mais tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas abandonné Harry ! enchaîna-t-elle.

Plutôt que d'assister à leur querelle, Drago se décida à réanimer Harry.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc de ce genre, je t'arrache les cheveux Malefoy, dit celui-ci en prenant la main que le blond lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je pensais que c'était un bon plan, dit Drago en guise d'excuse sur un ton bougon.

\- Apparemment, puisque on est en vie !

Puis il se rendit compte de la présence de Ron.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je pense que nous devrions lever le camp avant de succomber à d'émouvantes retrouvailles, railla Drago sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui pour la première fois depuis que Ron était revenu. Elle comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond. Il avait peur que le retour de celui qu'elle avait cru aimer ne change leur relation à eux. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Ron regarda ce geste et devint rouge de colère, mais se retint de tout commentaire.

\- Qu'importe qu'il soit là ou non, ça ne change rien entre toi et moi, Drago. J'espère que tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, plions bagage, on ne peut pas traîner, répondit-il pas du tout rassuré.

Hermione se dit que pour le moment, il était inutile d'insister. Drago avait raison, ils devaient trouver un nouvel endroit. Ils plièrent donc la tente et rangèrent rapidement le reste avant de transplaner loin des raffleurs inconscients. L'ambiance resta très tendue une fois qu'ils furent loin du danger. Drago s'occupa des sorts de protection afin de laisser de laisser de l'intimité au trio . Hermione le regarda de loin, assez soucieuse, mais Ron ne tint pas longtemps avant de parler.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec ce trou du cul ?

\- Je sors avec Drago Malefoy, pas avec un trou du cul ! répondit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

\- Il n'y a aucune différence pour moi ! répliqua Ron avec un sourire mesquin.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais Harry intervint avant.

\- Sans Drago, Hermione serait morte, et moi aussi. Que tu sois chamboulé, je peux le comprendre. Mais je te demanderais de ne pas porter de jugement.

\- Mais putain ! On parle de Malefoy là ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Oui, on parle de Malefoy, justement ! Je parle du Malefoy qui a pris de gros risques pour que je reste en vie et que je subisse le moins de choses possibles. Je parle du Malefoy qui a renoncé aux siens. Je parle du Malefoy qui mérite qu'on le défende, pas de l'abruti qu'il était à l'école, répondit vivement Hermione.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais dormir avec un Mangemort dans la même tente ! se borna Ron.

Là encore, Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Si c'est au-dessus de tes forces, tu peux repartir d'où tu viens. Mais Malefoy est des nôtres à présent. Il a tout perdu pour la survie d'Hermione, donc, malgré le fait que tu sois mon meilleur ami, je ne le renverrais pas.

\- Je ne compte pas partir, dit Ron, douché par la réponse de son meilleur ami.

\- Bien, alors on sera quatre, en conclut Harry.

Hermione partit remonter la tente pour s'éloigner du rouquin. Même si ses sentiments avaient changé, il restait l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais elle lui en voulait tellement pour les avoir abandonné. Une fois la tente montée, ils rappelèrent les elfes. L'après-midi se passa dans le silence. Puis, plus tard, Hermione sortit monter la garde, et elle fut très vite rejointe par Drago.

\- Tu ne me fais plus la tête ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le sentit s'asseoir dans son dos et passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je ne te faisais pas la tête…

\- Tu imitais très bien alors ! railla-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé… Je t'avoue que le retour de Weasley ne m'enchante guère !

\- Je me doute, mais tu vas devoir faire avec, en te disant bien que cela ne change rien entre toi et moi. Je t'aime sincèrement, lui dit-elle.

Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et remonta à son oreille doucement.

\- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser et elle ressentit le même feu l'envahir. Non, le retour de Ron ne changeait rien. Comment le pouvait-il quand Drago savait l'embraser d'un simple touché, d'un simple baiser ?!


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, je viendrais sur Wattpad dès que j'ai le temps et je te dirais ce que j'en pense ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

\- Comment on fait pour les lits ? ronchonna Ron une fois le repas terminé.

Le dîner avait été tendu, entre les regards assassins que Ron et Drago échangeaient et la rancœur toujours présente, venant d'Hermione et d'Harry envers le Weasley. Inutile de dire que le problème des lits n'allait pas arranger les choses.

\- Il n'y a que trois lits, fit remarquer Ron face au manque de réaction des autres.

\- Et ? demanda Harry.

\- Et je suppose que la fouine utilisait le mien jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Drago ! Il s'appelle Drago et non, il n'utilisait pas ton lit ! répondit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Vous auriez eu le bon goût de le laisser dormir dehors ? se moqua Ron.

Cette fois, s'en était trop pour Drago. Il avait supporté ses regards tout le long du diner, en se contentant simplement de les lui rendre, mais là, c'en était trop !

\- Non Weasmoche, je ne dormais pas dehors, mais dans le lit de ma petite copine. Tu sais, celle que tu as laissé filer !

Ron devint rouge et sortit sa baguette, Drago eut vite fait de l'imiter.

\- Ne crois pas que ça durera éternellement ! Hermione est une fille intelligente, elle se rendra compte que tu n'es pas pour elle ! s'énerva Ron.

\- Dans tous les cas, elle ne se tournera pas vers toi ! Comme tu l'as dit, elle est intelligente !

\- Hermione est là et elle vous entend ! Franchement, vous êtes insupportables ! s'énerva la principale intéressée en sortant de la tente.

Drago sortit à sa suite et Ron s'apprêtait à en faire de même mais Harry le retint.

\- Elle t'en veut déjà assez à cause de ton départ, tu devrais vraiment faire profil bas quelques temps ! Que tu l'acceptes ou non, ils sont ensemble. Je sais que ça peut-être surprenant, encore plus pour toi, vu les sentiments que tu as pour elle, mais c'est comme ça ! En continuant sur cette voie, tu ne vas que la braquer un peu plus contre toi, expliqua patiemment Harry.

\- Mais c'est la fouine ! Comment a-t-elle pu oublier toutes ces années où il l'a insultée, rabaissée…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait oublié. Elle lui a simplement pardonné, parce qu'il a changé. Je te le répète, sans lui, elle serait probablement morte. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais ça les a rapprochés et ça a changé Malefoy.

\- Mais toi ! Comment peux-tu oublier !

\- Je n'ai rien oublié, je l'ai d'abord toléré pour elle. Maintenant, ce n'est plus de la tolérance, c'est du respect. Je ne respecte pas l'odieux con qu'il était avant mais l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire changer l'avis d'Harry, Ron laissa tomber et alla se mettre dans son lit. Harry, quant à lui, se posa à la table et commença à réfléchir à des pistes. Réflexion qui se terminait chaque fois par une migraine et une absence d'idées.

Hermione marchait dans la forêt qui entourait leur campement. Elle avait dépassé la zone de protection que leurs sorts offraient. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très prudent, mais elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner des autres. Malgré tout, elle entendit rapidement des pas s'approcher, et elle ne tarda pas à voir Malefoy venir vers elle.

Il ne parla pas et se contenta de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, sur une souche d'arbre à terre. Il attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle s'énerve, pour enfin s'expliquer. Mais elle le surprit en lui prenant la main et en montant à califourchon sur lui puis à l'embrasser.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, s'amusa le blond.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Drago, il t'a clairement provoqué. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu ne te serves pas de notre relation pour lui faire du mal, mais je peux te comprendre. Aussi, n'en parlons plus, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

C'était l'une des rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis qu'ils avaient fui le manoir cinq mois auparavant. Sans même parler, ils savaient qu'ils avaient envie d'en profiter, autant l'un que l'autre.

Passant ses jambes de chaque côté du tronc, Drago l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui ôta ensuite son haut pour caresser sa poitrine. Il s'arrêta deux secondes sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait fait l'amour à Hermione et il comptait bien le rester.

Il aimait tellement lui faire l'amour, il l'aimait tellement elle ! Par moment, il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Changer autant en si peu de temps pour une seule personne, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant. En même temps, il aimait ces changements. Il pouvait enfin être fier de ce qu'il faisait. Il se réconciliait avec lui-même en fait !

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et posa ses lèvres sur un de ses tétons, il l'entendit gémir, ça l'excita un peu plus. La sorcière tira légèrement sur ses cheveux pour avoir accès à sa bouche et l'embrassa sauvagement. Le manque semblait lui monter à la tête et cela fit sourire Drago. Prévoyant pour ce qu'il comptait lui faire, il ramassa la chemise d'Hermione et la lui remit tout en la laissant ouverte.

Hermione ouvrit la chemise du blond sans la lui enlever complétement et posa à son tour ses lèvres contre son torse tout en détachant la ceinture de son homme. Il se souleva légèrement pour qu'elle puisse lui ôter son pantalon avec plus de facilité.

\- Toi, tu es bien trop habillée, dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Beaucoup trop, confirma-t-elle, alors que commençait à avoir vraiment chaud.

Avec un petit rire, il la fit se lever et fit descendre son pantalon. Sans se lever, il fit passer ses doigts sous la culotte de la jeune femme et titilla son intimité. Hermione, pour ne pas flancher, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago et peu à peu, ses ongles s'y enfonçaient. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et elle brûlait d'envie de le sentir plus profondément, plus intensément. Elle ne tenait plus.

\- Drago…, dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Viens… Maintenant, gémit-elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva, prit la sorcière contre lui qui passa les jambes autour de sa taille, avant de la plaquer contre un arbre. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il lui avait remis sa chemise, faire ça contre un arbre lui aurait écorché la peau. D'une main, il baissa son boxer et décala la culotte de la sorcière, et enfin, entra en elle. Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir, tout comme lui, qui alla au plus profond. Il y resta quelques instants. La sorcière s'accrocha un peu plus à lui et rouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans les siens.

Elle y lisait tellement d'amour, de plaisir et de douceur. Les yeux de Drago reflétaient les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait elle-même. Elle se sentait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Il commença à bouger sans cesser de la regarder. Cela avait quelque chose de plus intime et de plus intense.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle en s'accrochant à ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma belle, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tout en accélérant la cadence.

Ne se réfrénant plus, il atteignit rapidement les sommets du plaisir, la sorcière l'accompagnant dans l'extase. Il remit son boxer en place et se rassit sur le tronc, Hermione dans ses bras, complétement vidée.

\- On ferait mieux de se rhabiller, dit Malefoy au bout d'un moment.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, dit Hermione en se collant un peu plus à Drago.

\- Ils vont finir par partir à notre recherche. S'ils te voient comme ça, je serais obligé de leur crever les yeux pour ne plus que ça arrive. Même si je t'avoue que je prendrais un certain plaisir à le faire à Weasmoche !

Hermione lui donna un léger coup sur le torse mais rigola. Elle finit par se lever et se rhabiller, pendant qu'il en faisait autant, puis ils retournèrent à la tente. Harry était toujours à la table en train de réfléchir, Hermione s'installa donc avec lui et Drago en fit autant.

\- Le serpent, ce sera pour la fin. Mais il reste un objet de Serdaigle et un objet de Poufsouffle. Il faut qu'on les trouve… Mais où chercher ! s'exclama Harry.

\- L'orphelinat n'a rien donné…, enchaîna Hermione.

\- Bon, commençons par ce que nous savons ! Le serpent n'est pas à notre portée pour le moment. Nous ignorons quel est l'objet lié à Serdaigle. Il faut que l'on trouve la coupe de Poufsouffle, en conclut Harry.

Soudain, cela fit « tilt » dans le cerveau de Drago. Il se sentait un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Dans le coffre de ma tante. La coupe de Poufsouffle se trouve dans le coffre-fort de ma tante ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

\- Oui, je m'y suis rendu avec Bellatrix quelques mois avant qu'elle ne meure, et j'ai vu une coupe portant l'emblème de Poufsouffle. Je m'en souviens très bien, parce qu'elle avait attiré mon regard et ma tante m'avait formellement interdit d'y toucher. Je n'y ai pas repensé avant parce que tu parlais juste d'un objet ayant appartenu à Poufsouffle. Ça ne m'avait pas interpellé…

\- Il va falloir qu'on entre par effraction à Gringotts ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Pourquoi par effraction ? J'ai accès au coffre de ma tante !

\- Oui, tu n'aurais qu'à aller là-bas et demander à y accéder. Puis avec de la chance, personne ne te reconnaitra sur le chemin de Traverse ! ironisa Hermione.

\- Non, il va falloir que je me cache ou que je change mon apparence, puis que je me montre vraiment au plus près de Gringotts pour minimiser les risques. Ou une illusion pour que les mangemorts ne me reconnaissent pas mais que les Gobelins, si !

\- C'est trop risqué ! dit Hermione.

\- Surtout que vous vous emballez, mais il pourrait très bien avoir confondu la coupe de Poufsouffle avec une coupe quelconque, railla Ron de son lit.

\- C'est un risque à prendre, dit Harry pour les deux.

\- Oui, bien sûr, risquons sa vie ! Il n'en a pas fait assez en se mettant en danger pour me sortir de ce manoir ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Granger, personne ne m'a rien demandé, je le fais de moi-même.

\- Bien, mais nous ne partons pas tout de suite, je veux qu'on élabore un plan avec un maximum de plans B et un minimum de risque ! exigea Hermione.

\- Commençons dans ce cas ! dit Harry, remotivé.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, donc, voici un chapitre avec un peu d'avance !**

 **Réponse à Lily : Contente que ça te plaise ! Te lire a été un plaisir ;)**

 **Réponse à Marie Grint : Je te remercie et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Je n'ai jamais arrêté une fic en cours de publication, même si par moment je peine ,je n'ai jamais eu de gros problèmes d'inspiration (ouf !). J'aurais bien aimé te répondre plus tôt pour te rassurer mais ta review étant anonyme, je n'ai pas pu le faire ;) Je poste chaque samedi, sauf aujourd'hui, puisque je poste un jour en avance ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

\- Je souhaiterais accéder au coffre de ma défunte tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, annonça Drago d'une voix sûre, en s'adressant au Gobelin.

Ils avaient finalement opté pour l'illusion qu'avait proposée Drago. Il n'aurait son apparence que devant les Gobelins.

\- Puis-je voir votre baguette ? Elle est nécessaire pour définir votre identité et donc, pour accéder au coffre, répondit le Gobelin.

Drago tendit sa baguette, puis attendit de voir si cela se ferait à la manière douce ou forte. Il savait que Potter se trouvait à côté du Gobelin auquel il avait affaire, prêt à user de l'imperium. Hermione et Ron étaient à côté de lui. La jeune femme sous l'apparence d'une personne quelconque et Ron transformé pour ressembler à un autre.

\- Bien Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi, dit le Gobelin en lui rendant sa baguette.

Ce serait la méthode douce, ils étaient chanceux ! Ils prirent un wagonnet et tout se passa bien… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent sous une cascade et qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Hermione et Ron avaient repris leurs apparences respectives et que le Wagonnet se renversent peu après. Heureusement, la sorcière eut la bonne idée de lancer un sort de Coussinage qui permit à tout le monde d'atterrir en douceur.

\- Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ! Vous êtes recherchés ! s'écria le Gobelin en pointant tour à tour le jeune homme et la jeune femme.

Harry lança vite un Impérium, puis, vu l'alarme qui sonnait depuis qu'ils avaient été éjectés du wagonnet, ils devaient avoir du monde aux trousses. Il enleva donc sa cape d'invisibilité, n'ayant plus besoin de se cacher.

\- Conduisez-nous au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ordonna Harry, baguette en main.

Se sentant de plus en plus malchanceux, le groupe aperçut un dragon, et évidement, le Gobelin semblait se diriger vers lui.

\- Comment faites-vous pour passer devant eux sans vous faire attaquer ? demanda-t-il au Gobelin toujours sous Impérium.

Le gobelin sortit alors un sac contenant trois objets en métal, et expliqua d'une voix distraite l'utilisation des tintamarres. Agitant les objets, ils virent le Dragon reculer un maximum contre le mur derrière lui et ils purent suivre le Gobelin sans encombre. Après avoir ordonné l'ouverture du coffre, Drago arrêta les autres.

\- Je connais bien ce coffre. Ma tante a ajouté des protections en plus de celles qu'offre la banque. Il y a un sort de Multiplication sur chaque objet présent. Il ne faudrait pas s'emparer d'une copie de la coupe. Evidemment, les copies disparaissent au bout d'un moment. Puis elle a ajouté un maléfice de Flagrance pour que les objets touchés brûlent tous ceux qui y touchent sans avoir accès au coffre. Le mieux serait que vous restiez à l'entrée pour surveiller s'il y a de nouveaux arrivants, dit-il avant d'entrer.

\- Depuis quand la fouine donne des ordres ? Puis surtout, depuis quand on l'écoute ?

Les autres sourirent, car pour une fois, le ton de Ron n'avait rien de méchant, il était plutôt amusé. Il détestait toujours Drago, mais le rouquin devait avouer que la présence du Serpentard apportait une nouvelle dynamique au groupe. Ils se laissaient moins décourager, car le blond les relançait sans arrêts. Puis il se rendait compte, qu'en fait, il ne détestait pas réellement le blond, enfin, plus autant qu'avant. Ce qu'il restait d'animosité était dû au fait que Malefoy sortait avec celle qu'il aimait. Mais comme Harry lui avait conseillé, il essayait d'y faire abstraction, et de se comporter le plus poliment possible envers la fouine… Malefoy ! Même s'il devait souvent tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de lui parler.

Le blond regarda autour de lui, cherchant la coupe, qu'il finit par trouver sur une étagère. Et bien entendu, inutile de sortir sa baguette, les sorts ne fonctionnerait pas pour lui faciliter l'accès à l'objet.

\- Potter ?

\- Tu ne la trouves pas ? demanda Harry en regardant Drago de l'entrée du coffre.

\- Si, mais elle est hors de ma portée ! Il faut que tu viennes à moi en prenant garde de ne rien toucher et que tu me portes pour que je puisse l'atteindre, dit-il à Harry.

Cela semblait simple mais la pièce était vraiment encombrée d'objets divers, dont certaines piles menaçaient de s'écrouler en cas de passage trop brusque à proximité.

\- Par Merlin Malefoy, tu es un sorcier, sers-toi de ta baguette, intervint Ron.

\- Oui Weasley, je suis un sorcier et tu peux aussi ajouter intelligent à ma description ! Crois-tu qu'une femme qui pense à ajouter des maléfices aux protections ne penserait pas à empêcher les magies autres que la sienne à atteindre ses objets ?! répondit Drago, ironique.

Harry s'approcha doucement pendant que Ron, toujours à l'entrée du coffre maugréait dans sa barbe. Le survivant parvint à rejoindre Drago sans faire de dégâts et l'aida à se hisser le long des étagères. Lorsque le blond redescendit, la coupe à la main, il la montra à Harry qui acquiesça.

\- C'est bien elle ! s'exclama Harry.

Drago eut un sourire en coin puis rangea l'objet dans sa poche.

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser tellement que je suis heureux ! s'exclama Harry une fois sortit du coffre.

\- Abstiens-toi, je ne voudrais pas te tuer à cause de ça ! répondit Drago.

Les quatre sorciers rigolèrent avant d'entendre des bruits de pas.

\- Il faut y aller ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Aller où ?! On se trouve au fin fond de Gringotts. Il n'y a qu'une issue et je doute que nous puissions l'atteindre ! s'exclama Drago.

Oui, Harry devait avouer qu'ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon. Il n'y avait que par la grande porte qu'ils pouvaient sortir mais ils ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre vivant.

\- Hermignonne, trouve une solution, supplia Ron en entendant les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus.

\- Parce qu'il est évident que je suis celle qui trouve des solutions miracles ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les trois hommes à l'unisson.

Hermione soupira puis haussa les épaules.

\- Enfermez le gobelin dans le coffre, et stupéfixez-le. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit dans les parages, ils pourraient être blessé, ou pire…

\- Expulsé ? demanda Ron en stupéfixant le Gobelin pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de le mettre dans le coffre.

Hermione ne put réprimer un rire en songeant à ce moment, qui remontait à leur première année. Le danger du chien à trois têtes semblait tellement insignifiant comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis, comparé à tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Hermione récupéra les tintamarres et les tendit aux garçons.

\- Suivez-moi de près et ne discutez pas, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée ! prévint-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le dragon qui se recula à l'entente des bruits métalliques. Elle monta sur son dos alors que les garçons continuaient à faire du bruit, complétement abasourdis par l'idée de la sorcière.

\- On n'a pas jusqu'à la Saint Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, puis un sort arrivant sur eux, ils finirent par se décider. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les quatre installés sur le dos du dragon, Hermione brisa la chaîne retenant le dragon à l'aide d'un sort, pendant que les garçons se débarrassaient des objets métalliques. Mais la créature ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait bouger. Hermione usa donc d'un sort afin de l'énerver et elle se mit enfin en mouvement. Ils virent des sorciers et des gobelins arriver vers eux mais le dragon, très énervé à présent, souffla et les carbonisa sur place. Hermione eut un peu de peine pour les Gobelins, sachant très bien que les sorciers présents étaient des partisans de Voldemort.

\- Il va se décider à bouger ! s'écria Drago.

Le dragon ouvrit ses ailes sans vraiment s'envoler. Cela devait faire un long moment qu'il ne l'avait plus fait. Mais après avoir marché, il finit par se mettre en vol, voulant fuir les sorciers qui arrivaient en nombre de plus en plus important.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du hall de la banque, affolant les Gobelins et les sorciers présents. Hermione s'empressa de faire un trou dans le plafond, aidée de Drago, pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de les protéger des débris.

La créature, attirée par l'air et la lumière, ne tarda pas à utiliser le passage créé par Hermione et Drago. Et enfin, ils s'éloignèrent de cet endroit qui aurait pu devenir leur tombe.

\- Tu es un génie, ma belle ! s'exclama Drago en posant ses mains sur la taille de la sorcière.

\- Entre nous, je n'étais même pas sûre que ça marche ! avoua-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Merci Hermione, dirent les deux autres.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant du vol, bien qu'ils commencent tous à se poser la même question.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour descendre de là ? demanda Ron exprimant ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

\- Il va falloir attendre qu'il se pose, répondit Harry.

\- Oui, sauf qu'au moment où nous descendrons, cette charmante créature aura sûrement faim, et que, quatre humains lui sembleront certainement être un repas convenable ! s'écria Drago.

\- Nous le combattrons, dit simplement Harry.

\- Hors de question ! Nous devons la vie à ce Dragon ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Puis combattre un dragon n'est pas aussi simple, objecta le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On va attendre pour voir ! s'obstina Hermione.

Mais heureusement, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter. Alors qu'ils survolaient un lac, le dragon se rapprocha de la surface de l'eau, afin d'y boire. Arrivée à une hauteur raisonnable, ils se mirent d'accord pour plonger. Hermione prit soin de récupérer la coupe pour la mettre dans son sac, pour ne pas la perdre.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive, où ils se laissèrent tomber, regardant le dragon boire et reprendre son vol. Hermione fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la coupe et l'épée. Ron fut le premier à réagir et s'empressa de se débarrasser de l'objet.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant, pendant qu'Hermione rangeait l'épée.

Ils se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Maintenant, il restait deux horcruxes à détruire.

\- Le Trio d'or a tout de même bien avancé, fit remarquer Drago.

\- Trio d'or ? demanda Hermione.

\- C'est comme ça que certains élèves faisaient référence à vous, expliqua Drago.

\- Alors c'est le Quatuor d'or à présent, fit remarquer Harry en adressant un sourire à Malefoy.

\- Hum… Le Quatuor d'or et d'argent dans ce cas ! Je suis un Serpentard, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier ! rectifia Drago.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre ensemble, comme pour relâcher la pression accumulée. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'Harry sembla se déconnecter du moment présent. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et attendit qu'il revienne à lui, l'observant avec un regard sévère.

\- Le dernier horcruxe est à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il.


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponse à Lily : Contente que la scène de Gringotts t'ait plu ;)**

 **Réponse à Marie Grint : Oui je sais, mais chapitre sont très courts mais en fait, je ne supporte pas les chapitres trop long en fanfiction lorsque je lis XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

\- On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça à Pré-au-Lard, dit Hermione.

Harry était convaincu de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Voldemort et il semblait vraiment déterminé à aller dans l'enceinte de l'école en passant par le village.

\- Potter, il y a une alarme qui se déclenchera au moment même où nous aurons mis les pieds là-bas, ajouta Drago pour appuyer Hermione.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que nous entrions dans l'école ! insista Harry.

\- Le mieux serait quand même d'y entrer et de rester vivant, tu ne crois pas ? persiffla Drago.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut trouver une solution rapidement, car nous allons à Pré-au-Lard ce soir !

\- On ne peut pas se cacher sous la cape tous les quatre, dit Hermione.

Soudain Drago se trouva très idiot et les autres avec. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour réfléchir à des plans tous plus risqués les uns que les autres quand on pouvait faire appel à un elfe !

\- Les elfes ! Demandons à l'un d'eux de nous conduire à Poudlard ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Blond mais pas con ! répondit Ron un peu surpris.

\- Merci Weasley ! répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Demande à ton elfe de ramener Dobby, dit Harry.

\- Pourquoi Dobby ? Kerry peut aussi bien nous y amener ! fit remarquer Drago.

\- Dobby travaille à Poudlard la plupart du temps. Il saura certainement où nous faire transplaner pour que nous soyons le moins à découvert, expliqua Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et appela son elfe afin que celui-ci aille chercher Dobby. Ils perdirent au moins cinq minutes, car Kerry était vexé que son maître demande l'aide d'un autre elfe que lui. Drago dut le convaincre que cela n'était en rien à cause d'un mauvais comportement de sa part, et lui répéter que Kerry était le meilleur des elfes, avant que celui-ci ne cesse de pleurer. Il se décida alors à aller prévenir Dobby que le quatuor avait besoin de son aide.

\- Harry Potter et ses amis ont demandé l'aide de Dobby, Dobby est là Harry Potter, Monsieur, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Merci Dobby. Tu pourrais nous emmener à Poudlard ?

\- Dobby le peut Harry Potter, Monsieur. Même si Dobby pense que l'endroit où veut se rendre Harry Potter est dangereux pour lui, dit l'elfe.

\- Justement, ne connaitrais-tu pas un endroit sûr où nous pourrions apparaître sans trop de risques ? demanda Harry.

\- Aucun endroit n'est sûr à Poudlard de nos jours, mais Dobby connait un endroit où Harry Potter et ses amis pourraient aller. C'est un endroit sûr qui pourrait vous conduire à Poudlard, expliqua Dobby.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda Hermione.

\- Dobby préfère emmener Harry Potter et ses amis plutôt que d'expliquer.

Harry n'aurait suivi personne dans ces conditions mais là, il s'agissait de Dobby. Il lui faisait confiance.

\- D'accord, allons-y, accepta Harry en prenant la main de l'elfe.

Hermione prit l'autre main de Dobby, et les deux autres posèrent leur main sur chacune des épaules de l'elfe. Harry reconnut la Tête de Sanglier dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Dobby que le propriétaire arriva dans la pièce.

\- Non d'un crottin de chèvre ! Mais que faites-vous dans mon bar ! s'exclama l'homme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dit Dobby.

\- Dobby ! C'est toi qui les as emmenés ?

\- Oui Monsieur, Harry Potter et ses amis veulent entrer à Poudlard et votre endroit et le moyen le plus sûr de s'y rendre. Je me suis dit que ça ne vous gênerait pas.

\- Entrer à Poudlard ! Voilà une idée stupide ! Poudlard est aux mains des Mangemorts et te rendre là-bas serait tout aussi idiot que de te rendre directement à Tu-sais-qui ! répondit l'homme en regardant Harry.

\- Vous êtes Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore… d'Albus ! dit Harry.

\- J'en connais un qui a lu la biographie écrite par Rita Skeeter, railla l'homme.

Harry mit cela de côté pour revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir, une mission que m'a confiée votre frère…

Harry continua d'argumenter, le frère de Dumbledore aussi, répétant que c'était idiot et que le mieux à faire pour Harry et les trois autres étaient de continuer à se terrer quelque part afin de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Mais au final, il capitula et s'adressa au portrait représentant Ariana Dumbledore, sa jeune et défunte sœur. Les autres ne savaient pas trop à quoi cela servait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Neville apparaître dans le passage qu'avait libéré le tableau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ! s'exclama Neville en voyant Drago.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré, se demandant si à chaque nouveau Gryffondor, il faudrait expliquer la situation. Cependant, Neville ne posa pas autant de problème que Ron. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

\- Si tu me dis qu'il est avec vous, je te crois, dit-il à Harry.

Sans plus de discussion, ils saluèrent Abelforth puis empruntèrent le passage. Neville raconta ce qu'était devenu Poudlard. Le trio avait du mal à imaginer l'école telle que décrite par leur ami. Drago, lui, n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Il savait de quoi était capable les Carrow et il savait aussi que Severus ne pouvait pas tout empêcher sans se compromettre aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout d'un long tunnel que Neville ouvrit. Mais aucun des quatre arrivants ne s'attendait à débarquer dans une salle pleine à craquer.

\- Regardez qui est là ! s'exclama Neville.

La plupart des élèves présents étaient des Gryffondor mais il y avait aussi pas mal de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Drago nota qu'aucun Serpentard n'était là, il devait être dans le lieu de rassemblement de la Résistance de Poudlard. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne de sa maison. Qui ferait confiance à un Serpentard dans ces conditions ? A part Hermione. Il ne devait son intégration qu'à elle, car, Harry se fiait à elle et les autres se fiaient à Harry. D'ailleurs, une fois de plus, Potter dut intervenir en sa faveur, racontant comment Drago avait sauvé la vie d'Hermione et la sienne. Mais Drago s'était trompé, il y avait bien un Serpentard dans la salle, ou plutôt, une Serpentard et il ne fut pas le seul à la remarquer.

\- Parkinson ! s'exclama Hermione en colère.

Ginny s'avança et après avoir regardé longuement Harry, elle s'était jetée sur lui. Elle regarda ensuite Pansy et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Nous nous étions mis d'accord, vous deviez la garder prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de la guerre… Que fait-elle à Poudlard… ?

Harry s'interrompit pour regarder autour de lui. Il vit des lits, des hamacs, des couchages à même le sol, des vestiges d'un repas qui avait dû être pris plus tôt.

\- Que fait-elle à Poudlard, dans un endroit qui vous sert apparemment de cachette ? reprit Harry.

\- Nous l'avons gardée deux mois enfermée après ton départ. Après, elle est restée sous haute surveillance, mais un peu plus libre de ses mouvements… Puis le Terrier a été attaquée et elle s'est battue à nos côtés. Tu as dit devoir la vie à Malefoy et lui faire confiance, c'est pareil pour moi envers Pansy, expliqua calmement Ginny.

La brune s'approcha et regarda tour à tour le trio.

\- Je souhaite m'excuser. Je me suis laissée entraîner par… par ce que l'on m'a toujours appris. Ce n'est qu'en côtoyant les Weasley aussi longuement et étroitement que j'ai compris que je faisais fausse route et que votre combat était juste. Granger, je suis désolée d'avoir pris ton apparence. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je croyais vraiment en ce que je faisais à cette époque. Mais maintenant, je sais que j'avais tort.

Hermione acquiesça, elle n'avait rien à lui répondre. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, cela aurait été faux, mais elle les avait entendues. Malgré tout, si elle avait réussi à voir en Drago autre chose que l'être détestable auquel elle avait cru si longtemps, elle réussirait sans doute à en faire de même pour Parkinson, avec le temps.

Harry coupa court à ce moment, exposant ce qu'il était venu chercher. Bien sûr, personne ne savait où chercher un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle. De plus, Harry ne savait pas dire quel était cet objet, ni où il était, ce qui compliquait un peu plus la tâche. Luna évoqua le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Mais Cho, qui était arrivée par le portrait peu après eux, lui rappela que le problème de ce diadème, c'était justement, qu'il était perdu !

Harry s'interrompit quelques minutes en voyant arriver d'autres combattants. Apparemment, Neville avait prévenu les anciens membres de l'AD, et eux-mêmes avaient prévenu les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Finalement, le survivant eut l'idée de se rendre dans la tour des Serdaigle, afin d'apercevoir ce diadème. Luna se proposa de l'accompagner en voyant Ginny fusiller Cho des yeux lorsque celle-ci s'était initialement proposée.

Harry s'excusa auprès des trois autres, leur expliquant qu'il ne servait à rien qu'ils y aillent tous ensemble, et qu'ils seraient plus utiles avec tous les autres, au cas où la guerre éclatait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Réponse à Marie Grint : Je pense qu'il y aura encore 1 ou deux chapitres plus l'épilogue après celui-ci. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Le rouquin décida de rester auprès des siens, qui venaient d'arriver, pendant qu'Hermione et Drago s'éclipsèrent à la demande du blond.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils furent hors de la salle.

\- Dans les cachots. Il faut que je trouve Blaise et Théo et que je leur dise de partir… Je sens que la fin, bonne ou mauvaise, approche. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent…

Il se retourna en remarquant qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant son air surpris.

Elle secoua la tête et se précipita sur lui. Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il la laissa faire avec plaisir. Elle le tira jusqu'à la première salle et commença à le déshabiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tes faveurs ? demanda-t-il, amusé par le désir de sa lionne.

\- C'est la première fois que je réalise à quel point tu as changé. Je le savais, bien sûr ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, pour Harry, même pour Ron. Mais t'entendre te soucier de tes deux amis… Je ne sais pas… Tu es tellement loin du Serpentard que j'ai connu, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Parlons-en ! Tu n'es pas tellement la Gryffondor que j'ai connue non plus. Il y a une guerre qui s'annonce et toi, tu me séquestres dans une salle de classe pour me violer… Franchement Granger, tu me surprends !

Elle gloussa. Cela aussi lui ressemblait tellement peu ! Toutefois, malgré son envie qui lui soufflait de recommencer plus d'une fois, elle se rhabilla sitôt leurs ébats terminés.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi Drago, dit-elle avant qu'ils ne ressortent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ta maison est loin d'être un endroit sûr pour moi. Pour toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- On se rejoint où ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant, peu enclin à la quitter.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer dans l'immédiat…

Il sentait qu'il devait prévenir ses amis. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour eux. Jamais il n'avait pu les remercier de l'avoir supporté, alors qu'il avait été aussi odieux par moments. C'était le moment de se rattraper. Mais laisser Hermione avec ce qui s'annonçait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Si tu penses que tu dois le faire, alors fais-le, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Sois prudente, dit-il.

Il savait que ce qu'il lui demandait était inutile au vu de la situation. Elle allait forcément combattre assez rapidement. Sa lionne ne fuyait pas devant le danger. Jamais. S'il l'admirait pour ça la plupart du temps, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, caressa sa joue, puis partit sans regarder derrière lui. S'il l'avait regardée, il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à passer cette porte.

 **POV Hermione**

J'étais certainement restée dans cette salle plus longtemps que je ne le croyais. Mais pendant un moment, j'avais été incapable de bouger. Il était étrange de constater qu'une personne, que j'avais détestée pendant plusieurs années, pouvait devenir à ce point indispensable. Je me rendais aussi compte que c'était la première fois que nous étions éloignés depuis notre fuite du Manoir. Cela me faisait extrêmement peur et c'est ce qui me figeait sur place.

Mais je devais être là pour Harry et c'est ce qui me permit d'avancer de nouveau. Mais où chercher ? Reviendrait-il dans la salle sur demande ? De toute façon, je ne savais où aller à part là-bas.

Mais il n'y avait personne…

Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander où chercher qu'une voix désagréablement familière résonna. Voldemort semblait être juste à côté de moi. Pourtant, j'étais seule.

Non, il n'était pas à côté de moi, il était en moi, dans ma tête et cela était pire que tout. Il mettait en garde tout le château. Promettant que si Harry lui était livré, aucun mal ne serait fait à personne… Sale menteur hypocrite et fourbe ! Comme si la vie d'autrui avait une quelconque importance pour lui !

En plus, il était d'un espoir proche de la sottise ! Pensait-il vraiment que ceux qui était présents pour se battre laisseraient quiconque s'en prendre au Survivant ? Les personnes prêtes à livrer Harry était clairement en sous nombre ! La majorité des personnes présentes étaient soit des combattants de son côté, soit des personnes neutres qui souhaiteraient fuir le château au plus vite.

La bataille s'annonçait et je me sentis stupide de ne pas avoir cherché dans la grande salle. Me mettant presque à courir, j'atteignis ma destination assez rapidement. Je dus me plaquer contre le mur pour laisser passer un flot d'élèves, des Serpentard. Je ne pus que m'inquiéter du fait que Drago n'était pas parmi eux, ni dans la Grande Salle. Une fois entrée, j'aperçus Harry qui se précipita vers moi et m'expliqua rapidement le plan. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à combattre pour nous permettre de trouver ce que nous cherchions.

L'Horcruxe caché dans le château se révéla être le Diadème. Nous avons fini par réussir à trouver son emplacement. Grâce à la dame Grise qui se trouvait être celle qui l'avait volé à sa propre mère. L'objet se trouvait là où Harry avait dû le voir sans y faire attention depuis deux années.

A côté de ça, je n'avais cessé de m'inquiéter car Drago restait introuvable. La guerre avait commencé et je n'avais fichtrement aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver.

 **POV Drago**

Trouver Blaise et Théo avait été très facile. Les convaincre de partir aussi. Même si Blaise avait tenté de me persuader de les suivre. Ils étaient partis par la salle sur demande et je les avais suivis pour être sûr qu'ils partent en sécurité. Mais Crabbe et Goyle avaient attiré mon attention en se faufilant hors des rangs.

Je les vis entrer dans une salle de classe à côté de la salle sur demande et s'y enfermer. Briser le misérable sortilège que l'un d'eux avait jeté sur la porte fut facile. Leur faire croire que je n'étais pas un traître envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut plus compliqué. Certes, ils étaient idiots, mais même eux avaient des limites !

Toutefois, je parvins à semer le doute, et ils baissèrent leurs baguettes, m'accordant le bénéfice du doute. Ils me dévoilèrent donc leur plan, et c'était bien là le but de ma manœuvre.

\- Nous allons chercher Potter et le tuer ! dit Goyle très fier de lui.

\- Le Maître veut le tuer de sa main, dis-je pour tenter de les raisonner.

\- Dans ce cas, nous l'amocherons simplement ! dit Crabbe.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les en empêcher. Ils se méfiaient encore trop pour que je puisse les attaquer. Puis la chance jouait aussi en leur faveur. Car lorsqu'ils décidèrent de sortir, ils ne tardèrent pas à voir Potter, Weasley et Hermione entrer dans la salle et Goyle parvint à retenir la porte pour entrer à leur suite. Crabbe et moi avons suivi, je devais faire quelque chose pour le Trio et je devais sauver ces deux idiots de leur propre stupidité ! Après tout, je les connaissais depuis toujours et ils avaient été mes « amis » pendant mes années d'études.

Seulement, ils étaient devenus incontrôlables. Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ce que Goyle tente de lancer un sortilège de mort vers Potter, qui parvint à s'en protéger. Mais lorsque leur cible fut Hermione, je crus que j'allais les tuer de mes mains. Heureusement, Weasmoche parvint à la protéger… Je lui devais une vie !

La suite, personne ne s'y attendait. Crabbe utilisa un Feudeymon qui échappa à son contrôle et qui commença à ravager la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Le fait qu'il y ait une montagne d'objets n'aidait pas à ralentir la progression du feu.

Les piles tombaient, et bientôt, on se retrouva coincés par eux. Granger et les deux autres étaient hors de mon champ de vision. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien et que les deux autres aussi. Oui, même Weasley ! J'espérais aussi que l'un d'eux penserait à venir me sauver s'ils trouvaient une solution. Car là, ça sentait vraiment le roussi, dans tous les sens du terme !

Je tentais de créer un passage grâce à un Aguamenti, mais le Feudeymon était trop puissant. Je vis Crabbe tomber au sol. Je me précipitai vers lui pour voir s'il était encore en vie. Je fus soulagé de voir Potter et Weasley arriver à la rescousse sur deux balais. J'étais également contrarié de voir Hermione s'accrocher à Weasmoche, mais bon, vu les circonstances, il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête à ce détail.

Je vis Granger tendre sa main à Goyle qui, pour une fois, rangea sa stupidité et saisit l'occasion de s'en sortir. Prenant Crabbe du mieux que je le pouvais, je montai derrière Harry qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de risquer nos vies, une fois de plus, en allant ramasser un stupide objet.

Sortir de cette salle, qui devait être aussi chaude que l'enfer, fut une véritable libération. Prenant une grande inspiration, je descendis du balai et posai Crabbe contre le mur. Il n'avait pas eu autant de chance que nous autres. Il était mort. Goyle regarda le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami et partit en courant, sans remercier quiconque. Moi je restais planté là, heureux d'être en vie, mais triste pour la mort de Crabbe. Puis je sentis un corps me percuter et des bras m'enlacer. Bien qu'elle sente énormément le brûlé, je pouvais encore distinguer sa douce odeur. Hermione.

Elle allait bien, tout allait bien. Mes bras se refermèrent autour d'elle et ma bouche trouva la sienne.

\- Je ne te quitte plus, lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

\- Plus jamais, acquiesça-t-elle.

Je la repris dans mes bras et me mis à caresser ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

\- Les objets des Gobelins ne sont pas censés résister aux dégâts du temps ? demanda Ron.

Je portai alors mon attention sur les deux autres. Hermione en fit de même. En effet, le diadème était en piteux état !

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Il était parfaitement conservé lorsque je l'ai trouvé, dit Harry.

\- Il a dû être touché par le Feudeymon, expliqua Hermione.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

\- Oui, le Feudeymon est un moyen de détruire les horcruxes. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de vous en parler. Il est très difficile de contrôler ce sort !

\- Oui, ça j'ai remarqué ! s'exclama Weasley.

\- Bon, et bien parfait ! dit Harry en laissant tomber l'objet.

\- Plus que le serpent, dit Hermione.

\- Oui ! approuva Harry.

\- Reste à savoir où il se trouve ! intervint Ron.

Tous nos regards se portèrent sur Harry.

\- Vas-y Harry, c'est le moment. Essaie d'entrer dans sa tête, dit Hermione.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Ceux qui sont sur ma page Facebook savent déjà que j'ai prévu de poster le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue aujourd'hui pour les autres : Surprise !**

 **Donc, l'ombre et la lumière sera terminé Samedi et j'ai déjà prévu ma prochaine Dramione. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus, je vous invite à regarder ma page Facebook où il y a un jolie montage qui vous attends ainsi qu'un résumé. Par contre, je publierais ma nouvelle Dramione le 1er octobre. Pour me laisser le temps d'avancer au maximum et laisser le temps à ma super bêta de corriger quelques chapitres.**

 **D'ailleurs, en parlant de super bêta ! Ewimonde 93 est celle qui a repris la correction de l'ombre et la lumière et bientôt, je mettrais à jour tous les chapitres de cette fanfiction pour plus de confort de lecture. Merci Ewimonde93, tu es géniale ! C'est aussi elle qui sera sur ma nouvelle Dramione.**

 **Pour ceux qui trouve que deux semaines d'attentes, c'est long, je vous invite à lire "A jamais" une Tom/OC dont je suis assez fière, je dois l'avouer. C'est mon petit bébé cette fanfiction.**

 **Voilà mes Licornes, je vous embrasse !**

 **Réponse à Marie Grint : Bah tu vois, tu n'auras pas à attendre jusqu'au samedi XD enfin si, mais pour le petit épilogue.**

 **Réponse à Lily : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras une autre Dramione (plusieurs même, mais qu'une à la fois XD)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 **POV Drago**

Potter ne mit pas longtemps à nous dire où se trouvait Voldemort. Il se plaignit de ne pas voir aussi clair que d'habitude, et Hermione sembla s'en inquiéter. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter de cela.

Le Mage noir se trouvait dans la cabane hurlante. Il était accompagné de Rogue et de son maudit serpent, bien sûr. Mais nous ne pouvions pas l'atteindre, il était bien protégé par une sorte de cage magique.

Nous ne pouvions qu'attendre qu'il baisse sa garde, qu'il se pense assez en sécurité pour relâcher sa vigilance sur Nagini. En partie dissimulée par la cape pour les trois autres et moi, désillusionnés, nous attendions qu'il parte pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. C'était déjà une chance qu'il ne nous ait pas entendus arriver !

Seulement, nous ne nous étions pas attendus à ce qu'il attaque Rogue. Nous ne pouvions rien faire, nous n'étions pas prêts à L'affronter. Enfin, Potter n'était pas prêt…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit après l'attaque contre Rogue. Potter ôta sa cape et se rendit dans la pièce que le Mage noir venait de quitter, et regarda l'ancien maître des potions. Il semblait partagé entre horreur et incompréhension. Hermione semblait peinée, car, même si elle n'en savait pas autant que moi, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

Des souvenirs coulaient des yeux du mourant et il demanda à Harry de les recueillir. Il sembla hésiter mais finit par le faire. Severus Rogue ne tarda pas à s'éteindre, demandant à Harry de le regarder… Je savais qu'il voulait voir une dernière fois les prunelles qui ressemblaient tant à celles de la seule femme qu'il avait aimée.

Grâce à cet homme, j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, je connaîtrais le bonheur. Il ne méritait pas moins que je lui rende la pareille. Car sans lui, je ne serais pas allé trouver Potter. Sans ses conseils, je n'aurais jamais amorcé de changements. Sans lui, je ne tiendrais pas Hermione contre moi pour la réconforter. Elle serait dans les bras de Weasley et moi je serais du côté des Mangemorts. Je ne regrettais rien de tout ça. C'est là qu'était ma place et c'était grâce à lui que je l'avais réalisé.

La voix de Voldemort résonna, si près que nous nous sommes tous les quatre retournés en pensant le voir dans la pièce. Mais une fois de plus, il résonnait dans nos têtes. Il accorda aux combattants une trêve, durant laquelle chacun pourrait pleurer, rassembler les morts, et soigner les blessés. Il parla ensuite directement à Harry. Il le fit culpabiliser pour les vies perdues, en lui disant qu'il se cachait de lui… Quelle ironie quand lui-même avait passé toute la bataille cachée dans la cabane hurlante !

Nous sommes alors retournés au château. Les combattants s'activaient à récupérer les corps, et moi, je suivis le trio jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le nombre de morts était impressionnant, mais cela passa vite au second plan.

Je vis ma cousine, Tonks, et son mari Remus. Ils étaient tous les deux blessés mais en vie. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle vint vers moi, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron se précipitaient auprès des Weasley. Eux pleuraient l'un des leurs. Un des jumeaux.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais… Nous sommes cousins, me dit-elle.

\- Oui, je sais.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Potter se faufiler hors de la salle. Je devinais qu'il voulait regarder les souvenirs confiés par Rogue et il devait être seul pour cela.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu savais où était ta mère.

\- Ma mère ?

\- Oui, c'est elle qui a sauvé mon Remus, mais elle est partie très vite. Lorsque tu la verras, tu la remercieras pour moi.

J'acquiesçais sans montrer mon inquiétude. Je la vis repartir auprès de son mari. Elle m'adressa un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas, tant j'étais préoccupé. Je vis Hermione se rapprocher de moi.

\- Drago, tu as vu Harry ? demanda-t-elle les yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Oui, il est parti.

\- Et tu n'as pas essayé de le retenir ?!

\- Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire à une époque, Potter n'est pas un idiot. Il ne se jettera pas dans la gueule du loup. Il est seulement allé voir les souvenirs de Rogue. Où, je ne sais pas !

Hermione sembla réfléchir puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se tourna, prête à partir mais je la retins par le bras.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! me répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à l'en dissuader, donc, je décidai de la suivre. Elle sembla deviner le cours de mes pensées.

\- Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites.

\- Je ne te quitte plus, tu te souviens ? demandai-je.

Elle se rapprocha et m'embrassa tendrement en mettant sa main dans la mienne.

 **POV Hermione**

Quand je me rendis compte qu'Harry n'était plus dans le bureau, je fus prise d'angoisse. Je ne savais pas où chercher pour le retrouver. Mais peut-être que les souvenirs de la pensine m'aideraient ? Je me plongeais dedans, accompagnée de Drago. Ce que j'y découvris me donna une idée claire d'où je pouvais trouver Harry. Il était allé dans la forêt interdite. Mais le pire, c'était de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Je ne devais rien faire.

Cela avait toujours été écrit. Je l'avais aidé, protégé comme il m'avait protégé. J'avais espéré le voir vivant. J'avais espéré que le reste de sa vie serait plus heureux que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Mais non, sa vie était destinée à se sacrifier pour tous et ça me révoltait.

L'idée de ne plus avoir Harry auprès de moi me semblait impossible, et pourtant…

Drago me serrait contre lui. J'étais en larmes. Mon meilleur ami allait mourir. C'était même peut-être déjà le cas. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose… Pas pour Harry, bien sûr. Il était déjà trop tard.

J'attendis que mes larmes cessent de couler. Ensuite, Drago et moi avons rejoint le hall. Très vite, la voix de Voldemort résonna une fois de plus. Annonçant la mort d'Harry comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. C'était probablement le cas pour lui. Mais pour nous, sans Harry, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et sans espoir, il n'y a plus de résistance. Mais ce qui me révolta fut son mensonge, disant qu'il avait été attrapé en train de fuir.

J'espérais pouvoir le tuer pour cette image qu'il donnait d'Harry, et dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. J'aurais été capable de tuer ceux de mon propre camp qui y auraient cru ! Harry avait donné sa vie pour nous, pour eux.

Mais je me rendis vite compte, avec satisfaction, que personne ne le croyait. Ce mensonge provoqua même une vague de révolte dans le rang des résistants.

Voldemort exigea que son corps soit déposé à ses pieds. Le voir ainsi me déchira de l'intérieur. Si Drago et Ron, se tenant de chacun de mes côtés, ne m'avaient pas soutenue, je serais tombée à terre. La douleur de Ginny était aussi insupportable à voir que la mienne était insupportable à vivre.

Mais alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir aller plus mal, Voldemort entama un discours. Il exposa ce qu'il comptait faire avant de porter son attention sur Drago et sur sa façon de me soutenir. Mon homme, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur ses parents.

Son père me regardait avec une haine non dissimulée, et sa mère semblait simplement soulagée de voir Drago en vie.

\- Drago, je suis prêt à te pardonner cette trahison. Il te suffit d'ôter tes mains de la Sang-de-Bourbe et de me rejoindre, de rejoindre tes parents. Tout sera oublié !

Je ne sentis pas la moindre hésitation chez Drago. La main autour de ma taille ne se desserra pas et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cet homme ! De plus en plus chaque jour. Mais je devais penser à sa vie, à son bien-être. Harry était mort, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir ou tellement peu.

Certes, le serpent n'était plus protégé. Mais même si nous parvenions à le tuer, tuer Voldemort serait toujours aussi compliqué.

Si Drago avait une chance de s'en sortir, alors il fallait qu'il la saisisse.

\- Drago, rejoins-les. Tout est perdu maintenant, lui dis-je en le regardant.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et lâcha ma taille pour ma main.

\- Je ne te quitte plus, tu te souviens ?

Voilà deux fois en quelques heures qu'il me rappelait sa promesse. Si lui survivait, alors je survivrais. S'il mourait, alors je mourrais aussi. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il ressentait la même chose, alors je pouvais comprendre qu'il refuse cette opportunité. Moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas quitté.

\- Tu as choisis la mort mon petit, dit le Mage noir en voyant que Drago ne semblait pas vouloir le rejoindre.

La mère de Drago pleurait à présent et Lucius… et bien, il était aussi froid qu'auparavant. Voldemort continua et je crus défaillir en voyant Neville le défier. Il fit un discours, affirmant que la mort d'Harry ne devait pas signifier la fin de l'espoir. Qu'il était mort pour nous et que nous ne devions jamais oublier. Je sentis le courage et l'espoir couler à nouveau. Bien sûr, je pleurais toujours Harry, je le pleurerais toujours. Mais si je me laissais abattre, alors il aurait donné sa vie pour rien ! Non, je ferais tout pour réussir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui-même !

Le discours de Neville sembla redonner courage à tous les résistants. Mais Voldemort nous immobilisa et nous fit taire. Neville se trouvait entre les deux camps, livré à lui-même, et le Mage Noir semblait vouloir en faire un exemple. Il fit venir le choixpeau et l'enfonça sur la tête du pauvre Neville incapable de bouger.

Lorsqu'il y mit le feu, je ne pus empêcher un cri d'horreur de s'échapper de ma bouche mais c'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula.

Graup arriva en appelant son demi-frère. Les centaures arrivèrent à la frontière de la forêt et attaquèrent les Mangemorts. Des gens escaladaient les murs d'enceinte pour nous prêter main forte. Neville parvint à s'extraire du choixpeau et en retira l'épée de Gryffondor. La magie reliant l'épée et le choixpeau devait être immense, puisque l'épée était censée se trouver dans mon sac.

D'un geste fluide, il coupa la tête du serpent, qui tournoya un moment avant de tomber au pied de son maître. Mais dans tout ça, ce qui me rendit heureuse, ce fut de me rendre compte que le corps d'Harry avait disparu. J'étais folle d'espérer, mais je le faisais quand même.

Les flèches des centaures forcèrent les deux camps à se retrancher dans le château. La plupart des Mangemorts tentaient de fuir. Dans les bousculades, Drago et moi avions été séparés. Je le cherchai dans la Grande Salle, mais ne le vit pas. Un rayon vert faillit me percuter mais un sort de bouclier venant de nulle part m'en protégea. Trouver celui qui en était à l'origine ne fut pas compliqué. Lucius se trouvait juste derrière moi et apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir, lui !

\- Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, vous êtes prête pour une dernière petite séance de torture ?

Je regardai autour de moi. Voldemort combattait trois professeurs en même temps, Dolohov combattait Luna, Pansy et Gin. Je ne voyais ni Ron, ni Drago, ni même Harry, que j'espérais toujours de revoir en vie.

Lucius m'envoya un sort mais je parvins à m'en protéger. J'avais eu tellement peur de cet homme mais là, je ne ressentais aucune peur. J'étais armée, je pouvais me défendre.

\- Mon fils n'est pas là pour jouer les preux chevaliers aujourd'hui, s'amusa-t-il.

\- M'avoir torturé pendant quelques mois semble vous avoir fait oublier un léger détail, répondis-je.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Il ne vous sera pas aussi facile de vous en prendre à moi que lorsque j'étais votre captive. Je suis armée et je sais très bien me défendre dans ces cas-là ! répondis-je avant d'envoyer un sort de Stupefixion.

Lucius se protégea du sortilège de justesse et perdit quelque peu son sourire. Nous avions engagé un combat, mais mon but n'était pas de le tuer. Je voulais simplement qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban et qu'il y croupisse jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Enfin, l'un de mes sortilèges le percuta et je le vis tomber. A ce moment-là, Voldemort se débarrassa de ses trois opposants et dirigea sa baguette sur moi. Mais encore une fois, un sort me protégea. Puis avec un bonheur immense, je vis enfin qui était à l'origine de tous ces boucliers qui avaient sauvé des vies, dont la mienne. Harry sortit de sa cape d'invisibilité et porta son attention sur le Mage Noir.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me tirer à l'écart du combat qui s'annonçait. C'était Drago. Il allait bien, Harry était en vie, et je vis même Ron de l'autre côté du cercle qui s'était formé. Pendant qu'Harry affrontait Voldemort, je vérifiais que les autres personnes que j'aimais était en vie. Ginny, Neville, Luna, les autres Weasley. Sauf Fred… Cela serait dur pour George et les autres. Mais en sentant les bras de Drago se refermer autour de moi, je sus que tout irait bien.

L'avant combat fut riche en révélations, même si je n'en avais compris que la moitié. Je me promis d'y réfléchir le lendemain. Pour l'instant, tout ce que mon cerveau épuisé pouvait enregistrer c'était le fait que Drago allait bien, que mes amis aussi, et qu'Harry venait de terrasser Lord Voldemort.

Maintenant, la seule chose qui me semblait vitale, c'était de trouver un lit capable de m'accueillir pendant les douze prochaines heures. J'étais épuisée. Mais en vie.


	28. Epilogue

**Bonjour les Licornes !**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin d'une histoire. Je viens de regarder et j'ai vu que je l'avais publié en avril, cela fait donc 5 mois. 5 mois de publication, de lecture de vos avis et aujourd'hui, ce sera la dernière fois.**

 **Par Merlin, je vous assure que ça fait quelque chose ! Je remercie chacun de vous qui a lu cette histoire, malgré les fautes. Je remercie surtout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis. C'est quelque chose de très important pour savoir si tout le temps que l'on passe à écrire, modifier, imaginer une histoire est appréciée ou non.**

 **Pour les reviews anonymes, il vous faudra attendre le 1er octobre pour avoir des réponses de ma part. Puisqu'ici, je publierais le lien de ma prochaine Dramione.**

 **Si vous cherchez quelque chose à lire. Je vous conseille ma Tom / OC qui est peut-être mon écrit favori. Je n'arrive même pas à expliquer pourquoi j'ai tellement aimé écrire cette histoire.**

 **Je remercie Ewimonde93 qui a fait un travail monstre pour corriger mon histoire et qui a tellement bien travaillé, qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un épilogue corrigé que vous allez pouvoir lire ! De plus, tous les chapitres précédent ont été corrigé par ses soins et mis à jour par les miens.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus. Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt sur d'autres de mes histoires ou sur ma prochaine Dramione.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Flow : Je te remercie, oui effectivement, elle n'est pas aussi sombre que le résumé pourrait laisser penser. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise.**

 **Réponse à Marie Grint : Voui, ce sont toujours des passages assez tristes. J'ai essayé de les survoler car je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur des passages déjà connus dans l'histoire d'origine. Je me suis plus focalisé sur le couple. Comme tu l'as lu plus haut, moi aussi ça me fait quelque chose la fin de l'histoire ! Merci de l'avoir suivi.**

 **Réponse à Lily : Et oui, tu as bien compris ;) Haha, deux petites semaine, ce n'est rien XD Si vraiment c'est trop dur, il y a "A jamais" ce n'est pas une Dramione, mais une Tom/OC et je ne cesse de le répéter, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, avoir ton avis, toi qui est l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, serait un honneur, mais tu n'es pas obligé ;) Sinon, il y a ma next gèn aussi ;) Merci d'avoir, une fois de plus, suivi cette histoire et d'avoir réagis à chaque chapitre.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

La grande prairie était pleine de monde. Tous s'étaient rassemblés sous les tonnelles crème, tendues pour offrir de l'ombre en ce mois d'août particulièrement chaud. Heureusement, le soleil se couchait et les mariés allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

La cérémonie faisant de Miss Granger, la nouvelle Madame Malefoy avait été très émouvante et l'amour qu'ils partageaient ne faisait aucun doute. Enfin, s'il y avait encore quelqu'un à convaincre. Car depuis la fin de la guerre, deux ans et un peu plus de deux mois en arrière, leur amour avait convaincu les plus sceptiques.

En effet, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Main dans la main, ils saluèrent les personnes présentes avant de commencer à danser.

Drago portait un costume moldu pour l'occasion. La mode moldue avait contaminé le monde des sorciers et il y en avait très peu pour y résister. Ça offrait tellement de possibilités en comparaison avec les robes qui, elles, étaient assez similaires.

Hermione portait une robe bustier, avec un drapé soulignant sa taille, et des voilages qui donnaient à sa robe des allures de robe de princesse. Elle avait un chignon d'où les boucles retombaient dans son dos et son maquillage était discret. Elle était magnifique et Drago en était émerveillé.

Bien sûr, il la trouvait toujours magnifique mais là, elle était sublime. Il graverait cette image dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Madame Malefoy, vous êtes magnifiques, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de son épouse.

\- Merci ! J'ai tout fait pour que ta mère ne me dise pas une fois de plus que je n'ai pas la moindre classe.

\- Ma mère t'apprécie tu sais. Elle est juste très à cheval sur le paraître. Puis elle n'a jamais dit que tu n'avais pas de classe. Elle a seulement dit que tu paraitrais plus sophistiquée si tu prenais un peu plus soin de tes cheveux, la reprit-il.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Que peu importe ce qu'elle pense, j'adore tes cheveux indomptables, répondit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Vous êtes très beau aussi Monsieur Malefoy. Si jamais j'avais oublié toutes les raisons qui ont fait que j'ai accepté de t'épouser, j'aurais au moins su que tu es très séduisant, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils continuèrent à danser un moment avant qu'Hermione ne se rapproche de l'oreille de son homme.

\- Je me languis d'être rentrée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant, se doutant de la réponse.

\- Tu sais à quel point tu me fais de l'effet dans ce genre de costume, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Granger, je te fais de l'effet habillé n'importe comment ! railla-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Dire que tout le monde pense que c'est moi le pervers du couple ! s'amusa Drago.

\- Certaines choses sont faites pour rester entre nos murs, dit-elle en l'embrassant alors que la musique se terminait.

Après cette danse, elle passa deux fois dans les bras de son père, pour remplacer la danse qu'elle aurait dû faire avec le père du marié, qui était emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. Elle dansa ensuite avec Harry, Ron, Neville et beaucoup d'autres personnes avant de pouvoir enfin passer à table.

Le moment des discours arriva et Harry, en tant que témoin de la mariée, prit la parole en premier.

\- Hermione. Tu es ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui je partage tout. Et je suis fier d'être témoin pour ce jour parfait pour vous deux. Malefoy, j'ai appris à apprécier celui que tu es devenu, et je sais que cet homme saura rendre Hermione heureuse. Je le sais, parce qu'en tant qu'Auror, je sais beaucoup de choses. J'ai aussi lu le livre « comment punir les mauvais maris ». Voilà Drago, tu es prévenu !

L'assemblée rigola et Drago avec.

\- Non, sans blague. Vous deux, ça m'a paru fou au départ, mais j'ai rapidement vu qu'en fait, vous vous accordiez à merveille. Votre amour est l'exemple parfait prouvant que, de l'ombre, peut jaillir la lumière. Et votre amour est une lumière pure et forte qui résistera à tout. Félicitations à vous deux, termina-t-il en levant son verre.

Les mariés l'imitèrent, puis Hermione alla se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Merci Harry, s'était magnifique. Enfin, sauf lorsque tu as menacé mon mari, rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est mon devoir de frère.

Elle lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis retourna s'asseoir. Les autres discours furent tout aussi émouvants. Vint alors le moment où Drago se leva pour prendre la parole.

\- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être là aujourd'hui. Pour le plus beau jour de ma vie. De notre vie, rectifia-t-il en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Il but une gorgée d'eau et continua.

\- Tout à l'heure, Potter a parlé d'ombre et de lumière, et la métaphore m'a plu, car c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. J'étais dans l'ombre, je pensais même être cette ombre. Puis tu es arrivée, et malgré ce que tu as vécu, les ombres n'ont pas réussi à te prendre. Petit à petit, tu m'as illuminé, puis tu as illuminé ma vie. J'étais l'ombre et tu es ma lumière. J'ai appris à briller pour toi et j'espère que nous brillerons ensemble pendant de très nombreuses années.

Hermione aurait également dû faire un discours mais elle était tellement émue par les mots de son mari que personne ne voulut l'embêter avec cet aspect de la cérémonie. Elle se leva et posa sa main sur sa joue puis doucement, embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Tous les invités applaudirent, émus par tant d'amour. Les choses avaient plutôt mal démarré, mais elles n'auraient pas pu mieux finir. L'avenir s'annonçait lumineux.


	29. Annonce

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Juste un petit saut pour vous dire que j'ai publié ma nouvelle Dramione avec une semaine d'avance !

s/12161740/1/Le-premier-qui-dit-je-t-aime-a-perdu

Bisous à tous !

J'en profite également pour répondre aux Reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre.

 **Marie Grint :** Merci beaucoup, j'en suis ravi, merci à toi de m'avoir suivi chapitre après chapitre ;)

 **Lily :** Haha, oui, moi aussi je suis souvent intenable XD. J'espère que tu rigolais pour l'écran de ton téléphone ? XD Pour ce qui est de la Tom Asto, pas de soucis, je comprends, on ne peut pas tout aimer ;) Je t'attendrais donc sur mes Dramione ;) Bizzz et encore merci d'être toujours là !

 **So :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ;)


End file.
